First Comes Love
by Lostatseaforever
Summary: He smiled. "Notions of love and romance are all well and fine. But I'm afraid they only exist in fairy tales Miss Swan. When one grows up, these things become clear. Then you can accept marriage for what is it, an arrangement of meeting each other's needs." A different era and spin on Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an Edward/Bella story taken back to a different era. Victorian. Enjoy. **

I picked up the laundry basket and carried it outside. I could see the fresh white sheets blowing in the wind. I thought to myself the world would soon be graced by rain by the good god. With sheets to fold, a trip to town to make, and food to prepare, I hardly had time to admire the dark skies above. "May I help you?" I heard a small voice ask from behind me. Little Mary. A kind young girl with blue eyes, black hair, pale skin and rosy cheeks. One of my three younger sisters. She would surely be a beauty and turn gentlemen's heads when she came of age. She was only eight summers.

"No sweet Mary. Go on now, back inside the house before you catch a cold."

"But I'm so bored," she pouted.

"Hush now," I said as I pulled down the last sheet and put it in the basket. "No one likes a pouty girl. If you must help then, go and prepare the shopping basket for town." Her face lit up with excitement as she scampered off. She always liked going into town with me. It wasn't often, due to the little money we had, but she always liked to be included.

As I came into the house with the sheets, I saw my father sitting at the table eating a piece of bread while drinking a strong cup of brewed beans. "Going to town?"

"Yes, we are out of beans, bread and milk, the necessities. There is no milk for dinner tonight. I have tried to make it last as long as possible."

He cleared his throat and stood. "Here," he said reaching into his pocket pulling out some money, "rent will be due this evening you may have what is left." He placed 2 shillings in my hand. I knew the rent to be 7 shillings a week.

"Are you going to town, may I come too?" Grace, another one of my sisters came running out to me.

I shook my head, "No Grace, Mary is already coming. I can't have more than one of you to watch. I don't have eyes in the back and side of my head."

"But I won't be too much trouble I promise."

"I said no, Grace. Next time it will be your turn. Now don't sulk, it's not for a face like yours." Grace had fiery crimson hair and blue eyes, with the smallest freckles speckled all over her small pale face. She was seven summers. I knew one day my sisters would bring the gentlemen to our doors. I, on the other hand, was far too plain to be noticed even by the most common men. I did not have exotic eyes, just ordinary brown ones. I didn't have fiery red hair, golden locks like Jane, my third younger sister, or dark curls like Mary. My hair was just a dull brown color.

I already knew that one day I would be an old maid, or a spinster, for I was already 22 summers. No offers for marriage had ever been made to me. Although, if I was perfectly honest, I was always far too busy with my daily chores to even notice if I caught the gaze of men. "Come Mary, get your coat and grab the basket we must be off to town."

Charlie, my father approached me swiftly. Grabbing my arm, he whispered, "Mary is to go with you then?"

"Yes. I believe it will be good for her. The devil finds work for idle hands."

"It's not her hands I worry about," he whispered, "it's her pretty nose and want for expensive things and your weak nature in wanting to give them to her."

I scrunch my face as a twinge of irritation seeped into my body. "Have I ever once been irresponsible with the rag money? I have always made sure the necessities come first."

"And after the necessities are met, the remainder money should come home. As a man, don't you think after clothing and feeding you all, I'm entitled to being able to enjoy a drink or two?" I wanted to argue, but I knew it would only result in him becoming violent. And after his fit was thrown the end of the matter would be the same anyhow. I was to bring the remainder money back for him to drink and be merry to escape our daily slum life. In some ways I didn't blame him, as he did work hard every day. But another part of me felt angered that he didn't wish to give his children any sort of luxuries over himself, small and few as they were.

"Yes father," was my only reply.

He released my arm giving me a warning look. "I'll be off to work then." He sipped the last of his hot drink and grabbed his coat. As I watched him leave, I wondered what life would be like if he never came back. The money he earned was not much, but it kept us from the streets and a roof over our heads.

"Grace, Jane, come and lock the door behind us. And do not open it for strangers. And both of you stay inside till I return. No excuses." Jane finally came out from the back room. She was my beautiful youngest sister. Only five summers. Grace took Jane's small hand in hers. "You two take care of each other now," I smiled down at them.

"Bye bye Isie," Jane said, "come back soon."

"I will. Tonight, we shall have a good dinner. Today is market day." I tickled her face and she let out a small giggle. I grabbed my coat and hat and shut the door behind me. I stood there for a moment after to listen as they locked the door. My sweet sisters meant more to me than anything in the world.

Town was bustling with people of all sorts. I rarely came; therefore, it always took me a moment to adjust to the fast pace of it all. I reached down and grabbed Mary's small cold hand. "Stay close to me." We went into a small shop and approached the man at the counter. I could feel as his eyes sized me up for my worth. Which was very little judging from my old maid's dress and hat.

"Yes Ma'am, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I need three loaves of bread, 1 pound of cheese, two pounds of beans, two pounds of rice, six pounds of potatoes, one pound of coffee, and 2 pounds of sugar." He loaded each item up on the counter and then looked cautiously at me.

"That will be one shilling and six." He took the money and handed me back 96 cents. "Anything else Miss?" I wanted to say no, but a part of me wanted to give my sisters a great meal, as I promised.

Mary looked up at me. "Yes Sir, I would also like 1 pound of vegetables, and one pound of steak." I knew it would be a little pricier, but what was life without a little luxury? He raised a brow and retrieved the items.

"That will be 47 cents."

Mary tugged on my coat, "but father," she whispered, "he will be mad."

"I will deal with him; your job is to enjoy tonight's dinner. You all have earned it." She smiled at the thought. I handed the man the money. It would leave me with 49 cents for milk and oats. "Thank you, Sir," I said as we readied to leave.

A certain scent caught my attention. I smelled the fresh scent of honey and clean linen. When I looked behind me there was a man waiting and standing calmly behind us. An astonishingly well-dressed slender, but muscular man in leather boots, top hat, and waistcoat. My eyes scanned his elegant facial features which consisted of high cheekbones, a strong jawline, a straight nose, and very full lips. His jet-black hair too was neatly arranged and complimented his moonlike silver eyes.

His silvery eyes locked onto mine. They seemed to freeze me in my place. I don't know why I couldn't turn away. Something in his air made me want to hold his gaze. I had never seen a man like him before. He cleared his throat and looked away for a moment before returning to meet my eyes again. I watched as a smirk tugged at the edge of lips. "Excuse me Miss. If you are quite done staring, I would very much like to get my supplies."

His voice jolted me from my thoughts and propelled me back into reality. "I wasn't staring," I said quickly. "You shouldn't flatter yourself Sir, I was just wondering why a man would dress in such a way to get such simple necessities. Seems a bit pompous." I could scarcely believe the words coming from my lips. But something about his statement made me feel small and demeaned. As my mother used to say, just because some have more money doesn't mean they are different. They piss and shit like the rest of us and when they do it smells no different than ours. She was a forward woman.

At first, he looked taken aback. Then he shrugged it off with a smirked. "I take pride in my appearance at all times." He eyed me, letting his eyes travel up and down my attire. His eyes did not show any emotion of being impressed. Instead they held a bored and uninterested expression. "One cannot expect, another from a lesser class to understand the importance of appearances at all times. Therefore, I do not blame you for not understanding, Miss."

My mouth dropped a little at his words. The conceited words cut through my brain and sent a surge of anger into my blood. I could feel my blood boiling. I wanted to slap that smile from his lips as he turned away from me arrogantly. How dare he think he has the right to put on airs!

A _lesser_ class?

"And you are the same ones who call yourselves gentlemen aren't you? I see nothing more than a pig robed in nice clothing." His eyes darkened, and I felt excitement at the little victory I gained over him. If we had not been in public, I felt he would have held no restraint in dealing out a blow at me. He didn't seem like the reasonable sort of man to show honor to women.

After a moment, he seemed to regain control, as he sighed. "Out of respect for you as a lady, I will make no comments on your character Miss, and you would do well to do the same as respects mine. I'm not one to be trifled with in such a way."

I wanted to respond to him with the same venom he held his voice, but the burning fierceness in his eyes made me think twice about doing so. I didn't like feeling intimidated or put in my place by a man like him. But my gut feeling was that it was wise not to carry on a conversation of insults.

I lowered my gaze a little as I bit the bottom of my lip to hold my tongue. An action that seemed to bring an unnerving small, but wicked smile to his face. Every moment I spent standing in his presence made my blood boil even more.

Mary shrunk away a little, hiding her body behind mine. He seemed to notice as he looked down at her then softened his features. It made me sick that he would even look at my little sister. I put my hands around her.

"Come on Mary," I said grabbing her hand. The man proudly stepped around me and moved to the counter.

The storekeeper, who had been trying to ignore us, suddenly was engaged again. "Ah, Mr. Cullen. Nice to see you out and about. Your usual Sir?"

"My usual." He repeated.

"Twenty pounds of sugar and tea, forty pounds of vegetables, sixty pounds of beans and rice….."

With all that he was buying, I would think he would be able to afford some manners. Mary's eyes were wide as I opened the door to leave. "Did you hear that Isa?! He's so rich! Oh, when I grow up, I'm going to marry a man like that!" She giggled with her hands on her rosy cheeks. I could tell the vile man heard her loud voice as he looked at her smirking. I felt sickened that he looked at my sister again. I thought to myself, I would surly gouge his eyes out if he even thought of my sister in such a way.

"Oh hush! That man is as vulgar as a vulture. He would take what he wants and not care for you. Now come we must hurry home, there is much that needs doing." We made our way to a booth where an old woman was selling milk, honey, and oats. "Excuse me Miss, I would like one pail of milk and three pounds of oats."

"Money first, it will be thirty-two cents," she said holding out her hand. I suppose she was suspicious because of the way I was dressed. No doubt she wondered if I had the money to pay. I handed her the money, and she counted it slowly. Once satisfied she stuffed it into a small money pouch, grabbed a pail and began to milk the milk fresh from the cow she had brought with her. Once finished she handed me the pail and gathered the oats in a bag, weighing it carefully. "Here you are. Anything else I can get for you?"

"No. Thank you, we will be off now." Mary and I weaved our way through town on our way home. A pail of milk in one of my hands and a bag of oats in the other. And that's when I noticed the man from the shop again.

There he was, standing in the middle of the market in front of a carriage as if the whole world revolved around him and _only_ him. He was straightening his waistcoat as a manservant opened the door to the carriage. He nodded once and went into the well lavished carriage never even looking at the manservant. I thought to myself, what life must be like for a man with everything at his fingertips. Of course, it was much easier for a man than a woman to acquire such wealth.

As a woman we had to marry into wealth. Just as cattle, if we were lucky and appealed to them, they would marry us and add us to their collection of acquired objects. I suppose I had a bitter idea of marriage to the wealthy. My family was never rich. Father worked at a factory, mother, who passed away one winter, was a house maid. We spent our lives working for the rich. Taking their scrapes of food, emptying their chamber pots and looking at the things we were never fit to enjoy in our lives.

"Oh, Isa he is divine." I realized Mary too was looking at the very same man. I looked down at her with the feeling of repulsion rising in my stomach once again. "If I married a man like that, I would go to market every day. Buy all sorts of shawls, all the ribbon in all sorts of colors." She made a swooning sound while batting her eyes in a dreamy way.

I half smiled, "yes and I would be your old maid."

"Nonsenses! You still have a few good years left." She giggled. I had to laugh at the tone she used. "And anyway, I would take you into town with me so you could buy things you liked too. I just know I'll marry the most wonderful man. Never a pauper"

"Alright Miss Mary, or Mistress Mary, let's go before you are late for your decadent super." She and I both walked home the rest of the way giggling and laughing about nothing. Just silly girlish rants. When we arrived home Mary and I quickly put away all the goods. There was 10 cents left from the shopping. I wrapped it in a small rag and placed it in the cabinet for safekeeping until father arrived home.

Grace came running into the kitchen with Jane trailing behind her. "Isa, did you get us presents?"

I rolled my eyes laughing. "It's market day Grace, not Christmas."

"Oh!" she squeaked out. "Vegetables and meat."

"Get down off the counter and behave like a lady."

She blushed and giggled. "Maybe the food will make father feel better." I stopped suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Father came home early. He said he was not feeling well. He is asleep now." I quickly pulled off my hat and went to Charlie's room.

"Father," I said coming to his side. He turned his head weakly in my direction mumbling nonsense. I felt his skin. It was burning with a fever. "Father?" I said again. His breathing was shallow. "Mary!" I yelled. "Mary!" She came running in, a scared look in her eyes. "Mary, get me a rag and a cold pail of water now."

She quickly rushed out to do so. Jane and Grace came to stand in the doorway, both equally frightened. "Stay back you two, one sick is better than three." When Mary returned with the water, I dabbed his forehead a couple of times with the cool rag.

"Will he be ok Isa?" I said nothing, as I was too preoccupied with my own feelings of worry to comfort her.

After a moment I stood. "I must call a doctor." There was a sharp knock at the door suddenly. Grace and Jane quickly hurried for the door. I rushed past them and opened the door. A tall man stood there. "Yes? Sir? I can I help you?"

"Beg your pardon Miss, don't mean to be bothering you too much, but the rent is due. Normally Mr. Swan drops it off, but the landlord figured he forgot and sent me to collect it."

"Oh, yes the rent. I'll get it now." I went to the cabinet where all the money was kept and pulled out the rent money. I rushed back and handed it to the man.

He counted it carefully, then nodded once with a small smile. "Thank you, Miss, hope all is well. I'll be off." I nodded back at him with a smile, but inside I was terrified. The only money we had left was the small amount father brought home from half a day's work, and the 10 cents from market. A doctor's visit would surely cost a good amount. We kept an extra week's rent in the cabinet. If I used it for the doctor's visit, we would not have anything for next week. We had no other money and if father was sick, it would stay that way. The only reasonable thought was for me to pick up work. And it had to be soon. I was not even sure if I would have a father by morning. And as much as I wanted to crawl into a corner and hide away from the world, I had a home and three younger sisters to care for.

**Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hi**** Lazygirl89: This is my take on an Edward/Bella Story. I have played with the characters a little. I I read your review and I laughed a little. I'm sorry. :/ But maybe you will like my Edward since he a little different from the norm. :) Thank you for taking the time to review. **

I felt the warmth of the sun shine through the window and on my face. I spent the night next to Charlie hardly getting any sleep. "Charlie," I whispered. He was still asleep. I lifted my hand to his brow. He was still so warm.

Mary stood in the doorway looking at me. "Is he going to be ok Isa?"

"I do not know. I must to go to town and fetch a doctor. Mary, you have stay here with father. Don't come in the room unless you must. Just stay as far away as possible. Don't let Jane or Grace in the room till we figure out what's wrong." I grabbed my hat and shawl and left quickly for town.

I was half way out of breath when I made it to the doctors' residence. I knocked on the door. It was opened and I was greeted by a young attractive and well-arranged woman. She took in my appearance and gave me a weary look. "Can I help you Miss?"

I cleared my throat. "I need a doctor immediately. It is very urgent."

She nodded. "Come inside Miss. The doctor is with a patient now, but he should be done soon. I'll let him know about the urgency of your situation."

"Thank you." She quickly disappeared. I felt myself feeling more and more anxious as time went on. Thankfully it was not long before I was greeted by a kind face.

"Hello, I am Doctor Hale. And you are Miss?"

"Swan, um Isabella Swan."

"What can I do for you Miss Swan? Are you ill?"

"No Sir, but my father is. I do not know what ails him, but it seems to be serious. We live not that far from here."

"Then we should go immediately." He grabbed his jacket and his travel bag.

"Sir," I stepped in front of the door, "we do not have much in the way of payment. But I can pay with goods for today. We have vegetables and steak to offer. You may have it. Also, if you allow me some time, I can promise I will repay you in full."

"With all due respect Miss Swan, I won't know what the payment will be until I have a look at the man. We will worry about payment later. Let's take my carriage. Please, lead the way." He gave me another warm smile.

When we got to the house, I could see Grace and Jane peeking out through the windows, but they quickly hid when they saw me look their way. Dr. Hale laughed a little, "children of yours?"

"No Sir, my sisters." He nodded once. I took him to the entryway of Charlie's room, hoping he ignored the pitiful state of the house. It was obvious we had nothing but a few possessions. He looked at me once, went in and closed the door behind himself. I found myself pacing the floor outside the door, and occasionally pressing my ear to the dirty wooden door to hear anything that was going on. But only silence. Finally, I heard the knob turn and the door open. Dr. Hale motioned for me to come in. Seeing that Grace, Jane, and Mary were nearby, he also told me to close the door behind myself. "Is it bad?"

"Miss Swan, what does your father do for work?" I gave him a strange look as to why he would ask such a question.

"He works at a textile mill or factory in town. I'm sorry I don't understand why you are asking such a thing. Is my father ok? Will he get better?"

"Miss Swan, your father has a serious leg injury that has become infected and is festering. At this point the leg may even be beyond saving. He must have injured it with one of the machines I assume. It is a significantly deep cut. Because it is infected, he is suffering from a bacterial infection."

I looked at the saw he had pulled out. As it sat on the chest of drawers, I could feel a sort of sickness come over me. "Is there nothing that can be done doctor? There is no medication or anything we can do? My father right now is our only source of income. Not that I'm being selfish, but if this were to happen, I'm afraid he would lose his place at work and have a hard time finding another."

He heaved a heavy sigh. "I could treat the wound, clean it, and put a few stitches in. And then see if it gets better, but I must tell you it would be a risk. As long as that leg is infected the way it is, we run the risk of the bacteria spreading."

"I think we should at least try to save it first. See if it gets better. Maybe it will?"

He looked doubtful as he looked at the leg again. "I suppose it is possible, but you should not hope for too much Miss Swan. If the leg does not show improvement in a few days, you will have no choice but to approve the surgery if you want him to continue to live."

"I understand. And how much money would be needed for the surgery and your visits?"

"The costs will be considerable. As I will have to keep continued watch over him by making trips to check the leg, and, if needed, perform the surgery." I swallowed hard and did not want to ask how much the actual amount was. Something in his eyes told me his feelings were mutual.

"How much?" I asked looking down at my sick father.

"The visits will be 10 shillings each. The surgery will be 100 schillings."

I could feel everything in my body drop. I unsteadily took a seat on a chair. I could feel the wetness in my eyes, but I refused to cry. I refused to appear manipulative through tears.

"Miss Swan, I am aware of your situation. It is a difficult one. I will not require you to pay me all upfront. You can have a payment plan that will start as soon as you find a source of income. I can see you need every bit of money you have right now to feed the young ones and pay rent. I do not wish to take that from you. You do intend to find work soon?" I nodded, still in a daze.

"I will start looking immediately doctor. Thank you for your kindness and understanding."

"Think nothing of it Miss Swan. It's the least I can do for you. Now if you will please, leave me to my work. I'll fix up this leg as best as I can. I'll come out when I'm done."

I took my leave. Mary met me at the door. "What did he say? Will father be ok?"

"Yes. He will be fine. You are not to worry." I smiled. "The doctor said everything will be fine. Father will live."

She threw her arms around me. "Oh, Isa that's wonderful news. I was so afraid father would leave us." Grace and Jane too came over and hugged close to me.

"No no, none of you are to worry. It's going to be ok. Grace and Jane set the table for some breakfast, would you?" They left quickly with smiles on their face. Mary turned to help them, but I grabbed her arm. "Mary, I'll need you to do something for me."

"What's wrong?"

"Until father gets better to work again, I'll have to find work for the family. A source of income."

"You mean you will have to leave us?! Oh no Isa don't go!"

"No sweet Mary, I'm not leaving for good. I could never leave my sweet sisters. But during the day I will have to work, so I need you to take care of Grace and Jane. And look after father. He is not contagious, you can sit with him. Feed him, give him water. At the end of the day I will be home for dinner and to help."

"Ok, Isa I can do that. I will." I hugged Mary close to me.

"Father will be better soon. Until then I will take care of everything. Don't you worry. You will keep up your education during the day and help Grace and Jane with theirs as best as you can."

I heard the door open as the doctor walked out of Charlie's room. "All finished Miss Swan. I'll return in a day or two to check the leg. And of course, if it worsens between that time you may come to my office right away."

I nodded, truly grateful. Mary backed away from me and approached Dr. Hale. "Good morning Doctor, my name is Mary Swan, very nice to meet you." She smiled a flirty smile and batted her lashes. I was already embarrassed. He looked at me and then back at Mary.

He then cleared his throat, "that is a lovely name Miss Mary." He held out his hand to her. "My name is Doctor Hale, nice to meet you too."

"You do not wear a wedding ring I see. You are single."

"Mary," I tried to grab her, but she scooted away.

The doctor could not hold back his chuckle. "Keen eyes you have. I am not married Miss Mary."

"And you must make a considerable amount of money. Being a doctor and all." I looked away in pure embarrassment.

He laughed again, "Well, it pays for what needs paying for."

"Mary, go start the breakfast biscuits now." I gave her a warning look. Mary walked out smiling at the doctor. "I am so sorry, sometimes she is just too forward with her thoughts."

"It was quite adorable. I don't think I have been courted so forwardly before. Miss Swan, we will go over the details of payment on my next visit. Perhaps you will have some work interviews lined up."

"Yes. I will be looking starting today. Thank you for coming out. What do I owe you for today?"

He smiled a warm smile, "nothing for today Miss Swan. I will start your tab on my next visit."

"Very kind of you Sir, but I can't let you leave without giving you something. I'm not one for charity." He put his head down a little and then looked back up at me with a smile.

"A glass of water would be nice." I could tell he was trying to be generous, so I let it be settled, even though I knew a glass of water could not possibly cover the cost of his travel. After drinking his water, he thanked me, put on his hat and left. I watched as his carriage pulled away.

"He's rich," I heard Mary say as she too watched the carriage ride away.

"You Mary are too forward. You don't just walk up to strangers and ask them if they are single and rich."

"Well, how else should one know these details?"

"You should worry more about _who_ you are marrying over powdering your pretty nose!"

"Well I think I made a good impression. I wouldn't be surprised if he showed up again sooner. I think he likes me. And in ten years my age won't matter. We will be married, and he will have a beautiful bride and me, a rich husband."

"Mary, get your head out of the clouds and back to reality." She stuck her tongue out at me and we finished up breakfast. I spent the rest of the day by Charlie's bedside, contemplating my skills and what sort of work I would look for the next morning. Occasionally he would stir and mumble nonsense. I gripped his hand and told him he was not alone. I let my hand rest on his brow. His fever seemed to have lessened. I called to Mary and asked her to bring in some bread and water for father, which she did so quickly. "Father," I whispered. "Father, are you hungry?" He stirred a little and I saw one of his eyes open slightly.

"Isabella?" He croaked out.

I gasped, "Yes, father it's me. Here, you must drink something. I have some bread as well." He shook his head. "Please, father, drink. At least drink." I held a spoonful of water up to his lips. He willingly sipped some of it slowly. After a couple more spoons of water he turned his head and fell back asleep. I thought again about my skills and what jobs I would investigate getting. I could not nanny, most of those positions where full time and live-in only. I could not leave my sisters, and I had no experience with the cleaning and caring for of fine and well-furnished homes. And who would take me into their fine home without a reference anyhow? And then it came to me. My father was a factory worker at a mill. Perhaps I could take his place. "I will take your place at the mill," I whispered while looking at my sleeping father. -

_*********************************Next day***********************************_

Morning came. I fixed myself well. I put on my cotton dress and bonnet. Then I went to my father's tin work box, and opened it slowly. When I found his work card it read, "Charlie Swan: employee of Blackmond Mills." Blackmond Mills it was then. There was no time for second thoughts. I bid my sisters a farewell and told them to work together, and to take good care of father.

When I made it to town, I clutched my father's work card close to my chest. I had not the slightest idea where the mill was as I stumbled around. I walked around in a scattered fashion hoping my eyes might suddenly land on the mill but when they did not, I stopped and entered a nearby shop. The door had a bell tied to the top of it, so my presence did not go unnoticed. Once inside, a man with glasses poked his head out from the back. It was a tailor shop. "Yes? Can I help you Miss?"

"Yes Sir, I would be most appreciative if you would."

"Well you are welcome to have a look around then. I have all sorts of clothing from cotton and linen to silk. Or if you like I can do a fitting and make you a dress. Special occasion?"

"I'm sorry Sir, I don't mean to disappoint, but I'm not looking to buy anything."

"Oh?"

"Actually, I'm a little lost. I was wondering if you might know where Blackmond Mills is?"

"Do I? Of course. It's where my finest cloth comes from." He directed me outside his shop. "What you want to do is go straight from here till you get to the end of the road. Then make a sharp left, you will see a bakery shop on your right. Follow that road down all the way and you should arrive. Big building can't miss it. Are you sure you won't have a look around first? Handkerchiefs are half price."

"No thank you Sir. But thank you for your help. It's much appreciated." I followed the instructions I was given to a T. Sure enough, I arrived at the large building where I could hear machines going inside. I took a deep breath. I had to remember the faces of my sweet sisters, my sick father, and the money that was needed. With their faces clear in my mind, I entered the factory. The sound of the machines was so loud that I quickly covered my ears slightly. The air was humid and hot. I coughed a little, holding my arm up to my face to shield it from the cotton dust that flew around in the air. There was a man that was moving between the workers inspecting their work with a stiff eye. Then he spotted me standing like a board in the middle of all the chaos. "You!" He yelled. "Just what do ya think ya doin?" I froze in my tracts as I looked at his hard stare. He stomped his way to me and I backed away a little. "Did ya not hear me? I asked, what do ya think you are doing standing around here? You know the rules! You don't work you don't get paid."

I took another breath. "I would like to speak to the owner."

He smiled a toothy grin. "Boss has got no time for the likes of you lass. Either work or get out." He grabbed my arm roughly.

"I want to speak with him Sir. And you would do well to keep your filthy hands to yourself!" I yanked my arm from his grip catching the weary eyes of a few workers nearby, but they quickly put their heads back down and continued to work.

He half grinned again. "I'll not take the beating for ya when the boss comes down on you. Alright. Follow me." I followed him up a flight of stairs and stopped at a large hallway. At the end of the hallway stood two huge black doors. "Wait here, I will see if he has a moment." I waited calmly as he knocked a few times on the massive door. "Vincent, permission Sir?" The man Vincent must have gotten the answer he wanted, as he entered quickly and disappeared. I strained my neck to see the inside of the office, but he had closed the door too quickly. It had not been more than a few moments when he reappeared. He stalked over to me with a stride. "Mr. Cullen will see no one at this time. I'll escort ya out."

I shook my head. "No. No, I'm not leaving. I can't. You must tell him it's urgent. Please, just let me see him. I won't take more than a few moments of his time."

"Mr. Cullen has spoken. He will not see anyone at this time."

"No, wait, please Sir, it's a matter of life and death. Surely, he has respect for life. You must ask him once more. Please."

"Mr. Cullen is a busy man. And he does not like to be disturbed without cause."

"Life and death are the best causes!"

He heaved a sigh, turned around and slowly approached the door again and knocked. "Vincent, permission again Sir?" He waited for a moment and then entered closing the door behind him. This time he did not reappear for some time. I smoothed down my dress and straightened my bonnet as I waited. I heard the slow creak of the office door open as the man Vincent reappeared. He had a look of concern and warning for me. "Be brief," was all he said as he motioned for me to go in.

"Thank you, Sir."

"I wouldn't be thanking me just yet Miss. I don't think ya find what ya seeking but good luck." I entered the office and stood frozen as I heard the hard slam of the double doors close behind me. The office was massive. Across the large room sat a man behind a large black desk which was scattered with stacks of papers. Everything seemed to stand still as I took in the enormity of the room. I swallowed hard and pictured my sisters' faces.

The man at the desk didn't say anything but I saw him lift his arms from below the desk and fold them across his chest. "Come in." He said in a low voice. I swallowed hard as I took a few steps forward. Each step I took sent an echoing noise through the hollow office. I stopped about half way in and cleared my throat as I took a deep breath.

"First, I wanted to say thank you, Sir, for seeing me on such short notice. I know this is unexp-"

"Come closer," he half growled. My heart started to beat rapidly as I walked further into the room. I kept my eyes and head down looking at my muffed boots until I stood directly in front of his large desk. I lifted my eyes slowly to meet his. Icy grey eyes met mine. I froze in my place as I looked closer at him. My brow furrowed. 'The man from the market,' I thought. I could never forget such a face. His eyes traveled quickly over my appearance before he leaned back in his chair and looked intently at me. Did he remember me? Perhaps not. He probably thought himself too good to remember me of all people. A person of _a lesser class!_ After a few moments of silence, he raised one brow. "Name?" he asked.

Not this pompous man! The gods must hate me. "M-Miss Swan. Isabella Swan Sir."

"State your business Miss Swan. I don't have long." he said in a clipped tone.

"Sir, I have come today because my father is very sick." He raised a brow in a bored fashion.

"I fail to see why that brings you to my office."

"My father works for you. Here, I have his badge." I placed it on his desk. "But due to an injury, he has not been able to come to work. The doctor has informed me that for some time he will not be able to walk at all."

He heaved a slow uncaring sigh. "Miss Swan, listen to me carefully. I will say this once more. I am very busy. Without all the details, please get to the point. Why have you come?"

I felt anger rising inside me. All I wanted to do was give him a piece of my mind and pray over his wretched soul. I took a deep breath to regain control, something that seemed not to go unnoticed by him. "Sir, my family is in need of funds. Our father-"

"I don't do charity. I have nothing for you. Miss Swan there are many people with unfortunate circumstances, and I can't be bothered with them. I have my own affairs to attend to."

He scooted closer to his desk and started to go through some paperwork. I was appalled by this man's callousness. He had the entire world at his fingertips, could afford anything he wanted, and yet he was not even willing to listen for a few moments.

He glanced up at me, as I gaped at him in surprise and disgust. "If you are lost, Vincent will show you out. And please, Miss Swan, do not come to me with such trivial matters again. Good day." Rage overcame me. I stomped forward and slammed my hand on his desk.

"Now you look! I did not come here for your charity! Or your pitiful money. Nothing could be further from what I want. I came on behalf of my father who is sick and may be dying." I choked back the tears. "He works hard for you every day! He has been here for years! Are you so cold that you cannot even listen? If it weren't for people like my father, you would not even have a business or people to kiss your rear every day!" I don't know why I was being so forward with him, but it felt good. Even if it was most unbecoming of a lady.

He smugly smirked. "And what are you looking to accomplish here today?"

"I want to take his place. Here at the factory. I'm a hard worker and I learn fast. I would be a dedicated worker and earn my wages. Just until my father is well enough to come back."

"Is that it then?"

I stood up straight and nodded slightly. "Y-yes. What I'm saying is that I would gladly take my father's place."

"No." My eyes widened in disbelief.

"What?"

"My answer is no. A woman cannot replace a man's day of work, I would be losing money. I will simply hire another man. When it comes to my factory, there are no shortage of men who would gladly and quickly take his place. Miss Swan, I run a business. Not a charity. And my business is built on sound decisions, not sentiment."

"Please Sir, please don't do that. I'm not asking for sentiment. Please don't hire another. I will work hard. I will do the same amount of work as any man. And if not, you are free to dismiss me."

"The same amount of work," he muttered mockingly under his breath. "Don't insult my intelligence. A woman cannot do the same amount of heavy work as a man. The positions I have available for women are full at this time. You are not a man. And I shudder to even call you a lady. I'm surprised you can have a decent conversation without making some snide comment."

He was talking about our meeting in town. So, he did remember me. And my comments must have still bothered him. I balled my hands and dug my nails into the center of my palms. This was no place for my pride. I had to swallow it. How could I be expected to kiss his rear! "I can be very agreeable. And I realize my comments at market to you were out of place, and not what they should have been to a man like yourself." I wanted to smack myself silly for bowing to him. "But I am offering a fair trade. You will not notice a difference in your profit on my father's behalf if you allow me to work."

"I acknowledge your apology and am pleased you can be tamed into seeing your place in society. But my answer is no." I put my head down averting my eyes to the ground.

"I'm not accustomed to begging Sir. But please," I looked back up at him, "I am begging you." His steely grey eyes locked on mine and for a moment he lingered in them. He broke it quickly after a moment and looked back down at his papers.

"No. Miss Swan that is my final answer. Do not ask again."

The man held so much power and simply abused it. It made my very soul burn. What difference did it make that I would work for him? He would still get his filthy money! He had so much, would a few shillings really break him?

"Surely, there must be a home in need of a maid. Someone to scrub their floors and empty their chamber pots. Even you could accomplish such small tasks." he replied as he jotted something down. I jerked my head back up in disbelief.

"I beg your pardon Sir, you will not disrespect me that way! That is not your place! You don't even know-"

"And you will not tell me how to speak in my own office Miss Swan. I may not know you well, but I know you have an unruly tongue unfit for any lady of commendable status." He looked at my attire, letting his eyes roam freely. "Even in your most presentable clothing, you are still just a beggar hoping your sob story will have me entertain hiring a woman with no knowledge of factory work."

He rained down insult after insult, knowing I could not retaliate. I suppose it was his way of revenge. I heaved a sigh of frustration as I bit my tongue again. It was not for my sake that I begged this man, but for my father and sisters. Damn my pride. "All I ask is for you to let me work for you. If there was another way I would not be here."

He looked up at me with a glare. "I told you not to ask me again. My answer is no. Perhaps your father will do you a favor and pass quickly."

I gasped at his careless blunt statement. "How dare you. How could you-" I hiccupped.

He stood up quickly, balling his hand into a fist and slamming down on his desk. "Cry, and I will make sure you never work in this town again! Your tears mean nothing. I see it only as your way to manipulate me. And I will not tolerate it! Understand, I have no pity for you. I'm busy and I have work to do. Now get out."

I stumbled back from his desk turning my face away from his. I could feel my vision blurring from the stream of emotions going through my body. His harsh words echoed in my mind as I made my way out of his office. The man Vincent was waiting outside, but I brushed past him. I heard his voice but could not make out what he said as my mind was in shambles as I quickly made my way to exit the factory. I wanted out as fast as my feet could carry me and I never wanted to step foot back into that factory. I never wanted to see that wretched man again.

**Review: Continue?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for all your reviews. They really mean a lot to me. To all my followers: Hi! :)**

**So Bella just finished meeting Mr.. Cullen! He was not the nicest person. Let's see if her luck will change. **

It had been 2 weeks since my visit to the factory. I had continued to look for work but being a woman of little means and no references or previous work experience it was difficult.

On the up side however, father was not getting worse. Instead of a surgery the doctor had settled to keep making frequent visits to check my father's leg. He acknowledged the hardships in my finding work and agreed to start a tab for me. Every penny that was left went to the rent. And now we were officially out of money. We had not been to market for food or necessities. We simply ate slowly the little bit of food we had left in the cabinets. Very slowly.

I sat at the kitchen table with my head in my hands. Stressed. Scared. Tired.

"Isa?" I heard a little voice say. I lifted my head from my hands. My eyes felt dry, and my body weak. I saw Mary's little face looking back at me. "Isa, what are we going to eat?" I shook my head.

We had little food left. "Oh. I will-um make something," I said getting up from the table. I went to the kitchen and opened the cabinet doors. There was a small bag of rice and one onion. I heaved a sigh as I reached for them both. Onion rice it was.

"Isa, what's going to happen to us? Will we be put out?"

"I don't know Mary!" I said in a mistakenly harsh voice. Catching myself, I turned to face her. Her eyes were wide, and I could see sadness in them. "Oh, I'm sorry Mary. I just need some time to think. We will not be put out. I will think of something. Please go set the table for your sisters."

"I hear that some girls take in laundry. Mending and cleaning clothes. I could help you wash and hang them." I thought for a moment. Taking in laundry would mean going into town and offering the service. But I was tired. Job after job I had been rejected. Nothing was working.

"I'll think about it. Thank you, Mary."

After my sisters had eaten, I made my way to my father's room and took a seat by his side. His eyes were shut tightly, and his breathing was soft and even. How peaceful he looked while he slept. It was best he was not awake to see the hardships the family was going through. It was best he could not see the empty cabinets, and the look of fear in his children's eyes. I placed my hand over one of his. "Father," I whispered. "Father, I'm doing my best. I will take care of you. You will feel better soon. But I'm so scared, I wish you were better. I wish I could make all of this go away. If only I was born a man." I chuckled to myself. If only. Surely it would make finding work easier. I laid my head down on the side of the bed, my hand still clutching onto my father's. It was not long before sleep found me.

The next morning, I jolted awake at the sound shattering glass. My heart beat rapidly as I quickly stood, rushed out of my father's room and into the kitchen. Grace was covering her eyes and Mary was scrambling on the floor to pick up the shards of glass. It was one of the good plates. "Mary, Grace, back up. I will clean it up. What happened?" I said pulling my two sisters away from the shattered glass. Grace timidly pointed at Mary, with a bashful smile.

"I'm sorry Isa, you were asleep. I was trying to make some breakfast and the plate slipped from my hand. I'm so sorry."

I looked at my little sister. Poor thing I thought. She should have still been in bed sleeping while I made her breakfast. She was at such a tender age. She was supposed to be being spoiled.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm not mad. Just stay safely away so I can get this cleaned up quickly. I have to go into town this morning." I grabbed a broom and started to sweep up the shards of broken glass. Suddenly there came a knock at the door. I heaved a frustrated sigh. "What?" I yelled.

"Dr. Hale" came a voice from the door.

"Oh." I said quickly sweeping the glass shards into a corner until I could tend to them properly. Mary quickly jumped from her position and raced over to the door before me. She opened it with a smile.

"Why hello Miss Mary," Dr. Hale said with a grin.

"Hello to you too," she said with a bashful smile. "Please come in doctor."

He chuckled. "Thank you kindly."

"May I take your hat?" I gave him an embarrassed smile. It was kind of him to entertain her forward flirting.

"Yes indeed. Thank you." He handed it down to her and she took it eagerly. "How is your father?" He asked looking to me. I straightened myself to answer but Mary responded.

"Well he is not worsening. Thanks to you, of course doctor."

I shook my head. "Mary, take Grace to the other room please so that the doctor and I may speak. _Alone_." She gave me a pouty look, took Grace's hand and led her away to the back. I looked at the doctor and half smiled. "Again, I am sorry. She is-"

"No need," he said as he held up a hand. "She is very sweet. So how is the man doing?"

"As she said, he has not worsened. But I'm not too sure he is getting better either. I will wait for your report."

"Let's have a look." He made his way into my father's room. While carefully looking over my father, he pulled out his stethoscope and listened for a moment. He then placed a hand on my father's forehead. I watched closely from the doorway like a little child awaiting bad news. He glanced over at me and gave me a tight smile. "Um, if I may, please shut the door while I have a look at his leg."

"Oh, yes of course." I leaned in and shut the door quickly. But I found myself pacing nervously back and forth past the door. It had been awhile. That must have been a bad sign, I thought to myself. What if the news was bad? What would I do? I could not take any more bad news. I was already at my wits end. Finally, the door creaked open.

"Miss Swan, you may come in now." I entered the room with speed to hear his update. "Please shut the door." I did so with a look of despair. By the sound of his voice I could sense there was something wrong. "Miss Swan. I examined his leg for a good long while. Sorry for the long wait. The conclusion of the matter, at least from my professional opinion, is that we should consider surgery. The leg is not getting better and I do not want to risk infection. I feel we have given it enough time." I sighed. My heart sunk.

For a moment I stood stunned. After taking a deep breath, I nodded. "I-I understand. Thank you for coming today and taking the time to look over him. May I ask, how soon?"

"Next week. I will give it one more week. But when I arrive next week, I will bring the saw and the needed medication to do the surgery if my opinion does not change again."

I was slowly losing my grip on reality. Why was this happening to me? Had I always not been a good girl? I honored my parents, I always sought to help others, and I always gave my all in everything I did. And yet people like Mr. Cullen, cruel and uncaring in the worst way, seemed to rise above me and prosper. Damn him! And Damn this world! "Miss Swan," Dr. Hale put his hand on my shoulder, "I think it best if you sit. You are trembling."

I slumped down by my father's bedside.

"Breath," he said. "It will be ok. I know this is a lot to take in. I will do the surgery and add it to your tab. But I do not expect the money upfront."

"I know you are being kind. And it's not as if I do not appreciate it. But you do not understand how much I wish I could pay you. I hate that you must wait for the money you work for."

"We all need a little mercy and help at times Miss Swan. No one is above a helping hand."

"Yes, again thank you, for taking _pity_ of us." I held a little disdain in my voice, and he seemed to notice. I didn't mean to sound so ungrateful. I was grateful. But I hated charity.

"It's not pity Miss Swan. I can see this is a rough time for you. And I can also see you working hard to keep your family afloat. You are strong. Most would have given up and perhaps have even resorted to other vulgar methods. I believe things will change for you sooner than you expect."

I smiled. "Thank you for your kind words doctor. I will get your things." I walked out of the room still pondering the debt we would be in after the surgery. Then I remembered my manners for hospitality. "Oh, I am sorry. Can I offer you a cold drink? Tea?" He walked past me to the door and grabbed his hat from the hook where it hung.

"Thank you, Miss Swan. That is kind of you, but no. I must be on my way. I have a baby to deliver and I'm sure she is not too keen on waiting much longer." He smiled at me. "Good day."

I nodded with a smile.

"Thank you again," I said as I shut the door behind him. At this point, my mind was made up. I knew what I had to do. Without thinking I rushed outside and grabbed a laundry basket. "Mary," I shouted, "watch Grace and Jane, I'm going into town." I was officially out of options and time. My pride be damned! I had no pride left, there was little else I could do other than beg at this point. Taking in laundry was my only option left. And I was going to do it. Would it be humiliating? Without a doubt. But there was nothing else for me to do. Even being a maid was not an option. Most would not take a clearly poverty-stricken girl, without references. 'Please Lord, give me this one break, I beg thee,' I whispered as I marched my way to town.

Once in town, I chose to set myself up a few yards away from the tailor shop. It was a convenient spot. I set my small basket in front of me and watched as people passed by. Some were already giving me odd and peculiar looks. I brushed my hair from my face as I looked at the bustling crowd around me. For a moment I just stood there, holding onto the shred of dignity I had left before I surrendered it up.

There was a couple that came out of the tailor shop and I took my chance to approach them. The wife looked at me in disgust as she shrank away behind her husband before I could even speak. But I wasn't going to give up that easy. "Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. I offer to clean, sow and mend any clothing you have, be it new or old."

"No thank you," the man said holding his wife closer and quickening their pace.

Then a man with a book in hand and an umbrella passed by. "Sir," I shouted, "I would like to offer you my services-"

He yanked himself away from me, "shoo, be gone." He waved his hand at me and kicked at the dust.

A kind looking woman passed by with a smile on her lips, until she saw me. Her face scrunched into a look of repulsiveness when I offered my service to her. She shook her head and moved quickly to escape me. It was the same with others. Several people pasted by and each of them either ignored me or scurried away with a look of disgust. I was starting to think that this idea was crazy. I may as well just beg for money. Perhaps some would be willing to toss a few pennies my way instead of speaking to me. But somehow, I just could not let myself resort to taking money for nothing.

So, I kept at it. All day. There were many times I felt like giving up and going home. At times I found myself just staring at the ground hoping someone would drop some clothes in my basket and pay me without a word. Wishful thinking of course. But then I would picture the rent being due, the look of fear in my sisters' eyes, and my sick father. I had to fight. I had to do it for them.

It was nearing evening and I knew I had to be on my way home soon. The sun was already starting to set and it was not safe to wonder home in the dark. I looked at my empty basket. Another failed attempt. Another door slammed shut in my face. Perhaps I did something awful in a past life. Perhaps I was just destined to fail at life. I bit my lip and I picked up my basket. I would try again in the morning. Turning to be on my way, I heard a voice.

"Excuse me," came a commanding voice from behind me. I whirled around to find a large well-dressed man staring back at me. He had green eyes and jet-black hair. He gave me a warm smile.

"Yes, Sir?" I said eyeing him suspiciously. Perhaps he was mistaken and thought me to be someone else.

"Do you mend clothing?"

My heart just about jumped from my chest. "Yes Sir. Absolutely," I said quickly.

"And clean them? Including stains?"

"Yes. I can get almost anything out." Oh my god.

"And ironing? Are they pressed after?"

"If you desire. Then it will be done." Anything you want will be done.

He smiled. "Excellent. Are you willing to travel?" Travel?

"What do you mean? To where?"

"This is the address." He handed me a small piece of paper with a scribbled address on it. "It's a large estate. You would have a quiet shop to complete your work and you will be well compensated to do so."

What? Was this really happening? A man who didn't know me, offering me a job. I knew that beggars could not be choosers, but this seemed too good to be true. "Forgive me Sir, but are you sure you want me to do this job? I mean, I would gladly do the job properly but I don't have any references."

"I don't recall asking for any. And the job is yours if you choose to accept. Everything will be provided. Anything that is not, you will receive money to go out and purchase to complete your work. With each garment you will be given instructions so you will never wonder what needs doing. Are you willing?"

Was I willing? Was that even a real question? Did he not see me begging for work a few moments ago? I nodded my head quickly. I was in no position to turn down any work.

"Yes Sir. I would be happy to."

"Excellent. Can you start tomorrow? There are quite a few garments that need tending to right away.

My eyes widened a little. "Yes. I would be happy to. Of course."

He smiled. "Your name?"

"I-Isabella Swan." He took out a small pad and a pen and jotted down my name.

"Age?" I could not understand why that was important, but I did not want to rock the boat as it were. Far be it from me to argue with my new boss.

"Twenty-two."

"Thank you. Work starts at 8am, ends at 5pm. I will have a contract for you to sign in the morning when you arrive. I will also answer any further questions you have then. It was lovely to meet you Miss Swan, and I look forward to seeing you in the morning." He strode off quickly before I had a moment to catch my breath. I watched as he entered a lavished carriage rode off leaving a trail of kicked up dust behind him.

I blinked a few times. Had what happened, really just happened? My head was spinning. I couldn't believe I was employed. I would get a steady wage. And the work seemed easy enough.

I was elated to tell my sisters that night that I had secured a job. However, I was scared and excited at the same time of my new job. Although I was very grateful for the job, it was literally dumped in my lap unexpectedly. What other option did I have other than to accept? But then who hires a poverty stricken woman with no references? He clearly had a lot of wealth. That was easy to see by his posh dress and classy mannerisms. Something told me I was accepting too quickly. I should have learned more about the man. But it wasn't like I had other options to consider. And when would I ever get another opportunity like this one? If I turned it down, someone else no doubt would take the work. All I could do was hope for the best.

That was the first night I slept peacefully in a very long time.

The next morning, I was up bright and early. I did not want to be late on my first day of work. I put on my best dress, which was normally used for church, but I hadn't been going lately anyhow. I barely had time to say my daily prayers at night due to stress and exhaustion. I kissed my father, Jane, and Grace goodbye. They were still fast asleep in the early dawn.

Mary however was up to see me off. I could see how nervous she was that I was leaving. So I told her to work on her reading and spelling for the day and to wash the laundry. "I will be home for dinner," I said as I leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Do not worry. If this job works out, we will have a better life soon. Remember to look after your sisters. And lock the door behind me. Do not open the door for strangers."

She smiled but I could see the worry in her face at being left alone during the day. I was always the one home. The one that always cooked, did the laundry, and helped them with their education for the day. But I needed to provide for them now. This is what they needed me to be now.

When I finally found my way to the large estate with the help of a few people in town, my breath caught in my throat. Large did not seem to be the right word to describe the enormous estate that stood behind thick black gates. I gasped at its massive presence. It was more of a display of power than anything else.

I could see the green gardens and fountains in the front yard. It was sheer beauty. I ducked behind the massive gates and watched as the busy staff scurried around primping the gardens and scrubbing the fountains. "Miss Isabella Swan?" I jumped at the voice. It was the man from yesterday.

"Oh! So sorry Sir, I was just admiring y-your beautiful h-home. Estate. Mansion I mean. It is beautiful." He smiled as he took in my appearance which was much better than our initial meeting.

"No need to be nervous Miss Swan. My name Jacob Black. I can escort you in now. Follow me, please." I nodded and followed. So far, a shaky beginning. He opened the giant black gates and walked through motioning for me to follow and keep up. "These are the front gardens, if you follow the path you can walk around the entire estate while viewing the gardens and fountains. Perhaps if you ever have some free time you will do so."

Would I be allowed to do such a thing? I thought I would be locked in a room all day to work. But I suppose if he mentioned it, then I could. "That is very kind of you. I would love to do so."

"Just do not disturb the staff." Four large white stone pillars lined the entrance to the mansion. As I looked closer at them, I saw intricate designs of delicate beautiful vines that had been chiseled into each one of them. Such beauty. I had never seen anything like it. A man dressed in a white suite opened the door for us bowing as he did so, "Welcome back Mr. Black," he said in a low voice.

"Thank you," Jacob replied without looking at the man. Our feet echoed on the milky marble floors as we walked in. I found myself looking up at the towering gold-trimmed ceiling. How could anyone afford such a decadent way of living? "This way Miss Swan," I heard Jacob's voice echo through the great entry hall. I shut my agape mouth and quickly caught up to him.

He led me into a large office room that was easily the size of my home in its entirety. "You may sit if you like," he motioned to a large plush cream chair. I was afraid to sit in it, for fear I would stain it somehow. It looked untouched. He took his seat behind the large desk that sat in the middle of the room and then glanced up at me as if wondering why I was still standing.

I slowly took my seat on the edge of the chair. He smiled in approval. "Here are the papers needing your signature. They simply state why you are here, the work you are responsible for, and the payment that will be due. You will be paid fifteen shillings at the end of each week. You will have weekends off, unless you choose to come in to get ahead on your work." My heart leaped. Fifteen shillings! My word! But I was a woman. Was there some mistake? It was more than I could ever hope to make!

I would be able to pay for food, and start paying on my debt to the doctor. Of course, I would need to save up for a market trip. Rent was first. Millions of thoughts were running through my head.

"Obviously it goes without saying that you are expected to complete a reasonable amount of work during the day. You will not be kept if your work is too slow, or if it is deemed unsatisfactory. Do you have any questions I can answer upfront?"

My head was still spinning from the compensation that was due. But I thought for a moment. I was still wondering if he had the right person for the job. I was too simple for such a job. To work in such a massive home without references, and to be paid handsomely seemed all too good to be true.

"Mr. Black, if you don't mind me asking, why was I chosen for this job?"

He raised one brow. "Do you not want the work? I was under the impression you wanted the job. If not, I apologize for your time being wasted."

I shook my head quickly. "No. No. I want the job. I am just wondering why you would hire-well-me." I looked down at my dress, which before I entered into the home seemed decent, but now looked ragged and inappropriate. I laughed awkwardly. "I mean, I guess I'm just wondering if you might have made a mistake? I mean look at me. I'm not sure if I'm what you are looking for."

"No mistake Miss Swan. As long as you are capable of completing the work we discussed earlier, you are fit to be hired."

I knew of sewing, mending buttons and tares and washing clothing. Even ironing was a simple task. In fact, it was all the duties any woman in my class would be more than familiar with. But the way Jacob spoke about my responsibilities made it seem like I was to do something much more difficult. But maybe it was just me reading too far into his words. "What type of garments will I be tending to?"

"Coats, ties, shirts, trousers, and so forth. Nothing out of the ordinary. Did you not say you were experienced with sewing and mending?

"Yes Sir, I do have experience. I really do."

"Well, know that the garments you will be attending to are made of the finest quality. Each garment should be tended to with the utmost care. As I stated before, whatever is needed will be provided, or you will be given the money to purchase what you need."

"I understand. And t-thank you. Thank you for that. May I see my work space?"

H smiled. "Of course. But first your signature is needed." He pushed the papers closer to me while taking out a pen and setting it down on the table next to the papers. I looked down at the documents carefully. I don't know why I continued staring at them. It was not as if I had much of a choice. It was either work here or go back to begging on the street.

But I was skeptical. I was no more than a stranger to him, and yet he had invited me into his magnificent home, offered me a steady wage, and was willing to trust me with his money to get any supplies needed.

I picked up the pen and signed my name at the bottom of the document. He grinned as he took the papers and stacked them off to the side of the desk. Now what? He stood and straightened his coat. "Please, Miss Swan, follow me." I did so silence as he led me down a long hallway and up several a flight of stairs. He seemed to tackle the stairway with ease while I on the other hand struggled to keep pace with him. Slowly, the sounds of maids and servants clamoring around below faded away as we went higher and higher.

When we reached the very top the air was still, and the floor was devoid of anyone. No doormen, no maids, no servants. It was not just quiet. Unnervingly quiet. Even Jacob's movements were suddenly a lot more controlled, and careful so as to make as little noise as possible.

I held my breath slightly as we moved down another long-decorated hallway passing several large wooden doors that I was sure led to other luxurious rooms. At the end of the hallway stood two double wooden doors that looked like it led to a massive room beyond my imagination. Next to it however was a smaller single wooden door. Jacob went to the smaller wooden door and opened it motioning me to go in. I nodded once and went inside.

I expected it be a small dungeon. I expected it to be put in a small room with no windows or sunshine. After all, I didn't deserve much. I expected to be treated as the poor always were. With little compassion, or care about work conditions. But that was far from what I received. The room was far from any of those notions. It was a rather large room with long tables for holding different types of fabrics and equipment and in the corner there was a dark wooden table that held a sewing machine. I had always wanted one for my home but could never afford one.

I walked over to the machine and ran my hand along the sides of it. It certainly was a fine machine. And much faster than a needle and thread.

"Have you ever used one before?" Jacob asked.

I looked at him with a look of surprise and wondered if I should lie and say yes. If I told the truth he might have had second thoughts about keeping me. But how much worse would it be if I lied and I fell on my duties due to a lack of knowledge?

"I-well I always wanted to use such a machine but have never had the privilege."

He nodded. "Thank you for your honesty. And that's alright Miss Swan. Most have not used one before. It's the newest and latest machinery for mending clothing. You will have to learn though."

"Of course. I will learn quickly. I will not let it interfere with my work. I promise I will not disappoint you Sir."

"I trust you," he said holding up a hand. "How do you like your work space? Is there enough light? Even though there are curtains, you will find that this entire room is mostly windows. You can unveil each window if you wish. And I'm sure you will find the sights below to be decadent and stimulating should you need a break."

"Thank you, Sir. I will work hard. I promise, I won't let you down." I kicked myself for repeating myself so many times. For letting my nerves get the better of me. If I continued to sound like a repeating fool he might have started to wonder about my qualifications after all.

"I'm sure you will work hard. Miss Swan I have another appointment to attend to, but I will send you in an assistant in."

"Assistant?" I would have company?

"Well, she will not help you in your actual work. But she will assist you with any errands that need doing. Such as going to town for fabrics or tools you may need. She will also show you such things as how to work the sewing machine and answer other questions about your work space. Her name is Lisa. She will be in soon. Good day, until our next meeting Miss Swan."

"Good day Mr. Black. And thank you." Once he was gone, I took a deep breath and looked around the room. It was a wonderful work space. And it was all mine. It was just me and the fabrics. No one hanging over my head in a sweaty factory. No more begging on the streets. I had a proper place to work and a steady wage. I smiled. Damned be that man at the factory. This was far better than anything he could have given me. I walked over to the curtains and pulled them back with one big yank. The sun poured in and painted the room in a decadent gold. My luck had finally changed.

"Hello," came a soft but cheerful voice. I jumped a little and whirled around. "Sorry," she said with a bashful face, "didn't mean to startle you. Welcome to the manor. I'm Lisa. Jacob sent me to make sure you are well settled. How are you liking your work space?"

"Hello. My name is Isabella. And very much. Better than I could have ever imagined. And better than I deserve."

She giggled. "The master is very generous to his staff. But he does expect results." Speaking of results, where was the clothing I was to mend? I looked around.

"Where am I to find the clothing I am to wash and mend?"

"Ah," she said walking over to a small door next to the desk the sewing machine sat on. "Through this door is a garment closet. In here, you will find the laundry and clothing that needs tending to. For each garment the master will have already assigned instructions. Just read and follow them carefully."

"I will. He seems like a kind master I would not want to disappoint him."

"Well, he keeps to himself most of the day. He is a busy man. And he does not like to be disturbed for petty things. So, take care not to bother him."

"Well it was kind of him to show me in and around a little despite his busy schedule."

"The master? He showed you around?"

"Yes. Jacob? I mean Master Black. He met me by the entry gates."

"Oh dear, no. That is Jacob Black. He is the master's most trusted assistant. More like his right-hand man. He oversees everything here at the manor so the master will not be bothered." Oh. I was so sure he was master of the house. He certainly behaved that way.

Lisa laughed a little. "He is not the master. But it is normal to think so. He typically is the first and only face people see around here in a position of authority. If there is a dispute or issue, he handles all of them. As I said, it is rare the master comes out. He uses the back entrance of the manor to come and go as he pleases. He is very private."

More like a hermit. What? Was he afraid of a little conversation? "Where is it he goes in this manor? I mean when he comes and goes, where does he go in this place? How could anyone not see him?"

"He has private entrances to his office and of course his bedroom. His office is next door to you. Which reminds me. Do your work but try not to make any undue noises." I nodded. Why on earth would there be a room with a sewing machine and a wash bucket next to his office if he was so uptight about noise? That made no sense at all. "There is a door to his office from inside the garment closet. You will see it is a double door closet, one door on each side of the closet. Your door is for entering to get the garments and his door is for retrieving and giving you more garments. But you are never to go through or open his door unless he sends for you. His door is only for his use. When you finish a garment, you are to put it in that room with a note saying that it is complete. And besides taking and putting garments in that room, be sure to keep the door closed from your end. Never are you to leave it open. The master would not like that."

What was wrong this man? Was he some crazy antisocial recluse? I could only guess what his office must look like. Probably a dark, cold and dense room full of papers and dust with a crabby old man working frantically. I chuckled a little at my vision. As long as I got paid though, I cared not who he was or what he preferred. "Thank you, Lisa. I do have one more question. How do I work this sewing machine? I have never used one before, and I should hate to damage anything by making unnecessary mistakes."

"It's easy," she said with a smirk. She showed me quickly how to use the machine. It was surprisingly much simpler than I had expected. She opened the desk drawers to show me all the tools that were available to me. Scissors, pin cushions, thread holders, rulers in all different sizes, fold out paper mats, and practically anything else I could want or need. She showed me where the iron and ironing board was. Then she took me into a small side room I had not noticed before.

It was a small dark room with one window for light and a wide table in the middle. On top of the table was a large tin wash bucket and a scrubbing board already nestled inside. She pointed to three small bins below the table. "Those hold all the soaps you will need to do the washing. The master has sensitive skin. He pre-orders these soaps from Paris. So, you will have to tell Jacob when you start to run low. There is also some baking soda, vinegar, and lemons. Those are just purchased in town, you can also tell Jacob when you run low on those as well."

The room really did have everything that was needed to wash, mend and sew clothing. A small fortune must have been spent making this room so functional and well stocked. "Let's see," Lisa said running over a few things in her mind "I think I covered everything. But if you have further questions just ask. Oh. The privy is outside your work office to the left. There is small room. You will find it. And it's checked three times a day." She gave me a small smile.

"Thank you. For everything Lisa. I don't have any questions now but if I do, I'll be sure to ask. I think I shall get started on my work now."

"Excellent. I will bring you up some tea, and refreshments. Also, I will be in periodically to check on you, should you have any questions." I pinched myself again and again. This was unbelievable. No. This was a dream. This could not be real. How could it? Surly someone as poor as me did not just get a top-notch job dropped in their lap everyday... Whoever the master was, I was eternally grateful to him. There was nothing I could possibly do to ever repay him. I would have been on the streets today begging for soiled laundry if it weren't for this job.

But most importantly this job would allow my family to stay afloat in the hard times that seemed just around the corner. I knew life would only get more complicated if my father lost his leg. I was dreading it. But at least the rent would be paid and there would be bread on the table. Without further delay I set to work.

I spent the next few days sewing and mending away. Some of the clothing just needed cleaning, others needed buttons sewn on or tears stitched up. My work overall was very calming. It was nice being left alone while doing tasks I was already very familiar with. And getting paid to do so. Though I did miss my sweet sisters.

I missed Mary helping me out with the sheets and the laundry. I missed the excited look in her eyes when I said it was time to go to market for the week. I had only been working for a few days, so we had not had a real trip to the market yet. We were still going through our food reserves. For this reason I decided to forgo my dinner meals at night and only survive on the refreshments given to me during the day which Lisa had so kindly and faithfully brought to me everyday. Sometimes she would bring me fruit, different cheeses, crackers, or even thin slices of meat. Whatever I received, I was thankful for.

As I finished ironing a well knitted pair of dress pants, I heard the faint sound of a door opening. My eyes immediately went to the closet door. I could tell it was the master of the house rummaging around. It was like this every day. He never opened the door from my end, never said thank you, and never stayed in the small garment room for more than a few seconds. He would simply take the garments he needed and hang others with instructions.

I would be lying if I said I was not a little curious about what the master looked like. To know who he really was. I even thought about hiding in the small room just to catch a glimpse of him. But he seemed to know when exactly when I was inside the room and when I wasn't. Sometimes seconds after I shut the door on my end, he would open his door, sort through his clothes and then be on his way.

One time I looked for a peephole but found none. It amazed me how we never ran onto each other despite me purposely trying to accidentally do so. I even considered leaving my door open a crack on accident just to catch a quick glance at him. But Lisa had more than made it clear that the master would not be pleased, and it was too much of a risk for my job.

I heard the master's door slam shut, causing the door from my end to rattle. That was usual. But I knew it was clear for me to enter and store away the finished garment I had been working on. I stood slowly and approached the room. As I opened the door there was a garment hung in such a way that it fell into my face as I entered. I heaved a sigh, as I pushed it out of the way in order to hang my finished garment. After hanging it neatly, I turned to look at the garment that was obviously hung by the door so I would address it right away.

I took the garment down and looked at the note attached to it. It read:

_"This suit was not pressed to my satisfaction. Fix it immediately. I expect it back within the hour." _

I looked over the garment carefully and saw that one of the sleeves did not receive the iron. I heaved a sigh. How did I forget to press the other sleeve? I thought I must be more careful. Too many mistakes like that could get me fired. The master did not seem like the forgiving type. I took it back into my work room and ended up going over the whole garment with the iron just to make sure I did not miss any other areas. Once finished, I hung it in the room by his door feeling slightly irritated at his lack of appreciation for anything I did for him.

Never once a thank you. Just notes with orders. I reached for a dress shirt which had a note that read:

_"Wash, mend the button, iron, and return."_

After closing the door behind me I immediately heard the other door open from his side. I held my breath as I listened. It was silent. I usually could hear him moving about but there was no sound. I wondered if he, again, was not pleased with my work. Or perhaps he was looking for something else to complain about. Finally, I heard him move a few things around and then softly shut his door. My chest heaved a sigh. Was he pleased? Or had he left unsatisfied notes? I slowly turned the knob to the garment room and peeked in. My eyes widened a little at the surprise note left hanging from a string attached to a hook from the ceiling. I walked over to it and held it up to the light:

_"Miss Swan, are you eating adequately?"_

I reread the note several times and scrunched my face in confusion. Eating adequately? What business was it of his? What right did he have to pry and ask about my eating habits? Our relationship was not personal, it was business only. I ripped the note from the string and balled it up in my hand as I considered whether to answer such a prying question. And if I did, should I be honest? In truth, I was not eating that much. There just wasn't enough to go around at the house. I lived off the small refreshments I was given throughout my work day. But I did not think he had a right to know such things. Such things were simply none of his business.

I went to my work station and pulled out a pen and a small piece of paper. I glared at the note as I wrote:

_"Master of the house, my eating habits are well and fine. Although I feel your inquiry comes from a good intentioned heart, I would appreciate you not asking such questions, as they are personal, not work related."_

I went to the room and hung the note where his had been, and left quickly shutting the door slightly harder than I meant to. Easy Bella. I tried to calm myself. I returned to my work but kept my ears alert to the sound of his door. It did not take long to hear his door open. There was a wave of silence and then I heard his door close again.

Quickly, I put down my work, a little anxious to see how he responded to such a forward note. I opened the door from my side only to find he had not responded at all. There was no note awaiting me. I looked around to see if perhaps I missed the note, but the longer I looked the clearer it became that he chose not to respond. I thought, maybe I had angered him. He would not fire me over such a thing, would he? It was still my right to say what I would and would not allow.

I went back to my station and continued my work, but still kept ever alert to the sound of his door. I kept revisiting the garment room just in case I missed hearing him. Sill there was no response. Maybe, he was just adhering to my wishes. After all, I didn't know the master, I had never seen him, or spoken to him face to face. I did not know his mannerisms either. Other than he liked to be left alone.

Hour after hour, garment after garment, instructions after instructions. Mend, wash, hang, and iron. My body felt weak.

I stood and walked to the large window and opened it a little to get some cool air into the room. I looked down at the gardens below. The sheer beauty alone was enough to rejuvenate me. Suddenly there came a sharp knock at the door.

"Yes?" I said quickly fixing my unruly hair and smoothing out my dress.

Lisa entered with a smile. "Hello, Miss Swan. How goes the work?"

"A little tired today. But it's going." I watched as she wheeled in a cart and parked it next to table that was clear of clutter.

I scrunch my face in confusion. "What is this?" I half laughed. She merely looked up at me for a moment, smiled, and then started unloading covered plates onto the table. As I started to walk over to the table the smell of fresh cooked food hit my nose and sent delightful shivers down my body. My mouth watered.

"Here you go," she lifted one of the covered plates, "this is some hot bread, and butter." She lifted another lid, "sausages, and jelly, and," she lifted yet another cover, "soup of the day, veal broth."

"Lisa you don't have to do this. Honestly. I mean this wonderful. But it's also too much. I would be fine with the tea and cakes you bring me every day. There is no need to give me this much." I was thankful and shocked at the same time.

She smiled sweetly. "Just following orders Miss Swan."

All delight drained from my face, "Whose," I half shouted.

"The master's of course." In that moment I felt a ball of anger take hold of me from the inside. So, _this_ was his arrogant, pompous response. I was not his charity case. I was not a child or a dog he could just shove food in front of and expect it to be eaten. I was starting to hate the man. A man I had never even met.

"Lisa, with all due respect, I cannot accept all of this. I don't feel comfortable doing so. And next time you may tell the master, that he need not trouble himself again with spoiling me so." Her eyes widened a little at my words.

"Miss Swan, I do not think he meant any disrespect by this gesture. As I said, he is very kind and is only thinking of your health while you work here, I'm sure."

She clearly was not aware of our conversations to understand that the gesture was far from an act of kindness. More like an arrogant gloat of power. I looked again at the food with both love and hate. I was angry that my mind was holding strong, but my body was slowing betraying me. How could he use such a thing against me?

"But, if you are not happy to receive the food, I suppose you could write a letter of complaint and I will deliver it for you." Lisa's eyes showed that she considered me to be the most ungrateful person alive. I didn't blame her for thinking such thoughts. If I didn't know the whole story I would have come to the same conclusion about my actions.

"No, no. I'm sorry Lisa. I was just surprised is all," I lied. "It's just that, it's such a great kindness, I wouldn't want to start getting used to and expecting such luxuries from him."

Lisa's face softened. "As I said, the master is very kind. He has always treated his employees well. Take his kindness." My teeth crunched down on my tongue at the last word she used. It was far from a kindness. More like a slap.

"Yes, I will thank you."

"Enjoy your meal Miss Swan. And let me know if there is anything else, I can bring you. There is water in the pitcher as well if you get thirsty." She pointed to a pitcher of water I had not noticed she had set on the end of the table.

"Thank you."

"Here," she said holding out a white piece of paper. "The master said its some important instructions critical to your work."

I looked at the note in dread. No doubt it was part of his showy display. After I took it, she left quickly telling me she would be back in a little bit to collect the dishes. I slowly unrolled the note, nervous of what it might say. It read:

_"Miss Swan, may I remind you, you work for me. That makes you my concern. It's not personal, just business. You have been slacking in your work, and it is my hope that these refreshments will improve your performance."_

Slacking. Slacking? Slacking!? I only had to redo one single garment. He considers that slacking? I balled up the note and threw it across the room. And I was not _his_ concern at all. I was fully capable of taking care of myself. This man was a prying arrogant fool. Just because I worked for him did not mean he owned me. I refused to respond to such a note.

The smell of the food hit my nose again, and I eyed it with longing eyes. I didn't want to want the food, but it looked amazing. I lifted one of the tops. What must life be like to eat like this every day I wondered. To be able to afford such delicacies. Defeated, I sat down and ate some of the food in silence as I looked out the large windows at the gardens below. I felt renewed and restored to continue my work after satisfying my hunger pains. However, I had barely made a dent in the amount of food that was given to me. I felt wasteful as I looked at the massive amount of food left.

I thought of my sisters. Perhaps there was a way to save some of the food for them. Why should I eat such delicacies while all they had to eat was onion rice? Why should I have so much food, while theirs was rationed out? They deserved the food. They deserved so much more than I could give them. I would ask Lisa when she returned.

With the new energy I found myself flying through a lot of my work. It was nice to have such strength and vitality. It had been a long time since I had had a decent meal. After some time, Lisa returned smiling as always. "Miss Swan, you look well. Did you enjoy the food? Was it to your liking?"

I smiled back as I ran my hand across a well ironed shirt. "Yes, very much. Thank you. It was wonderful. More than I deserve. In fact, I feel bad, because so much of it is left over. Certainly, it would be a waste to throw it all away."

Lisa wheeled in a cart to collect the dishes. "Oh no Miss Swan. No need to worry. The master's orders are clear. All food that is untouched and left over from all meals go to the children who work at the mills. You see, most of the children are not well off enough to have decent meals before they leave their families and work at the mills. Nor are they fed on the job. But when they come out at the end of the day, the master makes sure there is some food for them outside the mill. Jacob usually heads it up each day." She blushed. "As I said, the master is very kind at heart."

My heart too softened at her words. I did not think the master to be such a man. He seemed cruel and untouched by emotions. But maybe I was wrong. Maybe at heart he did care about others. Most of the wealthy did not give the poor a second thought. Most wealthy men were like that of my father's boss, Mr. Cullen. People like him always sought to step on the poor and keep them there.

I did not bother asking for the leftovers to give to my sisters. I could not deal with the guilt of taking food from small working children. Instead, I would work hard and provide for my sisters. It was the honorable thing to do after all. Soon I would be able to go to market and give them a decent meal.

Lisa wheeled the cart of dishes away. But, halfway out the door she held her hand out to me. "Here, another note from the master."

My heart jumped a little. _Another_ note? I walked over and took it from her. "Thank you, Lisa." She nodded once and then left. Quickly I opened the note and let my eyes scan the words. It read:

_"Much better. The pace of your work is impressive and more suitable. Did you enjoy the refreshments?"_

I didn't want to answer him. But the food was much appreciated. And I was never raised to be unthankful, even if the deed was from someone, I viewed to be unpleasant. A kind deed was a kind deed. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote:

_"Thank your Sir, for the food. It was appreciated. I suppose I was hungrier than I thought. Thank you again for your kindness."_

Short and to the point. No emotions. I left the note in the garment room along with some finished clothing. Sure enough, as always, I heard his side open as soon as I closed my door. There was silence for a moment. Until I heard the slide of a note beneath my door. I looked at it and I feel his presence near my side of the garment door. I unfolded it:

_"Well, you certainly are more pleasant and appreciative when you eat. I thought that perhaps your disagreeable demeanor earlier was your natural temperament. But now I see that you can be civilized. No need to thank me. As I said, Miss Swan, it's not personal, just business. As intended the food served to increase your production. And by extension, please me."_

And just like that I went back to hating the arrogant prick. The man was insufferable. I decided not to answer. I simply continued my work. I had nothing pleasant to say to him, so it was better not to speak at all.

I heard the slide of another note beneath my door. I heaved a sigh. If he expected my work to be efficient, he was certainly making it difficult with all the distractions. I picked up the note and unraveled it:

_"Miss Swan, I am going out of town as of now, on business for the next week. When I return, I am hosting an important event. I require a new suit. Lisa will send you the measurements and instructions. I expect the suit to be finished when I return. Refer to Lisa for any further inquiries you might have from this point forward. Starting now."_

A new suit? My heart raced a little. How could I be expected to make sure the suit was ready for him? Surly I would need him to try it on before it was finished, so if I needed to make any adjustments, I would have the time to do so. I panicked a little.

Quickly I grabbed a note and scribbled down my frantic thoughts.

"_Dear, master of the house,_

_I realize I will have your measurements, but I fear the suit will not be ready and complete unless you try it on. Adjustments are always needed before a garment is complete. I feel you will be disappointed if a fitting it not arranged before your event."_

I quickly ran through the garment room and slid the note under his door. I hoped he had not left yet. I hoped I was not too late. If I was, perhaps he would get the note when he returned from his trip and respond. I feared if his suit was not ready for his event, he might fire me. Or hire someone who was perhaps more experienced. I pressed my ear to his door straining to hear any sort of sound that would reassure me that he was still around. But I heard nothing.

I started to bite my lip, nervously awaiting a response I was not sure would come. I blinked twice as I put my hand on the knob, but suddenly heard Lisa's words in my head. That I was never to open his side. But if he wasn't in, it would be safe. Right? On the other hand, if he was in, I would no doubt would be in trouble.

I heard something small being slipped under the door. My eyes widened as I looked at the note that had slid between my feet. I then stared at the door in front of me, as I was tempted to just open the damn door already and catch a glimpse of the man. Clearly, he was still very present. In fact he was right on the other side. As I leaned my head against the door again, I felt like he was standing right there. I could feel him there. Just waiting. I held my breath, and then finally heard his shoes on the hard floors as he distanced himself from the door.

I bent down and picked up the note:

"_I felt I was clear when I said to refer to Lisa for all further inquiries you might have. I will be in for a fitting in one week. You are to put all other work aside until the suit is complete. I expect it to be finished when I return. Miss Swan do not disobey my orders again. I will say no more."_

In my rebellious nature, I wanted to send him another note. But even I knew not to push him on this one.

So the master wanted of the house wanted a new suit. I would make him one alright. And when he came for his fitting- I stopped mid-thought.

_When he came for his fitting. _That meant. Would I finally get to meet the master of the house?

**So? What do you think? This is my first story. Please don't be afraid to leave a comment/review. Even short ones are welcomed. I like to hear your feedback. And if you guys ever have any questions, just ask and I'll respond at the beginning of the next chapter. Thanks for reading. Also just throwing it out there...looking for a Beta if anyone is interested. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for all the reviews. I read them all, and I love them all. Your honesty and enthusiasm has me going! I happy for all of you that are following.**

**keljvt: I saw your question about an EPV! Honestly, I have thought about it. I know we all want to know what is gong on through this man's head. lol. Not sure about it yet though, to answer your question. It's still a thought in process for me. I think it would be fun to do, but I would have to really think about where I would put it. Thanks for reading and reviewing**

**Scattycow : I saw your question on chapter 2. It made me laugh when you asked if I really expected you to believe these two would end up together. But I hope you stick with the story and see for yourself how it all plays out. Thanks for your reviews.**

As the master had said, Lisa was in to give me his measurements and preferences for his new suit. It was complicated, but since I was to put all other work aside it was easy for me to focus my complete attention on the task.

While I worked tirelessly Lisa would occasionally come in to give me words of encouragement. Which I appreciated. She also continued to bring me banquets of dishes to be eaten every day. Upon master's orders she would say. It irritated me that even though he was away, I still felt like he was controlling me in some way.

It was actually very calm and quiet with the master gone. In fact, over the next week doctor Hale had made the decision it was time to perform surgery on my father's leg. Sad to say it was not a happy occasion to see my father lose his leg, but after the surgery his leg seemed to be healing up well. He was angry of course when he finally came to grip with life again and realized what had happened. The doctor made it clear to him that there was no other choice.

So he settled to stat adapting to not working and spending time with his daughters during the day. I continued to pay the rent and make small payments to doctor Hale for his visits, and the surgery. It took an extra amount of strength for my father to officially accept my working and providing for the family, but he did express appreciation in small ways. Sometimes just a tight-lipped smile.

With doctor Hale making less and less visits for my father's leg, I could begin to make a dent in the amount I owed him. He was kind enough for me to set the times I could pay him, if it was within reason. Some weeks he would let me spend my money on market trips instead of paying him. This allowed me to provide food and pay the rent. It simply was not possible to pay rent, food, and the medical tab every week. So, when I went market, I made sure we had enough to last without going to town every week.

As the week neared its end, so did my work on the master's suit. It was fabulous and well-made if I said so myself. I held it up against the light and looked it over. I measured the shoulders and the length, making sure it fit the instructions. It looked well. But the real test would be when he put it on. Then I could make any needed adjustments. Only then would it be perfect.

My heart jumped a little.

He would need to try it on, I repeated to myself. Would I get to truly meet the master? I mean, I made the suit, only I would know what needed fixing when he tried it on.

Lisa entered my room. She looked at the hanging suit. "Wow. That looks great. The master will be pleased I'm sure. You are very talented. I could never do such work."

"Thank you," I said shyly. "Your instructions were easy to follow."

She laughed. "I wish it was all my instructions. Take your credit Miss Swan. You deserve it. The master gets in this afternoon. He will be wanting to do a fitting."

"Uh, yeah. About that. Will I be doing the fitting? I mean, I didn't know if he would need me there personally?"

"Should not take too long if that's what you are worried about. He is usually very tired from his travels and won't be too apt to put off his rest." Ah. So, he will be more of a grump than normal. How exciting. He was already a brut on a normal day.

"Oh ok. I guess, I'll see him, when he comes in." I said awkwardly.

"I wouldn't worry Miss Swan. I'm sure he will be pleased with your work. I can't see how he wouldn't." She smiled.

As the day went on, I enjoyed my refreshments and the view from the large windows that overlooked the gardens. It was nice to just take some time for myself knowing I had successfully completed my task. But I had a ball of nervousness building up in my stomach at the thought of finally meeting the master.

What if he was a hunched-back? What if he had a long beard and hated the light. A troll no doubt who couldn't wait to slump back into his dark office hole. Maybe he was a dirty old man that lurked in the corners. Or what if he wasn't pleased with my work at all? What if he took one look at my work and dismissed me. He seemed so picky in his tastes. How old was the master anyway?

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. I uncurled my legs from my sitting position and rushed to stand presentably straight. I held my breath. The door opened and in walked Jacob. I let out my breath in relief. It was only Jacob.

He smiled at me. "Hello Miss Swan."

"Hi," I sighed out. He walked over to the suit and looked it over.

"Very nice work."

"Thank you."

"I just came in to make sure you are ready, and everything is in order for the master's fitting. He just arrived home. He insisted he have his fitting today before he retires for the evening."

"Yes, I understand. I mean of course it would work out best that way. To have his fitting before he retires. I mean that would be best right? It's best of course. So yes. A fitting." I stuttered out the words and then embarrassingly looked away.

Jacob chuckled. "Yes, it would be best. So, are you ready Miss Swan? I should like it to go smoothly. Without any complications."

I nodded with a small smile.

"Good, I will inform the master." Jacob turned and left. My heart was thrashing in my chest. In the next moment I would meet the master and I was beyond nervous. Why was I so nervous? My work was well done. I had nothing to hide. I had done my job well so far. But I could not shake my nerves.

Another knock on my door sent shooting waves of anxiety through my body. Jacob entered with a smile. "Master Cullen," he said motioning to the man behind him. _Cullen._ All blood drained from my face as my body stilled. _Cullen? Master Cullen? Cullen, factory mills?_

No, it couldn't-

The man stepped from behind Jacob, with his hands behind his back, and his posture perfectly held upright. He exuded arrogance.

It was _him._ I lowered my eyes and a million thoughts poured through my mind. He was master of this house? Wait. He oversaw hiring me? Wait. Maybe he didn't. Maybe he was just as surprised to see me as I was him. No. He couldn't be! He had called me Miss Swan several times in our note passing. He had to know. Maybe he thought it was a different Swan? I shook my head. Don't be stupid Bella.

"That will be all for now Jacob. Leave us." Jacob nodded once and shut the door behind himself.

Silence. We stood in absolute silence for a great while, just looking at each other. One could hear the sound of a pen drop in the eerie silence that filled the room.

Was he waiting for me to say something to him, as he stood there in his glory and aloofness? He cleared his throat. "Miss Swan?"

"Master Cullen." I said all too quickly dropping my eyes low to the ground.

He chuckled. "That's right, Miss Swan. _Master_ Cullen. You don't look at all pleased to see me." This forced me to lift my head up to look at him.

"I suppose you think this is amusing. But I don't see anything humorous about this. Perhaps you can enlighten me as to why you have the gall to laugh."

"I do as I please in my home. But if you must know, it's your surprised expression mixed with fear. Clearly you expected someone different and are disappointed to see me instead."

I shook my head in anger at the game he was playing. "What is this? Some game? You suddenly had a tug on your heart strings for behaving like a beast that last time we met? You decided to engage in some sort of charity to ease your guilt?"

His eyes slightly darkened. "I have no guilt for the way I treated you. I would do it again. And you are not my charity case. I needed a new seamstress, and you were advertising the skills I needed in the streets of town. Shall we say, almost desperately?" My heart dropped. He was watching? I hated he saw me that way. "Beast or not, I gave you what most refused. Work. To most you were not fit to even take in their dirty undergarments. So, I believe a bit of gratitude is in order for you. Or is it your pride?"

"Pride? Excuse me? If I was a prideful person, I would not have begged you for work. And I would not have been out on the streets begging for laundry."

"And yet you deem yourself above thanking the man who responded to your begging."

"Is that what you want from me? To bend over and thank you for being my savior? My knight in shining armor?"

He grinned. "Where would you be without me? Still begging on the streets no doubt." I bit my bottom lip. I hated to admit it, but he was right. It was stupid to imagine I could have gotten a better deal with anyone else. And even if someone did offer me a job, they would never have paid me what he had given me. Or had given me a workspace and all the materials needed.

"So, you felt sorry for me. Is that it then?"

He sighed. "You have a habit of always making me repeat myself. I do tire of it. I did not feel sorry for you. I still don't. You have a particular set of skills that I need. Instead of wasting my time searching a seamstress down, you were there in town offering the services willingly. That is why I hired you. It's just business. Had you been advertising something different I would not have given you even a second glance."

Just business, he said. Everything was just business with him. "I'm not ungrateful Sir. I am thankful for the work. But I do not understand why you would chose me, given our last encounter. You spoke to me as if I were the dirt beneath your boots. Surely you must understand that you are the last person I would expect anything from." I bit my tongue at my last few words and looked cautiously at him.

"We differ in status if that's what you mean Miss Swan. That being the case you may think my words were cruel but in reality it is just what is done. Your words to me were very forward, therefore you can not be upset that mine to you were as well. I made it very clear what I would tolerate and what I would not."

"You still didn't have to treat me so. You could have been more agreeable."

"You tested my patience. And when they grew thin, I warned you. A warning you ignored."

"You certainly don't have much tolerance than do you?"

"No. I don't." A smiled tugged on the sides of his lips as he looked pointedly at me. I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out as he stared at me with his stormy grey eyes.

"Well, then," I struggled for a moment looking awkwardly at my hands, "It might be overdue. But either way, I thank you. I do appreciate the work. You don't know what it's done for me. For my family."

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" He walked passed me and looked at the suit. He rubbed his hand across it, examining it carefully. He circled around the hanging garment inspecting it. I wanted to know his thoughts, but he gave no expression of being impressed or displeased. I bite my lip as I watched his every movement.

Without a word, he took the garment and went into the closet. When he appeared again he was dressed in the suit. And he looked handsome. Very handsome. I put my head down a little, feeling the heat in my cheeks. Why did he have to look so irresistible? The light silvery blue color of the garment matched his eyes and complimented his dark hair. He might be a brut, but he certainly was strikingly attractive in all the ways a man could be. I had never seen a man like him. His face was strong and defined. His brows were sloped downward as he looked at me with a serious face.

My thoughts angered me. Curse my thoughts! My female weaknesses! He would never be a man I would look on with anything but indifference. I saw a small playful smiled slowly grace his full lips. His eyes seemed to mock my obvious weakness. As if he knew my very thoughts. Immediately I lowered my eyes and cleared my throat. "What do you think? Does it fit?"

He moved around in it for a moment, stretching his arms this way and that. "It feels nice. It's well made. Impressive. I do like it, but it needs taking in a little around the shoulders."

I nodded as I grabbed my pins. The sooner the fitting was over, the sooner I could feel released from his spell. He watched me closely as I stood in front of him to fold the extra loose fabric that needed taking in. Every time I made the mistake of looking up at him, his eyes were there, glued to me, watching my every movement. I could feel the pink in my cheeks as I did my best to look away. Could he not look someplace else, I thought. My hands shook as I struggled to finish my work. It was unnerving being so close to him. So close I could feel his breath on my face and I could smell the scent of honey on him with a hint of pine. Did he always have to smell so lovely?

"Is that all then?" I asked keeping my eyes stationed on his boots, feeling very timid at our close proximity. He didn't seem to mind though. Or even be phased by it.

"You are the seamstress, are you not? I think you to be the best judge of that. But that would require you to actually look at me and not my boots."

I raised a brow at his bluntness. "I am not ashamed to look at you, Sir. I was merely giving you your privacy." It was the best I could think of, but even I didn't believe my words.

"How strange. I have never been fitted for a suit without the maker observing how it fits. And now I wonder how qualified you really are." I raised my eyes in pride, holding my head high. I would not let a man like him belittle me. When our eyes met, he held nothing but arrogance and power in his. I wondered what my eyes held. I tried to make my eyes show the same strength his did, but I felt I put on a pitiful show.

"Perhaps you are just too quick to judge and take a kindness for inadequacy." I bit my tongue.

"My judgment is typically very accurate Miss Swan. But if I have offended you, I encourage you to pay my words no mind." No apology. I half expected one.

"I intend to," I said without thinking. Cullen's amused eyes quickly took a run down my body, amazed by my response. I tried to ignore his gaze as I fixed the ruffled collar around his neck. He smiled slightly as he bent over for me to get a better grip. I felt so short compared to him.

I sucked in a stiff breath as his head leaned forward too close for comfort towards my chest. Noticing my discomfort, he turned his head to the side. "I think it fits quite well. As you mentioned, the shoulders need taking in. I'll tend to it." I backed away speedily averting my eyes to anywhere but his.

"I expect it to be finished by tomorrow. Stay late if you need to finish it tonight. Hang it in the garment room once you are done, and I'll get it tomorrow."

"I understand." I stepped away allowing him space. He quickly passed me by and went to change out of the suit in the garment room. He didn't quite close the door all the way though, and in my embarrassingly curious nature, I found myself tipping my body slightly as he undressed. I wondered if he looked as good without clothes. My eyes widened as I saw the light reflecting off his muscular bare back.

Unexpectedly he turned around and caught my eyes for a moment. I quickly scooted back, tripping over my feet. Did he really see me?

I blushed. It was a vile thing for him to catch me. What would he think? I closed my eyes in embarrassment. He was a man out of my reach. And I would not settle for a man as arrogant and prideful as him. Not only did he deem me unworthy of him, but also I certainly found his demeanor foul and dreadful. Even if he looked sculpted by the gods.

When he opened the door, he was back in his travel clothes. It was awkward as we stood in silence.

"I-when you turned. I was just-I wasn't trying to look in on you."

"Of course not Miss Swan. That would be unbecoming of a lady. Even one as curious as yourself." He smirked.

"Yes. Um, well. I'm happy to make the adjustments to the suit. I will get started right away." I moved a few things around on a nearby table to make it look like I was starting my work, hoping he would take his leave. There was no reason for him to stay any longer. He could leave at any time. But he lingered. I didn't want to be rude and tell him to leave.

"How are you finding your workspace?" He suddenly asked.

"Very pleasing. I have no complaints."

"What a rare relief. And your family? I hope all is well." Was it really needed that we make small talk? I knew his opinion of my family. He wished my father dead the time we spoke in his office. I had not forgotten.

"Thanks to Doctor Hale, yes. Everything is well."

"Doctor Hale?" He asked, slightly surprised.

"Yes," I said in an obvious tone. "He has worked with my family to make sure everyone is healthy. I'm sorry, forgive me, but why the small talk? I know your interest in my father's well being is not real. You wished him dead. You said it would be better for him to die. So why all the questions?"

He sighed. "It's not small talk. I see you are very close to your family and I feel if they are well, you are well. It reflects in your work."

"Well, there are limits. You don't need to know what is happening with my family and I'm not inclined to inform you. It's none of your business really. I can do my work just fine regardless of what is going on in my personal life."

A smile threatened to spread across his lips, but it only became a soft smirk, "Indeed."

"What do you know about me being close to my family anyhow? You don't know me."

"I could see how protective you were of your little sister the day we met. You didn't even want me to look at her."

"You are not what I want my sister to be around. You were arrogant, self-assuming, pompous and-"

"And?" He said angrily. "You have quite a tongue don't you? But, remember who it is you speak to you Miss Swan. At any moment, I can revoke everything I have given you and return you to the streets. I don't respond too kindly to insults. Make no mistake," he approached me with a malicious glare, "I will take _everything_ away. And I will make sure you never find work again. I will have all whom you love starve to death, while you remain destitute. Then you will know just what I am capable of and how beast like I can be." He cupped my chin roughly and tilted my head to look up into his silvery fire filled eyes. "I am master of this house and you will respect me as such while in my presence. Is that clear?"

"Let go of m-"

"Is that clear?" He growled while tightening his grip on my chin.

I clinched my jaw as I glared at him. "Yes," I nodded, angrily yanking my face from his grasp.

"Good. I will retire for the night." He strode and swayed elegantly to the door as if he just hadn't been a monstrous villain uttering the most heinous things. But he held my fate in the palm of his hand. And he knew it. Without him and the more than decent income, I could not survive. I would not be able to feed my family or pay the rent. And to add to it, I had no doubt he could poison my name so that no one would even think to give me work. And I certainly didn't doubt that he would rain down hell upon the person who did.

He was nothing more than a monster that lurked behind a smile and nice clothes.

I ending up staying late into the night to finish Cullen's garment. The work was much needed and appreciated after my encounter with Cullen. It took my mind off my anger, and my humiliation. However, the suit took more time than I expected, as I had to make sure each of the sleeves were the same length, and the stitching was just right. The last thing I wanted was for Cullen to find a mistake with my work and attribute it to some inner problems. I admit, I had my share of problems at home, but it was none of his concern. Being part of the underprivileged class in society, one should always expect hard times. My case was no different.

Before she retired for the night, Lisa was kind enough to bring me some brewed beans in a cup to keep me alert and attentive to my work. I wanted to make sure my work was perfect. No mistakes. As the night went on, I found myself checking every tedious stich. Every thread. Until.

_Swoosh_

The sound of a small note slide under the door from the garment closet. I looked at it for a moment. _I thought he said he was retiring for the night. I thought I wouldn't have to hear from him at least till tomorrow._ I walked over to the folded note and flipped it up. It read:

"_Still working Swan?"_

Obviously. Wasn't it obvious I was still working? Why would he send a note under the door to a person he knew wasn't present? I sighed. As I flipped the paper to the back and wrote out:

"_Yes. Almost done though. I just wanted to finish up. I thought you were to retire for the night, but I see you too are still up."_

I slipped it under his door and went to finish measuring his garment. His reply came quick. This time on a new piece of paper. I sighed. I would never finish my work if he kept at it. I picked up the note and unfolded it:

"_I did retire for a time. Are you almost finished with your work? It is late."_

He was the one that told me to stay late if I needed to finish! Even if I was being overly careful with my work in making sure everything reached perfection. It was my choice to do so. Maybe this was some sick game he was still playing.

I wrote back:

"_Mr. Cullen, as instructed I stayed to finish the suit so that it will be ready for tomorrow. I intend to leave soon."_

He responded:

"_It is dark outside. A lady should not travel alone in the dark."_

And once again, he was trying to make it sound like he cared for my well-being. A lady should not travel alone! What business was it of his?

In anger I turned the paper over to answer:

"_Mr. Cullen, I hope you won't forget that you told me to stay late to finish up if I needed to. Therefore I decided to do so. As for being a lady, you needn't worry. This lady can take care of herself. Thank you for your concern."_

After slipping the note to him I tried to get back to work, but was eager still to see what he would say. I couldn't stop looking at the bottom of my door to see if a note would slip through. Without fail, one was slipped under the door.

I hurried quickly and opened it:

"_Miss Swan, I did advise you to stay late. But not this late. I expected you to leave before the sun disappeared completely. Regardless of you being able to take care of yourself, a lady should still never travel alone in the dark. And it would be reckless of me to allow you to do so. Given that my staff have retired for the night, I will escort you home."_

What? No. No way did I need him to do such a thing. I had traveled in the dark before. Granted I knew it was dangerous, but I could handle myself. I was always careful to choose the safest roads as well. Even if it did take me longer to get home. Besides, what would people think and say if they saw me and him, unmarried, sharing a carriage together? And this late at night!

Another slip of paper slid onto the floor. I picked it up:

"_I can tell you do not approve. And you probably are thinking of some sort of protest against my wishes. Miss Swan, I am taking you home."_

Who did he think he was? I could leave anytime I wanted to! And I did not need his permission to do so. And I did not need him to protect me! I scribbled my response:

"_Mr. Cullen, I do not approve at all. I am a lady. Also, your personal wishes do not dictate how I live my life. I may work for you, but you do not own me. It is not proper for us to be seen together in such a way. Especially this late at night. You must know it just is not done."_

Cullen and I were from different classes. As much as I hated to say it, he was above me in that regard. What would it look like for someone like him to be taking me home this late at night? His business could only be vulgar. Gossip would spread.

His response came quickly:

"_I am well aware I do not own you Miss Swan. I appreciate your attempt to make a valid argument, but I doubt anyone will even see us. I will make sure we sit on opposite sides of the carriage. Despite what you may think, I am a gentleman. On a normal occasion, I would ask to escort you home, to which you could accept or decline, but given the circumstances, I am not asking. I simply will not allow you to travel alone."_

I balled the note up and threw it across the room. Honestly. The nerve of him.

I sighed. It seemed there was no getting out of it. Sitting in a carriage with Mr. Cullen, I could only imagine. But it just wasn't done. We were not married. We were not even in the same class. I was dreading the idea of awkwardly sitting across from him. Perhaps the ride would be swift and over before I knew it. That would be for the best. I did not know how long I could sit across from Mr. Cullen in a carriage.

I stayed a little longer, putting the last finishing touches on the suit. Then I thought to myself, there was nothing forcing me to tell Cullen I was leaving. I could just simply walk out the door and say nothing to him. After all, I never consented to his wishes. I never even responded. He would be angry at my actions, but it certainly wasn't worth firing me over. After all, I still had control on how I chose to travel. It would be worth it to see his look of defeat, I smiled.

I placed the finished suit in the closet quietly. Then I placed my bonnet on my head, and wrapped my shawl around my shoulders. Glancing at the garment closet I smirked as I walked out of the shop.

I opened the door and hit something. "Miss Swan." I gasped as I met with Jacob. My hand went to my heart as I looked at Jacob with an awkward smiled.

"Mr. Black. I'm sorry, you scared me was all."

"My apologies. I did not mean to."

"It's Ok. Um, I was just leaving. I finished my work for the day."

"I see, and understand Miss Swan."

"I-" I judged Jacob with a wary look, "I thought the staff was all retired for the night."

He smirked. "Yes that is true, they are. I, however, don't really retire until the master does. You said you are leaving? Will you be traveling alone Miss Swan? It is quite late."

I wanted to. "Well I-"

"Surly not. A young woman like you. I suppose you didn't want to disturb the master and therefore must be wondering if I can alert Mr. Cullen to escort you home. Right?" He watched me carefully as I pondered his direct comment. He must have been aware of Cullen's plan to take me home. His eyes showed that he knew and it was best for me to agree with him. Cullen must have ordered him to stand outside my door so I could not go against his wishes. I wasn't all too surprised.

I gave Jacob a tight lipped smile. He clearly saw through my plan. "Yes. That's exactly right."

Jacob nodded. "I will do so right away."

"No need." I heard Cullen's voice. "I can take it from here." I cringed at the sound of his haughty and egotistical tone. I slowly turned my gaze to see Cullen approaching us with a determined stride, his shoes clapping on the floor. He was dressed for travel in his top hat, and a long black coat which swayed behind him with each step. He came to a halt in front of me giving me a look of dismay. "Thank you Jacob that will be all. I will take Miss Swan home now. You are dismissed for the evening."

"Thank you Sir." Jacob nodded at me and took his leave.

I found it easier to fix my gaze on Jacob as he walked away rather than on Cullen who was clearly not in mood to hear anything I had to say. He cleared his throat, so I took it as my que to address him by turning my head to face him. There was silence between us as he stared at me with a chastising look.

"I-I just thought."

Cullen heaved a heavy sigh in the middle of my words, "We both know what you thought. You did not think I would honestly trust you to tell me when you were ready to leave, did you? Clearly you underestimate me and my ability to see through your immature ploys." I pushed a few strands of loose hair behind my ear as I shifted uncomfortably.

I was not immature. I was a woman just wanting to control and make my own decisions.

"I am taking you home Miss Swan. Stop these foolish games and realize that it is in your best interest to let me do so. How would your sisters feel if you never arrived home? If something were to happen to you? Have you given any thought to that, and how your actions will affect them?"

That struck a chord as my face turned to a look of shock. I wanted to argue with him as he held a smug look on his face while I weighed his words.

He knew my weakness. And in a way, he had a valid point. I would feel terrible if something happen to me and my sisters were worried sick. Mary surly would be frightened. I could see their little faces in my mind's eye.

"No. I would not want that," I said quietly.

"I gather not. I'm sure they are awaiting your arrival as we speak. So we should not keep them waiting."

"No," I said between gritted teeth.

"Shall we? Miss Swan?" He motioned with his hand for me to walk ahead.

I begrudgingly nodded. "Yes Mr. Cullen. On the condition you honor your word on not pulling any tricks or vulgar actions. I warn you. If this is some dirty trick."

He snorted in an amused fashion, tickled by my words. "Consider me warned. As gentleman, I wouldn't dream of it."

Those may have been true words, but Cullen was not what I would call a gentleman.

**So Bella is having quite a tug of war with herself. On the one hand she wants so bad to hate Cullen, but on the other hand she is slightly intrigued by him. And we just don't know what could be going through Cullen's mind. He is a bit of a puzzle. Hot and cold. Overall the whole thing is a hot mess. Thanks for reading. Please feel free to leave feedback, comments short or long, and of course any questions you have I'll try to answer in the next chapter. Thanks guys for hanging in there on my first fanfic. Until next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Guest:**** Thank you for catching my stupid mistake! I must have had a brain fart, by calling Edward Cullen, Cullen instead of "the master". Thank you. I went and edited it right away. This is why I need a beta lol. I mean we all knew it was Cullen…but didn't mean to ruin it completely. Thank you for reading.**

**Scattycow****: ****Hey! This story is a little Beauty in the Beast like..huh. I never thought about it that way, but I guess it could be. Love the movie by the way. Do I want Edward and Bella together in the end?...read and find out. **** Thank you for reading.**

**Ajfflady****:**** The dialog between Bella and Edward can be like watching a tennis match. Good analogy. You mentioned you can't tell if he is baiting her and teasing to get these reactions or if he truly looks down on her. Well, it could be a bit of all of them. Edward is unique in that we just aren't sure if what he reflects on the outside is really how he feels on the inside. The only way to know, is to read on. Get to know him. I think maybe this chapter will help everyone to see Edward a little better. Thank you for reading.**

**sherylb****: He is arrogant. I thought that comment was funny. **

As Cullen and I approached a large black carriage, the stagecoach smiled at me, and tipped his hat. I returned his smile, and bowed my head in respect. Cullen cleared his throat. "No need for those formalities Swan." In a quick jolt, Cullen opened the carriage door for me and stood calmly as I stopped abruptly to take in the lavished interior. The small black couches on both sides were very plush with petite white pillows. It was wonderfully inviting.

I glanced at Cullen, who simply raised a brow. "Stand out here any longer we both will catch cold."

I held my head high, as I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at his constant bossy demeanor and stepped in to take my seat on the far end of the carriage. The seats were in fact just as comfortable as they looked before I sat in them. When I glanced out the window of the carriage, I could not help the smile that naturally appeared on my face. Never had I ridden in such a wealthy transport before. I wondered if I ever would again. Cullen climbed in and sat gracefully on the couch across from me. Swiftly, he took off his hat and placed it next to him on the seat.

"Excuse me Miss." Cullen and I both looked to the stagecoach who stood by the open carriage door while holding out a fluffy cream-colored blanket. "For the lady. It's quite chilly out tonight, the breeze gets very strong when we start to move."

My eyes widened as I sat at a loss for words for a moment. "Um, no. No, you needn't- I mean, thank you. But I don't think-" I looked to Cullen who turned away from me with an amused smile on his lips. He clearly would be of no help to me. It was apparent he would not decline the gesture for me, but chose to remain out of the conversation completely.

The man continued to hold the blanket out to me, motioning for me to take it. So, reached for it and took the soft comfort with an uneasy smile. "Thank you, Sir." He smiled at me.

"I'd feel awfully bad to have you catch a cold Miss. Now, where are we off to?"

Cullen looked at me and raised a brow, waiting for my response. This was indeed the part I was dreading the most. Cullen was used to living in such comfort. A life of privilege. But my residence was far from lavished. It was not where people of his status would even pass through by mistake.

"Um, I live at the end of town. Near the woods. It's not around here." Cullen tipped his head to the side as I struggled not to say the obvious. With a nod he proceeded to take over the conversation.

"Take us to the back streets," Cullen said to the man. The stagecoach bowed and shut the door taking his place up top. We were off in a matter of moments. It wasn't long before I felt goosebumps running up the sides of my arms from the cold breeze. Wasting no time, I awkwardly placed the blanket across my lap, as the cold air swept in from the windows and continued to send chills down my body.

Besides the sound of horse hooves and the occasional creaking of the carriage I tried not to look at Cullen as he stared aimlessly out the window. Even when I looked at him, try as I might, his expression was unreadable anyhow. Suddenly, I felt my body lean forward as we hit a small dip in the road. I quickly moved to steady myself letting the blanket fall to the floor. Before I could lean forward to pick it up, Cullen quickly grabbed it and slowly handed it to me.

"Thank you," I whispered while taking the blanket and covering myself again to hide from the cold. He didn't say anything but acknowledged my words with a nod. To end the silence between us, I finally cleared my throat, "is this a habit of yours? Taking women home?" Immediately I grimaced at my poor choice of words. "I mean taking women to their home." Again. I scrunch my face in disapproval.

Cullen looked at me and chuckled. "Accompanying ladies to their place of residence to be sure of their safety when they have no carriage of their own is expected of a gentleman."

"Indeed. And I am thankful. But some ladies need no carriages. Some prefer to walk."

"Must you argue everything? I'm not picking a fight with you. I am simply doing what is done. What is right."

I sighed. He was correct after all. But after our first encounter, I was having a hard time seeing him as a gentleman. It was still hard for me to believe that he would even care about my safety to escort me home himself. "I don't mean to be offensive. I just didn't expect you to-"

He looked at me with interest as I stopped mid-sentence. When I didn't continue, he leaned forward slightly. "Miss Swan, there are certain traditions and customs to follow. I would not seek out the shame of having you leave my home so late and have something happen to you. Formalities must be observed. Do not think it anything else. It is not to flatter you."

"Of course not. You certainly don't seem like a courter." Again, I bit my impulsive tongue.

He scoffed. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I mean nothing by my words. Pay them no mind."

"No. I insist. Please do tell and enlighten me on what you think of me."

"Well, I meant exactly what I said. You don't seem like the sort of gentlemen that courts." His eyes narrowed for a moment

"Too bold Miss Swan. What else would I do with a respectable lady if not court her?"

"I don't know what you would do. It would not be right to assume your actions."

"I think you already have." He straightened himself upright again and folded his arms across his chest. "I have nothing against courting a lady. But I rarely must. I am well endowed with any and everything a proper lady could ever want. Many women consider _me_ quite the catch."

"You speak as though money replaces love."

"Love," he mocked, "love is what they write about in fairy tales. In reality, marriage is a contract. Women seek security, luxuries, and fine things. Men seek physical pleasure and children."

"I hope those aren't the words you use to court a lady. Certainly, you don't hope to sweep a girl off her feet with that talk."

He mockingly laughed, "Proper ladies are aware of such things. Only those of lesser means and inferior birth dream up extravagant notions, and silly ideas of love because no _legitimate_ gentlemen would ever court or make an offer of marriage to them. Dreams are all they have."

My eyes widened as his words sunk into my mind. In irritation I turned away. His words cut deeply. I chewed on my bottom lip choosing not to make eye contact with him. "I assume you are referring to me, and my notions of love. Maybe I am of lesser means, and maybe my ideas of love are silly. But a life without love, is not a life at all. I guess that's only something a person of inferior birth can understand," I jeered back.

He remained quiet as I slowly looked back at him with a look of fury. He studied me for a moment and then looked ready to respond when suddenly the carriage came to an abrupt halt. We must have been close to my home. I looked out the window and confirmed we were indeed close, but additional direction was needed.

Cullen cleared his throat. "How much further Miss Swan?"

"I'm at the end of the road on the left." It was a well-known part of the slums, or in other words, a place of those with very little means. Cullen's eyes darted from side to side as he silently confirmed for himself exactly where I lived. He then turned to tell the driver and we continued.

When we arrived, there was not much to look at. Thank goodness it was night, or the sight would have been much worse. Nevertheless, one could still see the rundown homes, the lack of sanitation, narrow lanes, and heaps of garbage in the corners.

"This is where you live?" He asked in a low tone as he looked out the window of the carriage. But although his face was turned away from me, he could not hide the look of disgust etched across his face.

When we had traveled a little further, I leaned forward. "You can stop here. I'll walk the rest of the way." Instantly Cullen told the driver to stop, then immediately got out of the carriage to hold the door open for me. He offered me his hand of help, but I ignored it as I stepped out.

"Thank you for the escort and stimulating conversation." I quickened my pace to my home, wrapping my shawl around my shoulders. Cullen shut the door to the carriage and ran to catch up to me. I rolled my eyes, "No need to follow, I am home now. Best be on your way, before you sully your pretty boots."

"You are angry with me," he grinned.

"No," I lied, "Just fatigued."

"Admit it. You are upset because of my words to you about love."

I stopped and jerked my head to him in wrath, "I don't like superiority. And what's more, I think any man who approaches love like a contract shouldn't be married at all."

"And yet many are."

I heaved a sigh of frustration and continued to my house. "Well they shouldn't be."

"Sometimes, love comes later. Attraction, lust, longing, all can come later in a marriage. First security is needed. A woman is happy when she is guaranteed protection and a comfortable home."

"And how do you know what truly makes a woman happy? How many women have you asked what truly makes them happy? Not all females are as shallow and dimwitted as the women you court." I scoffed. "Or don't court."

He laughed a little, "Are you saying these are things that do not bring you happiness? They are things that you do not seek to have someday?"

I stopped again and faced him. "Of course, I do. Who wouldn't? Those things are nice-"

"Needed. Those things are needed. Not just nice. A lady reaches her highest beauty when she is well taken care of and must not struggle for simple necessities in life."

"A woman is happy when she is content with the things around her. And contentment leads to happiness. And either way, I would never marry for money." He tipped his head to the side with a small smirk.

"I think you are confusing money with freedom. A good marriage affords freedom for both. To experience life. To be intimate with. Most do not fear a loveless marriage, they fear the unlived life."

"Isa? Isa!" I gasped at the sound of Mary's voice. Mary came running out of the house excited to see me. "I'm so happy you are home! I was worried something happened to you when you did not come home with the sun." She threw her arms around me.

I kissed her head and hugged her close, "It's alright," I chuckled, "I'm fine. I'll always come home to you." She nestled her face into my stomach as Cullen looked on in silence. "How is father?"

"Oh! Doctor Hale is with him now."

"What?"

"He said he was scheduled to come by, but when you weren't home, he left to attend to other patients. When he came back again, you still were not home, but father was awake, and he gave him permission to come in."

"Heavens, I completely forgot," I shook my head.

Mary finally caught sight of Cullen. Her eyes widened a little. She looked at the big black carriage not too far away and then back at Cullen. "Isa, is he? Market? The man from the mar-"

"Mary this is Mr. Cullen. He was just escorting me home. That is all." I gave her a warning look, to which she ignored.

"You rode in that carriage?" she said pointing to his carriage. "Alone?" She smiled, "and at night?"

Cullen chuckled.

"Go inside, while I say goodnight to Mr. Cullen. I'll be in shortly." She smiled slyly at me and gave a bashful smile to Cullen. I sighed. Sometimes she was just over the top. She hurried inside but I could see her peeking through the window curtains. "Well, again, thank you for the ride home."

"You are welcome." He looked at my house, his eyes darting this way and that as he examined it. As he did so his face held a look of vulgar. He then looked around at the surroundings again failing to hide another look of repulse. "I'll see you inside before I leave." Why was he so set on being the perfect gentleman? He did not need to impress me. We would never have a future together. He was my boss. And that is as far as we would ever go. Besides, he clearly believed himself to be above courting someone from my station.

But no matter how much I wanted to hate him, or say a few choice words to him, I could not. He had given me work, decent pay, and saw me home safe. I would have to be insane to attack him verbally after all he had done for me.

"Very well," I said with limited patience. Cullen walked beside me slowly until we approached the door of my home. It was strange to see him, of all people, at my door escorting me home. We stopped a few feet away from the door and I stood before him embracing the awkward silence. There always seemed to be awkward silence between us.

"I hope you have a pleasant night Miss Swan."

"Thank you." I turned to walk away but stopped for a moment, unsure of how to say the words. "Mr. Cullen,"

"Miss Swan?" His eyes locked onto mine as if he was just waiting for a reason to stay. But that must have been a fantasy in my mind. Why in god's name would he ever want to stay in such a rundown dirty part of town?

"You will never know what it has meant to me, but thank you, for hiring me and giving me work."

"I think I can understand considering your circumstances." I could not tell if he was being genuine or mocking me. His face did not give way to any emotion. A simple you are welcome would have sufficed though.

"Even if we differ in our ideals, I also did appreciate the conversation. I hope you have a safe trip home. I would offer refreshments were it not so late."

"Perhaps one day we _will _see eye to eye." What did that mean? What was it _supposed_ to mean?

"I do not think so, we are too different Mr. Cullen." He nodded once, a ghost of a smile on his lips. He opened his mouth to reply but stopped when his eyes caught sight of something behind me.

"Miss Swan?" I whirled around caught off guard. Doctor Hale was standing in the doorway cleaning his hands with a small white rag.

"Doctor Hale! I'm so sorry. I apologize for forgetting our appointment. I got stuck working late. And the time just flew-"

He held up a hand with a smile. "No worries Miss Swan. No need to explain. Mary was more than willing to let me in, with your father's permission first of course."

"Yes. I am sorry for your two trips. I should have been here to greet you the first time. I will pay you for your trouble. And I do appreciate you coming back."

"Of course, Miss Swan. My pleasure. And payment for one trip will suffice." He smiled at me and then caught sight of Cullen. His brows furrowed. "Edward?"

My eyes widened at the name. He meant Cullen? I mean, Edward? Edward? I turned to Cullen, who was smirking.

"Hello Jasper." Jasper?

"I'm, sorry. Do you two know each other?" I asked skeptically.

"Fairly well," Cullen responded.

Doctor Hale looked at me and then at Cullen with a look of slight disbelief. "Well. You will have to excuse me. I don't want to intrude on you two. I didn't realize you had gentlemen company Miss Swan."

I shook my head violently, embarrassed he would even think Cullen and I were anything but workmates. "Oh no. You are mistaken. We are not, well, we are not-we just work together-"

"I wanted to see Miss Swan home was all," Cullen said with irritation. At what, I did not know. He folded his arms across his chest and switched his weight back and forth on his feet.

"Yes," I agreed. "That was all. And I'm sure he will be on his way now." I looked at him with an obvious look for him to take his leave. But he didn't seem too pleased at my way of dismissing him.

Doctor Hale chuckled. "Well, it sure was nice of you, Edward, to see Miss Swan home. I should hate if something happened to her along the way. I suspect you would as well, otherwise why else would you accompany her?" Cullen rolled his eyes slightly breathing out a sigh.

"Any respectable employer would do so. If he were a true gentleman."

"Ah," Doctor Hale said with surprise, "I was not aware Miss Swan worked for you."

"I was not aware you were her doctor."

What was his issue? Did these two have a vendetta against each other? Seemed so.

"Excuse me," I said interrupting their stare down, "I don't mean to interrupt, but how is my father?" I said looking at Doctor Hale.

He laughed a little. "I'm sorry Miss Swan. We are old friends is all, we have not had the luxury of catching up in a long while. Your father is well. He is recovering nicely. But make sure he continues to rest. Mary tells me he tries to do more than is needed during the day. You must tell him, that he needs to rest his body. In order for the stitches to stay in place, and for him to heal."

My father was more than stubborn but thank goodness he met his match in me. "I will make sure he rests. Even if I must tie him to the bed." I laughed a little. "Thank you, for all your hard work, in coming out to see us."

"Of course. You are by far one my most appreciative patients. And it's always a pleasure to see you doing well."

I blushed a little. "Can I get you anything? Water?"

"Surely he does not intend to stay _that_ long," Cullen chimed in. I looked back him with a scowl, shaking my head a little.

Doctor Hale smiled, "Well I was going to say that is most kind of you, but I must be on my way. I left my bill on the table inside. Of course, no rush. You can continue to pay as we have arranged."

"And what is that arrangement?" Cullen rudely asked, stepping forward between me and Doctor Hale with displeasure.

Doctor Hale looked at Cullen with a mocking look in his eyes, but did not respond.

"What is the arrangement?" He asked again with fury towards Doctor Hale.

"Temper, temper Edward." Doctor Hale smirked. But he was right, Cullen was acting in the strangest way and he did have quite the temper. Nothing had even been done and he was passionately displeased. I would hate to see him legitimately upset.

"It is none of your concern," I stepped around Cullen while glaring at him. "What goes on between me and Doctor Hale had nothing to do with you. Honestly, you should be getting home. I don't want to keep you Mr. Cullen, any longer than I already have."

Doctor Hale tipped his head to the side with a look of amusement. "The lady has spoken." I thought this strange. It was as if I had chosen a side, when I didn't mean to do anything of the sort. Cullen was being too intrusive. And Doctor Hale? Well, he seemed a bit taunting towards Cullen.

"You are coming with me," Cullen said looking at Doctor Hale with irritation. Or should I say Jasper? I smirked. He certainly didn't look like a Jasper to me.

"I have my own transport thank you," Jasper said with humor.

"Finish your business with Miss Swan. Now. I'll wait in my carriage after I dismiss yours." I looked at Jasper with bewilderment. Why didn't he just tell Cullen off? After all, he didn't need to put up with his temper. So why was he?

Cullen then cleared his throat, regaining his composure. "Goodnight Miss Swan," he said bowing slightly. "I will see you tomorrow at work."

I nodded once but did not say anything to him as he stalked off.

Jasper chuckled. "I'm sure that was most interesting to you to watch. And I do apologize on his behalf for his rudeness." I frowned again. There was absolutely no reason for him to take the responsibility of Cullen's bluntness. But Jasper didn't seem all that innocent either. I was a little confused about both their actions.

I smiled awkwardly. "I assume there is some history between you two that I am unaware of. And anyhow, it is none of my business what goes on between you two." I laughed a little. "It was interesting though."

"It's ok to be honest Miss Swan."

"May I ask, without you thinking too poorly of me, why was Ed- I mean Mr. Cullen was so crossed with you? Everything I have seen has led me to the conclusion you are a good and respectable man. How could he treat you so?"

"I would never think poorly of you. As for Edward, we are old friends. And you are right, we do have a history. A history that would take far too long to go into. But as you can see, he does have a temper, especially over things he views as his."

I frowned. _Things that are his?_ "What do you me-"

He laughed again, "Ignore my words, please. I may say he has a temper, but I can't always blame him. It's not all his fault. He has suffered more than most ever will. I feel he is still stuck in torment most days. And I believe he relives his pain every day."

"Torment?"

Jasper shook his head, closing his eyes. "I'm afraid I have said too much. So, how is it working for Mr. Cullen? I had no idea."

I wanted to go back to his words. What did he mean when he said Mr. Cullen had suffered much? Cullen certainly didn't act like he was a man in pain or had suffered much. He was always so unpleasant and arrogant. "It is adequate. I mean, it helps put food on the table. And pay the rent. I'm grateful to him for the work I have."

"Yes, as am I. He is a good man. Demanding. And temperamental at times. But he is loyal, and fair. And from what I hear, his business is very profitable. Not just in this town, but in many across overseas."

"Yes. One has to wonder why he isn't married yet." I caught myself embarrassingly too late. Did those words really just come out of my mouth? I bashfully blushed, "I did not mean that. I mean, I didn't mean to presume anything about his marriage status. I mean, I'm not interested or anything. It was just a senseless comment."

"Miss Swan, its fine. My lips are sealed. But then, who am I to talk anyhow? I too have not yet found a special lady in life."

I smiled again, looking down at the ground. "She would have to be very special to attain the heart of such a fine upstanding gentleman such as yourself."

He smiled deeply at me. "Thank you, Miss Swan. You are too kind to say so."

I glanced over to Cullen's black carriage. He was standing stiffly outside the carriage, his arms folded, and an impatient look etched across his face.

"I better head out, before he sets the dogs on me" Jasper replied. "Have a goodnight Miss Swan."

"Thank you, you as well. And safe journey home." I watched carefully as Jasper made his way to Cullen's carriage. He entered quickly after exchanging a few words with Cullen. But then suddenly Cullen turned his attention to me. His gaze was so deep, I felt he could see right through me.

He stayed stationed in his spot, watching me. I could feel his eyes glued to me. Nervously, I turned and entered into my home, shutting the door behind me.

Taking a deep breath, I placed my back to the hard wooden surface of the door my heart pounding. It was unnerving he could have such an effect on my emotions from one look.

I placed my hand on my beating heart and calmed it by taking more deep breaths. After a moment, I ran to the window and peeked out. I saw he still stood in the darkness, like a ravenous wolf, watching me carefully, as if he knew I would run to the window to watch him, and waited. Our eyes stayed locked for a moment but then I jerked my head away from the window hiding myself. His look of hunger had my heart thrashing in my chest.

Suddenly I heard wheels roll on the bumpy earth as his carriage pulled away. I let out a stiff breath and fanned myself due to the heat rising in my chest.

"You must tell me everything!" Mary grabbed my hand and dragged me over to a chair.

"There is nothing to tell, Mary, believe me. You would be the first to know if there was."

"There must be something, you are flushed."

"Only from the journey home," I got up and poured myself a glass of water.

"Do you think he will call on you again?" I roughly put the glass down on the counter.

"No Mary. He won't. And there is nothing to call on again! It's nothing like that. He was just escorting me home. Now stop inventing such wild fantasies, I won't hear of them."

"But you rode in his carriage. Alone. That must mean he cares for you."

"Trust me, he doesn't. The only thing that man cares for is making a profit. Honestly, the only time he would find something attractive is if someone held a mirror up to him of himself."

"Well, I think he's handsome."

"You say the same for Doctor Hale too."

"Yes. He is very agreeable as well. We could both marry into wealth."

I rolled my eyes. "Mary, it just isn't done. Men like that- well- men like that, in those stations, prefer to marry in their own rank."

"But it's not impossible."

"No, I guess it's not impossible, but rather highly unlikely."

She smiled. "I can live with that."

"Anyhow, it's important, not to marry for money. Marry someone that believes in love. That loves you." Mr. Cullen most certainly did not believe in love.

The next day

I struggled to get Cullen out of my mind. I mean, Edward. Edward. What kind of name was that anyhow, I thought as I hauled piles of laundry into the washing room. _Edward._ Sound like a name for a snobbish man.

I sighed. Get out of my head Edward! Those silvery eyes. Why did they seem to haunt me? I sighed again. I didn't want to indulge in fantasy. I had to keep in focus the type of man he was. The day we met needed to stay fresh in my mind. He was an arrogant, selfish, prideful money lover. And he believed me of a lesser class. All reasons I should not be thinking of him.

So why couldn't I shake him out?

I thought back to the conversation between Cullen and Dr. Hale. I was curious what that was all about. It was certainly interesting. And what pain had Edward gone through? Was it really a secret?

Perhaps I could pry it out Lisa. I smiled and then mentally slapped myself as I shook my head. I couldn't seem to stop my wild thoughts from thinking of Edward at every turn. Honestly Bella, leave the man alone, my inner self said. He really is none of your concern. You work for him and that is all.

Right I nodded in agreement, determined not to spend another thought on him.

_Swoosh._

I closed my eyes. I knew the sound well. A note from the other side of the closet. Just as I was trying to get him out of my mind, he made it all the more difficult. I looked down at the note, wondering if I should pretend I didn't see it and just go about my day. I swallowed hard and with a defeated huff as I picked it up. It read:

"_The adjustments you made to my suit are very well done. I'm pleased with it." _I smiled as I wrote on the back of it:

"_I am glad you approve."_

After this short exchange, Edward and I did not speak the rest of the day. When Lisa had dropped off some refreshments to me, she mentioned that he was out of his office for the day supervising the factory. Thankfully he was. My mind didn't need any more excuses to think about him. Also, it was nice to be able to focus on my work. Admittedly thought, it was a little strange not hearing his notes slip under the door.

When night had come, I packed my things and left my work station, this time at a more reason hour of the day. The journey home was peaceful and tranquil. It satisfied me knowing I put in a hard day's work and things were finally looking up. Rent was on time. Father's operation had gone well. I was making steady payments to Doctor Hale. And my line of work was simple and enjoyable. I beamed on the inside. Finally, a well-deserved break in life.

I paused just as I was approaching my home to catch my breath. I could see the small home and was happy I would soon see my sweet sisters and have a rest. It wasn't much, but it was warm and safe.

I spent the night at peace with my sisters. All three were snuggled in my bed next to me as I held them close. I was truly thankful for what I had. I was thankful I could hold my dear sisters close as they slept. There was nothing I wouldn't do to protect them.

The next day as I walked to work, I felt like I had real purpose. I held my head high, proud that I could provide for my family and live more comfortably than we had ever lived before. There was food on the table every night, rent was paid, and shopping trips were more frequent. I smiled. It was high time I got a break.

When I entered my workroom, a small white note propped up by my sewing machine caught my eye. I set my coat down on a table and walked to pick it up. It was Edward's writing. It read:

"_Miss Swan, I will be out of town again today on business."_

I smiled to myself as I flipped it over to write:

"_Thank you for telling me Mr. Cullen. I hope you have a safe trip."_

I don't know why I said it. Maybe because it was just something to say. Things seemed sort of awkward between us ever since he saw me home. I sorted through a few items in the closet taking a few down to wash.

_Swoosh._ I smirked as I bent forward and picked up the small note. It read:

"_Thank you, Miss Swan. Kind of you to say so. I hope while I am away you will make sure to leave at an adequate time as you did yesterday. That means, before the dark."_

I frowned at the note. Why did he always feel that I needed protection? _His_ protection. It was annoying to say the least. And how did he know what time I left yesterday? Did he have little spies in the corners watching my every movement?

I wrote back:

"_I will be fine. If I have work to do, I will do it. I can take care of myself. Thank you."_

I took the few items I had and delivered them to the washroom. I then stuffed one of the shirts into the cold water with a little soap. Where did he get the nerve to be involved in my life? He was always prying where he wasn't wanted. Just because he was wealthy and had everything and everyone at his beck and call did not mean he owned _me._

After hanging the clean shirts to dry I made my way back to the garment closet. Sure, enough Edward's note was waiting for me. I sighed as I rolled my eyes while picking it up. It read:

"_I understand. Stay late if you need to. My carriage will be available to take you home should you stay late. And Miss Swan, it is non-negotiable as to whether you will take it home. If you are leaving from my residence, as my employee, you will be seen safely home should you decide to work late. Try to exercise your authority in this matter and you can find other employment."_

That was it. I flipped it over and wrote:

"_I wish to speak with you now."_

From the other side of the door I heard him softly chuckle, which made my blood boil all the more. "Come in Miss Swan," he said from the other side of the door, as if he knew I was waiting nearby.

Immediately I opened the door. And not too gracefully either. My breath caught in my throat. There he was. Just as handsome as always. Dressed in a pair of black trousers, and a white shirt that was conveniently unbuttoned towards the top to reveal his cream-colored skin. Why did he have to be so elegantly handsome? _All the time!_ I directed my eyes to the floor clearing my throat to get a handle on my thoughts.

"Mr. Cullen," I started.

"Miss Swan," he replied in a deep husky voice.

I took a breath and looked at him. His silvery eyes captured me with interest as he waited.

"Mr. Cullen," I said again. This was embarrassing. Why did I keep losing my thoughts? If only his heart was not such a black hole, perhaps he might make a suitable man. He was too handsome for his own good. I shook my head to tame my thoughts again.

With a small tug at the sides of his lips he cleared his throat. "You called this meeting Miss Swan. Do you intend to actually say something?"

"Where do you get the nerve to order me around? How about that? Who do you think you are? I am not a child. Or a simpleton. I have taken care of myself for a long time and I don't need you or anyone else to pamper me or treat me like I'm not a capable woman."

"I never said you were not a capable woman. And I am not pampering you I-"

"You say to me, either take your carriage, or I'm fired? What nerve you must have! I do my work well. I work hard for you. And yet you try to take my personal choice away at every turn. If I don't wish to take your carriage, then I won't! You have no right to tell me how I may travel home."

Cullen heaved a sigh, mumbling something under his breath as he turned away walking towards his desk. He rubbed his hand along the dark wood on the desk in thought. Then he spoke slowly. "I am not taking away your personal choice Miss Swan. I wish you would not look at it that way. The world is a cruel place. I would hate to see something happen to you-"

"Yes, I know, you have said that many times. But there is a difference between offering your kind hand and forcing it. Do you really expect me to respond favorably to a man who claims to be a gentleman who is actually just a threatening bully?"

"Bully?" He scoffed with false amusement. "I offer to care for your needs, and you call me a bully? Well, I'm sorry we can't all be like your Doctor Hale."

What? Where did that come from? I scrunched my face in confusion. _My_ Doctor Hale? "I do not know what you speak of."

He whirled around eyeing me intensely. "You deny it? With your arrangements and his late-night visits." I wanted to vomit. "How convenient it is that he provides exactly what you need and even accommodates you for what you lack. Surely there must be something convenient for him as well. Why else would he be so agreeable?"

"Because he is a fine gentleman! Just what are you suggesting?!" I said stalking up to him. We were inches apart from each other and his eyes roamed over me quickly before meeting my eyes once more. "How dare you presume that I- that we would-" I paused as I tried to contain my anger. Without thinking, I slapped him. When he turned his head towards me, I slapped him again.

It caught us both off guard. I took a slow breath while coming to terms with my actions. It just happened. I didn't mean to. But it just happened. Although I did not regret it. I took a few steps back from him, for I knew I was dismissed. I knew it. How could I not be? It was over. What would I do now? Go back to begging on the street? It scared me to think of such a thing. But with all that to consider, I still could not and would not apologize to him.

He practically called me a whore to my face.

He slowly turned his head back to face me. His eyes blank. I could not tell if he was angry or still in a daze. Or perhaps he was so angry it hadn't fully surfaced yet. I swallowed hard as he gazed at me.

Without another word I turned and left his office, slamming the door behind me. I could not decide whether to quit or to wait for him to fire me. Surely, he would not want to keep me. In fact, I was not even sure I wanted to stay. But what I wanted was not important. The only reason I worked here was to provide for my family. If I had another means for doing so, I would.

I waited for Edward to send me a note under the door telling me I was dismissed or for Jacob to tell me he would escort me out for good. But neither came. I just continued to work normally as if nothing had happened. I would clean and mend his garments and follow the notes left for each one. In fact, besides the notes on the garments, I heard nothing from him at all.

This continued for the next few days. There was silence between us. Edward made it clear he was out of town through Lisa's messages to me. But he sent me no notes.

I worked rather quickly to get all my work done so that I was able to leave precisely when the clock said I could. It felt like I was staying on borrowed time anyhow. It was only a matter of time before Edward came back and dealt me the real blow he had been holding back all this time. I was consumed with thoughts of what I would do for work should I lose this job. So, every garment I completed was done well. I did not want to be slacking.

When Edward returned, he would come home to find the entire garment closet done. All garments would be clean, pressed and hung nicely. If he would fire me, it would not be because of any fault in my work.

When I finished the last garment, I smiled as I put it away. There was no more work to be done till Edward returned, which would be in a day or so. When Lisa had come in to bring me food, I had told her I was done with my work completely. She just laughed and said I was free to read a book or clean up my work station.

"Perhaps you can take a tour of the grounds. You have been so busy, you haven't spent any time outside on the grounds."

I had not thought of that, but it was true. Perhaps this was the perfect time to look around the grounds. My work was done. Edward was out of town. I had nothing to do.

"I think I should. I would like to see the gardens."

"Oh yes. They are very beautiful. Master likes them well kept up. It's a wonderful place to spend your free time. Besides, who knows when you will get another chance like this?" She smiled.

I smiled back. She was right. When would I have another time like this? Work done, and Edward gone. And of course there was always the threat that he would make the choice to dismiss me when he returned. "Very well." I grabbed my shawl and headed out.

As Lisa said, the gardens were amazing. They were beautiful. It was like entering a different world. A paradise. I followed the garden path. There were fountains, small ponds with ducks, benches beneath trees, and flowerbeds with all sorts of colors. The path ended at a lake that stood between me and a forest.

I breathed in the cool crisp air and smoothed down my dress. It was peaceful. I sat down on the cold damp ground and ran my fingers through the grass. I pulled my hair loose from the tight bun it was in and let it flow freely down my shoulders. Before I knew it, I had laid down and was falling asleep to the serene sounds of birds and running water.

The warm breeze blew through my hair and I felt a ray of sunlight grace the side of my face. I will just rest a short while, I thought.

"A lady should not fall asleep so near to the forest."

I gasped at the voice and sat up. Edward was sitting proudly on a black horse letting it take a drink of the lake water. "Mr. Cullen. I had no idea you were back in town. I just-"

"Predators hunt near the lake in search of prey that come to drink."

"Yes. Well. Thank you. I was just resting is all. I finished all my work. And thought I would just take a break and see the grounds. And now I have. And now I'll go back to my workshop." I said this quickly as I stood and brushed off my dress.

Edward's eyes studied me. His lips parted a little as the breeze swooped in and blew my brown curls across my face. "Oh." I said, grabbing my hair and pulling it into a messy bun. "Excuse me. I wasn't expecting company."

"Miss Swan," Edward said stopping me in my tracks. I turned fully to face him hoping he would not address our last encounter.

"Our last words to each other," he hesitated. I cringed a little but there was nothing I could do but remain silent as he spoke. "Our last words to each other did not take place in a civil way. And I feel it should be addressed."

Did he expect me to apologize to him? Is so, he would not get it. I might not have been graceful in my actions, but they were fair.

"My words. I know it is impossible to take them back. And I'm not accustomed to doing so either. But they were not what they should have been. It was not my intention to put such vulgar accusations to your character. I respect your feelings for Doctor Hale and will not mention it again."

I blinked twice. Did he honestly just apologize to me? I didn't think him to be capable of such a thing. I nodded slowly, letting his words and actions sink in before I responded.

"Mr. Cullen. I accept your apology, but I feel I must correct your thoughts about Doctor Hale and me. You are gravely mistaken if you think we are anything but what we are. He simply takes care of the wellbeing of my father, given his recent surgery."

Edward smiled slightly. "He is not courting you then?"

Good heavens, no. Not that it was any of his business anyhow. "No. It is nothing of the sort."

"But you have a sweetheart, no doubt." I stared at Edward strangely. There was only one reason a man blatantly asked such things. My eyes expanded a little as I gazed into his playful grey eyes.

Why on earth would he ask such things from _me_? I was not his status or rank. I certainly had no money to offer or add to his wealth. Perhaps he was seeking to toy with me as most wealthy men did with those of lesser means.

I thought it to be perfect time to tell a little lie that I did in fact have a sweetheart, but I refrained. "No. And it's just as well. I don't have the time for silly romances. I have my family to care for. Even if a man wanted to court me, I feel he should know I have not the time."

Edward laughed at this. "Silly romances. Odd for a lady with your notions to say such things. I thought you believed in flowers and romances. Isn't that all part of the love you believe exists?"

"It does exist. I just simply have no time for it right now." I started to walk away, but he quickly positioned his horse and slowly walked beside me.

"I thought love was unexpected. If everyone planed for love, wouldn't that take away from all romance?"

I sighed. "No. Love can not be planned. One knows when it strikes. And I think you should know it hasn't for me. Not in the slightest." It was a kind way of telling him where my interest stood and I hoped it would discourage his efforts. But it only seemed to fuel his fire.

"You also can not plan who you love either. It just happens." How would he know? I knew him to be incapable of such a thing. He believed love to be a fairy tale. He was just saying the things he knew I believed in. Perhaps he just wanted to make conversation, but I was in no mood.

"I suppose."

"Well then, it doesn't make much sense that you would say you have no time for something you can't plan for." He smirked at me from under his top hat. "Love could happen at any moment," he said with slight sarcasm in his voice. "At least that is what you say you believe in. And if that moment comes, it would be logical to not let that person go."

"Sometimes the right person may seem like the right person, but in the end is not truly the one that can make you happy."

"But it's worth finding out. Otherwise, you risk the pain of seeing what should have been yours with another. What is love without a little risk?"

"Or, you move on and find the one that truly is your match." I looked pointedly at him. "That, I think would the wisest course."

Edward's eyes took a slow stroll down my body and smiled as if I revealed some unknown secret to him. I tipped my head to the side wondering what I said to make him smile so wickedly.

"You have interesting notions Miss Swan. Most are fantasy and illogical. Should a man ever chose to court you, I pray he stays on his toes and enjoys the chase. You would need a man who enjoys the challenge."

"I'm not a trophy Sir. Or an animal that needs herding. I won't be a challenge for the man that claims my heart. I would give myself willingly."

"I don't think anyone gives themselves willingly to someone until they are taught to trust that person. And trust comes from taking a risk. I think, Miss Swan, you would give yourself willingly, but in time. You don't strike me as an open book to the world."

My heart fluttered a little. He was right of course. He had quite a gift when it came to perception of others, I would give him that. "I suppose I prefer my privacy."

"Something I think we both value in life. You and I chose what we allow the world to see. But that doesn't mean there isn't more to us." I looked up at him and slightly smiled. He could be charming when he wanted to.

"I cannot argue with you on that Mr. Cullen."

He eyed me mischievously, causing me to remember he was still the devil. No matter how charming he was, he was still an arrogant man.

"You know, this is only one part of the grounds. There is a whole other half you have not seen."

I cleared my throat. "Another time, perhaps. When I finish my work next time, I will be sure to go the other direction and see them."

I could see him smirk beneath his tall black hat. "Why wait? You have the time now. I can show you the other half now."

"That's very kind of you Sir. But I think I should be heading in now. It's um. It's chilly. As I said, another time."

"As you wish Miss Swan. I assume you know the way back?"

I nodded. "Yes, thank you."

He nodded and then trotted off. I half expected him to try to escort me, but he didn't this time. Thankfully. I did not want to argue with him again about the fact that I was a capable woman, able to take care of myself.

When I arrived back on the manor, I saw a few garments had been hung up in the closet with notes attached to them. They must have been the recent ones from Edward's trip.

I glanced outside my window. It was getting late, so I thought to just do one garment and then head home. I would get an early fresh start in the morning.

So I did one of his shirts and hung it back up neatly before packing up my things. I could not wait to be home. The first thing I would do was light a fire and put on a pot of stew. I smiled as I ran through the ingredients in my mind.

When I arrived home, I saw Mary outside. It was strange to see her outside. I frowned at this as I quickly rushed up to her. She had tears in her eyes. "Mary! Mary what's wrong? Are you hurt? Tell me!"

"Papa," she hiccupped.

"Father? What about him?! Is he alright?" She shook her head. Quickly I grabbed her arm and pulled her along as I ran inside the house. I stopped suddenly at the sight before me. My father sat on a chair with his hands cuffed behind his back. Four men of authority stood around him while one stepped forward and spoke.

"Do you understand what these crimes entail Mr. Swan?"

My eyes widened as I looked on. Crimes? "Stop! You have the wrong man. My father is innocent. Please. He has been very sick. He couldn't possibly be responsible for any crime."

The man turned to me. "Are you taking sides with this traitorous man? If so, I will view you as a co-conspirator."

"Sir, we are innocent hard-working people. Trying to make a living. We have committed no crimes."

"This man owes the government a debt of ten thousand dollars. The bank will offer no further extension on his payments. We have come to bring him to justice by order of the court."

"Ten tho-" I couldn't even finish the words. What was this? Had we been framed? "Sir I do not know-"

"Mr. Swan has been creating quite a large tab at the pubs and having his fill of gambling. Maybe you are unaware, but he is far from innocent."

"Father?" I looked at him with pleading eyes, begging him to refute the charges. But he didn't. He merely looked away in shame. So, it was true. How could he? I had worked so hard to keep us together. "Say something," I said trying to hold back the tears.

He didn't look at me. And would not speak.

"Under order of the court we are here to collect Mr. Swan so that he may be sentenced for his crimes. And we are here to claim ownership of everything in this home. Although it will hardly account for his debt."

"Please," I whispered. "Take everything if you must. But leave us be."

He handed me a piece of paper. Through glassy eyes, I scanned the paper. An eviction notice, with the landlord's signature.

"I'm afraid, further action is needed. I took the time to alert the landlord of this misfortune. It is his wish, that given the crimes attached to your name and the penalties that will be inflicted, you all are to be evicted. He will offer you no residence here any longer. The law will support him in this, and I will see it done. He wants nothing more to do with you, and has made it clear that he expects you and everything that is not taken for debt to be out."

"No. Please. You can't do that. We have no other place to live."

"By order of the court, we have to. Try to stop us, and you too will be under arrest for obstructing justice. You and the children are to be out in two days. If you are unable to care for the children's needs, you may take them to the nearest orphanage.

"What do you mean?" I could feel the tears coming. "What do you mean?!" I screamed in anger.

"You are old enough to be on your own and care for the children Miss Swan. From this day forward, you will be their guardian. But I do advise you to take them to an orphanage until you have at least found some form of residence. Children should not be forced to see the misfortunes their parents endow them with. Mr. Swan will no longer be permitted to live among society. As that is, his underage children will go to the next legal guardian who is of age. You. But if you are unable to care for them, there are suitable orphanages available until you find some form of residence."

"I can take care of them." I held my sisters close to me.

"It is your choice, whatever you chose to do with the children. But I must enforce that you be out of this house as the papers say. You should in fact count yourself lucky I am not arresting you as well. I happen to believe you are innocent, but your father will stand trial and for the good of all society go to debtor's prison. I can not force you to send the children to an orphanage, but I feel it is the best choice for you Miss Swan. I can even take them to a suitable orphanage when your eviction goes into effect."

"I love them. I can't be separated from them. I'm all they have. We are a family."

"Very well. Your choice." The man looked at my father and then at his men. "Take him away." The man turned and marched out of the house with my father in irons.

I wanted to hit myself. Tell myself to wake up. How could this be happening? This was not real. It couldn't be. I had done everything right! I worked hard. I was honest. I was supporting the family. For once, everything was in order. Why? Why now? Now I was losing everything. Everything that mattered.

I slumped to the floor and cried. My sisters gathered around me and wrapped their little arms around me.

I knew what I had to do. There was no way I could keep my sisters and force them to go without a home or food. I could be strong for as long as I wanted, but without a home or food to give them, I would break down. I knew the man was right, the children should go to an orphanage until I acquired a suitable home. But how could I be forced to say goodbye to them? How could I even leave them for a day?

At least I still had my job with Cullen. I would work harder than I ever had before to make sure I continued to make a steady wage. Perhaps my goodbye to my sisters would only be a very short goodbye. I felt so much anger. Anger at the blows life dealt me. Anger at my father for tearing us apart. Anger that I had been born with so little, it was a struggle to keep the few things I loved in the world.

"Shh," I said to my sisters as they cried in soft whimpers. "It's ok. I promise, I will take care of you."

I felt a few tears roll down my cheek, as I wondered if miracles were possible. Because I certainly needed one.

**Ok. A little more drama has come Bella's way. Interesting. What do you think will happen next? I'm curious. I love to hear what you guys think up, and where you think the direction of the story will head. Some of you may be right, and some of you may be way off. Lol. **

**Bella's father: Wow. Frightful little you know what. What a complete you also know what. Not good. **

**Edward showed a slightly different side. He is still Edward, but maybe there is a bit more to him than meets the eye. And what was that part in the story about him going through some sort of pain? Hmmmm. Well thanks guys, for reading and reviewing. I'm having fun. **

**Please leave comments. Love to hear from you guys. Short or long, I love them all. Brutally honest, or funny laughs. And yes, even corrections. **

**-Your strange writer. **


	6. NOT A CHAPTER: AUTHOR NOTE

Hey guys: Sorry for the disappointment. This is not a chapter. But I wanted to give a quick update. I have gotten some reviews that have brought up some good points. English is not my first language. So I do my best to write this story, but even when I try, sometimes I see that I have not expanded where I need to expand, or I do not explain further why something is happening. So it ends up not making sense. Or I use the wrong word at times to describe what I mean.

I added a little explanation at the end of the story in chapter 5 for you all to understand better why Bella is being kicked out. I also tweaked what the "police" said to Bella about her sisters being taken away. Since Bella is of age. And a few other small corrections here and there. The story is still the same. Bella is still in a pretty bad predicament and my edits do not change where I am going with the story overall. I did the edits so my story will not throw you all for a loop. I would hate to lose my faithful readers or disappoint with silly mistakes. Feel free to go back and read it. I'll be keeping it this way and updating the next chapter soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tulips at Twilight****: Hi!** So you want to know if Jacob has any idea about the banter between Edward and Bella. Hmmm. I think you will get your answer this chapter. I would be interested to know your thoughts. And no, not usual for the Master of the house to be sending so many notes to his seamstress. Lol.

**Leslie E: Hey!** I wanted to send a chapter dedicated to the fact that my English is not perfect. So you are welcome. English is hard. Especially to write it. But I'm glad you are still reading and enjoying the story.

**rosesblack****: Hola!** Your review cracked me up! You can totally blame me for keep you up at night. Lol. To answer your question, I am NOT put off or dishearten by any comments towards my story. I put this story up for all to read. So I am not upset when people give me feedback of any kind. I value it all. It just makes me a better writer. I mean, how can I be a good writer if someone doesn't speak up and tell me when I'm making big mistakes? So on the contrary, I appreciate all the comments and critiques. I'm glad to have you as a reader and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**0 BASIA 0****: Hello!:** What happened to Edward that caused him so much pain?...Well, I can't answer that right now. But maybe this chapter will give you a darn good clue.

**A big thanks to my beta, who helped me with some of the edits. I could not have done it without them. And thanks to all of you who continue to read and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

The next day, I got up early, having not slept at all. And I hated the thought of leaving my sisters, but I could not lose the only form of income we had.

As I walked to work, I could not stop my tears from falling. They came in waves as I thought about saying goodbye. What would life be like without my sisters? How could I take them to some cold, loveless orphanage? Could I actually secure some sort of residence for all of us? I cringed as a whole new set of tears came on.

No doubt my father's charges would be exposed when his trial date is set. I could not hope to find a decent place with those charges attached to my name. It was a small town, and news spread quickly. If people didn't know who I was now, they certainly would know the name Swan soon. I was the daughter of a criminal.

A thought in the back of my mind reminded me I had one gruesome option left if I wanted to keep my family together-the tenement housing. They were even more run-down than where we lived now and teeming with all sorts of people. I knew my family was poor, but I never thought we would have to resort to such a living.

What's more, besides the tenements being further from my work, I could not bear to think of leaving my young sisters alone all day in such an establishment. People there lived by different moral standards. My sisters would be exposed to violent men, women who gave themselves in the night to men for a price, and disease spread quickly. I had heard many horrors of the place.

But, the tenement housing cared not for criminal charges or family names. They simply rented to any and every one who could pay. The establishment would be well below proper living conditions, but at least we would have a roof over our heads.

I felt selfish. Because I couldn't let my sisters go, I was willing to put them through such misery. But, I thought, perhaps with a lower rent, I could save up money. I could pay-off my debt with Doctor Hale and move to a more decent situation. It would also allow time for my father's trial to pass.

It was embarrassing that the family name was now in the dirt. Granted, our family name was never prosperous, but it didn't have criminal charges attached to it either-we just existed anonymously. That certainly would no longer be the case. I was angry with my father, so very angry. I did not even care to attend his upcoming trial. He was selfish. How could he do this to us? We were good and honest people. He didn't have to take what little dignity we had in this world away so quickly.

Once I arrived, I started my work without delay. I felt lifeless as I worked on each garment. Completely drained. Lisa could tell something was wrong, but she did not pry. I had no doubt she would find out eventually.

When she brought me food, she said very little. She offered up a smile to give me silent comfort, but I did not return the gesture and she retreated quickly. I could not find the will to eat. I felt sick every time I looked at the food she left behind. Decidedly, I threw myself back into work. It was the only way to keep my mind occupied.

When Lisa returned, she noticed I had not touched the food at all. Her eyes begged for the reason behind my changed demeanor. She asked if I would like her to leave the food, in case I changed my mind, but I gave her permission to take it. I could see her worried looks; however, but I just ignored her and continued my work.

_Swoosh_. A white note appeared under the door. I rolled my eyes. I was in no mood to deal with him today. I put my work aside and picked up the note.

"_Miss Swan, your work is slacking today. Three garments have not seen the iron and one is missing a button. Pay closer attention to your work."_

I balled the note up and threw it to the floor. All he cared about was bossing others around. He had everything at his fingertips. Why did people like him flourish while good and honest people suffered?

I went to the closet and yanked down the garments he had labeled as incomplete. I quickly ironed the two garments and rehung them. I was all set to sew on the missing button to one of the garments when-_Swoosh._

I heaved an irritated sigh. What more did he have to complain about? I picked up the note.

"_You are not eating. Was there something wrong with the food?"_

Honestly, the spying on my every move was getting on my last nerve. He was constantly sticking his nose where it didn't belong.

I wrote back.

"_I'm sure there was nothing wrong with the food. I am just not hungry. And stop spying on me Mr. Cullen."_

I continued my work again, and sure enough, a few moments later, his reply came.

"_Lisa mentioned you did not look well today. I feel if you are sick, you are free to leave and come back tomorrow when you are better rested." _

I turned the paper over and replied.

"_No. I will work. Your concern is noted, but not needed." _It was a little forward, but he needed to learn to stay out of my business.

After I sent it, I swore I heard a chuckle from the other side of the door, which irritated me all the more.

_Swoosh. _The white note sat on the floor ready for me to read.

"_Very well Miss Swan."_

I heave a sigh as I went back to work. Two days. I had two days to be out of our home. It was coming up fast. I had not even packed my personal belongings or helped my sisters to pack. I would need to gather our food as well. I shook my head. The lord was testing me. I cried silently as I plunged a shirt into the water, sliding it up and down the washboard.

After much scrubbing, I wiped my brow and hung it for drying. I just needed more time. How could I be scrubbing undergarments when I needed to be home with my sisters, and securing a new residence?

Maybe it was best for me to take the extra time to get things done. Time was running out. Perhaps Cullen's offer still stood. I went to grab Edward's last note. Turning it over, I wrote: back.

"_Mr. Cullen. If your offer still stands, I was wondering, if I might leave early after all? I am not feeling well."_

I waited for his response with baited breath. I hated to go back on my word, but I needed time to find a new place to live. My fear was that the tenement housing would be full or too overcrowded to take in me and my sisters. It was a worry my brain would not shake; not until it was addressed and solved.

_Swoosh. _Quickly, I picked up his note.

"_Yes, Miss Swan. I am sorry you do not feel well. But I also hope it truly is a mild sickness that ails you and not an unfortunate turn of events."_

That was a strangely accurate assumption. How could he know it was an unfortunate event that struck me? I shook my head, telling myself to stop being so suspicious. It was silly to think he could be aware of such recent news anyhow.

"_Thank you, Mr. Cullen."_ Was my short reply.

I had too much on my mind to think about the motives behind Cullen's actions. After finishing up a few garments, I grabbed my shawl and hat and made my way out of the estate. A chilly breeze swept across my face. All I could think of was my dear sisters as I held my shawl close to my body. I had to find a place I could take them, a place they would be safe. I cared only for them. They deserved so much more than I could provide. We were not born into wealth. We were destined to work our fingers to the bone each day. I wished I could give them small luxuries, but instead of luxuries, our money always went to necessities and there never seemed to be enough.

I kept walking until I approached a small area just at the fringes of town. The daylight showed just how horrifying the tenement housing truly was. Narrow, low-rise apartment rooms were stacked on top of each other to create seven story buildings. I could hear people yelling, babies crying, and dogs barking while they wandered around the alleyways in search of food. The smell, too, was horrific. I could see that chamber pots had been emptied out onto the ground from the windows above and not disposed of properly.

I coughed a little, trying not to breathe in the smells. Was this what I was to subject my young sisters to? It looked and smelled like dens of death. I walked slowly into the entrance of the building and let out a small whimper as I saw small sickly-looking children huddled in corners in tattered clothes.

"Lost?" I turned to see a stout middle-aged woman looking at me with her hands on her hips. She wore a scarf on her head and a long pink dress in poor condition.

I shook my head. "N-no. I'm not lost. I was wondering if I actually might have a room here? Or a temporary space? Please Miss we really don't have-"

"Save the sad tale. And I ain't ya mistress, so don't be callin' me as such. Got many sad tales here to go around. What your story is, or your background, has got nothing to do with me. Here, we accept all kinds." She picked up a broken bottle and tossed it aside.

"I understand. I have three younger sisters with me, and they won't be a bother. We just need a place to stay with a roof. Hopefully a temporary room is available?"

She let out a gruesome cough as she looked me up and down. "I don't care how long ya stay. So long as you give me four shillings a week, what you do with the room is your business. James Gigandet is the owner of these buildings. It's his land, his housing, but I manage this building. You can call me Miss Bree. I collect rent at the end of every week. If you don't pay, you don't stay. Simple rules, simple housing."

I nodded while clutching my shawl closer around my shoulders. "What sort of room is available?"

She cleared her throat and let out another dreadful cough. "There is always room. What's your name?"

"Swan. Isabella Swan."

"Swan," she repeated with a sneer. "I think I have heard that name before." My heart skipped a beat. I didn't want her to turn me away because of my father's actions, but she shook it off. "What's a name anyhow? When ya livin here, it's clear you haven't got a name worth remembering." She laughed. "But not to worry, there is always room here, Miss Swan. People come, people go. People die. People get arrested. Each room can have up to twenty residents. The rooms aren't big, but they make it work. Follow me."

She slowly walked up a set of stairs as I followed behind. Each step creaked as we walked up, and I could feel the air becoming hotter and stuffier. When we got to the top, she continued forward, walking down the hall. As I followed, I found myself peeking into some of the rooms where tenants had left their doors open. In one sunless room, there was an old man sitting on a small chair in a filthy bedroom, which also appeared to be his kitchen as well, given the dirty dishes around him.

"It's always a bit overcrowded here, but you get used to it. Got people from all sorts comin' in. Especially those comin' from other lands. Got no money, no jobs, so they set up here with what little they have. All hoping for land and a decent livin'. But I get the last laugh, as I know what's in store for them. They walk away in life with dirty hands and cotton in their lungs."

I looked down at the ground and said nothing. I wanted to refute her harsh words, but I had no grounds to do so. Life had not been all that fair towards me, otherwise why would I be seeking such living arrangements?

"There is a spigot out back, if you need water for laundry or cooking." I nodded. We approached a closed door and stopped as she banged on it twice. "Open up," she said, "new tenants."

The door opened to reveal a pixie like, thin woman with short black hair. Despite the horrible and sickening surroundings, her smile was very bright. "Hello Miss Bree. And hello to you," she said, looking at me as she opened the door wide for us to come in.

It was a small space with a very low ceiling, but it was at least cleaner than the other rooms I had passed. As I entered, I could see it had one bed, and a small desk with a wooden chair.

"She's got three sisters comin' in with her. You all get along. No trouble, or you're out. And you," she said looking at me, "rent is due at the end of this week."

"Yes. You will have it."

"Isn't that what they all say," she laughed as she hobbled out of the room, coughing as she descended down the hallway.

The young girl laughed a little. "Miserable old hag, isn't she?"

I laughed at her words. "I suppose she would have to be, running a place like this.

She smiled. "I'm Alice Brooke. You are?"

"Isabella Swan."

"Lovely to meet you. I know it doesn't look like much, but we are lucky indeed. For weeks, it's just been me in this space. I was so dreading the day someone would move in and spoil my peace, but you seem like a breath of fresh air in this place. I would consider it a joy if we could be friends."

"Yes, of course," I smiled. "I do have my three sisters that will be along soon. They will not be a bother. They are very sweet and well behaved. I hope you will make them feel as welcome as you have with me."

"Oh, of course." She gracefully moved to grab a few things off the bed. "My knitting kit," she smiled. "I haven't got much talent in it, but it passes the time. Let me show you around." I followed as she proceeded to give me the full tour. "This is of course the entry room. There is one bed, but we can get another. I'm sure we can make the space. The desk is mine, but you are always free to use it anytime. And if you come through here," she led me around a corner, "we have the kitchen. The sink I use to wash laundry and food. The water is out back, but I have a bucket to haul it up so you won't have to make several trips with a small pot."

I nodded at her.

"We are lucky. We are one of the few rooms with a window for fresh air. We can open it up for a breeze now and then. Do you have much furniture you will be bringing in? I'm sure we can make space and-"

"No. I don't. Just a few personal belongings and my sisters."

"Oh. Well, more space to move about then." She smiled, trying to lighten the mood and I offered up a smile in return for her effort. "I'm really looking forward to meeting your sisters. It will be nice to have some life in this place. And don't worry, I know a place to get some extra bedding."

"Thank you, Alice."

"It is my pleasure. Where are you from? If you don't mind my asking."

"Here. We have just fallen on some misfortunes and are in need of place to sleep."

"I'm so sorry. Life can be so cruel. Thank goodness the lord gives us friends to laugh with." She giggled.

"True." I smiled. "What about you? Where are you from?"

"I came by boat from Ireland with my family. Well, with the ones that got out in time. We came looking for a better life here. More food. More jobs. It's just me now, though. My mum died on the ship in the crossing. My father, was shot for stealing food when we first arrived. It was the drink that drove him to do so. He always faced his troubles with a bottle of rum in both hands."

I wanted to cry. I felt her misfortune was worse than mine. At least my father was still alive. A criminal, yes, but still alive. My sisters too, I still had with me to love and comfort. "I'm sorry Alice. To speak of such things must be so difficult. Especially to a stranger."

"We are friends now." I nodded, feeling warm inside.

"I'd rather like to have a friend. It's been so long since I have had someone to call a friend. Thank you for being so kind and welcoming. I better go and fetch my sisters. I don't want them to worry."

"Yes. Of course. We will have plenty of time to talk. When will you be coming back?"

"Not till tomorrow, I'm afraid. Tomorrow morning. I'm so happy we have met."

"As am I. Safe journey. I'll try and have extra bedding when you return. I have a friend that might have some. I'll take care of it all before you return. Maybe I'll even bring some pastries from my mistress's home. For the children."

"That's very kind of you."

"I know we have only just met, but I feel we will be good friends." She hugged me. Her warm embrace was full of kindness and tenderness. I returned the hug and then went on my way.

When I arrived home, I was greeted by Mary's soft smile. "Isa!" She said rushing up and throwing her arms around me. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you."

I smiled while rubbing her back. "I'm here. Mary," I said bending down to her level, "listen to me. I have secured a new residence for us. It's not much, but it's a roof and it's tolerable. It will be our new home until I can save up for a more decent place."

My plan was, in fact, to stay out of sight until the charges on my father and our last name had time to pass. Our landlord was throwing us off his land because of the charges our last name carried. He wanted nothing to do with the last name Swan. I was sure once word spread, no other landlord would accept us, either. With time, however, I was sure we could afford a nicer place to live.

"I understand, Isa. As long as I am with you, I can be happy anywhere." I looked at her little face. Her words warmed my heart.

"I feel the same," I said, hugging her close to me. I stood up and removed my hat and shawl. "Now you must help me get Grace and Jane packed as well. Take only the few things that belong to you, and what you can carry easily. Our new home is not as close to town anymore."

"Ok." She replied.

I smoothed down my hair as I grabbed a basket and started to pack our food supplies. It wasn't a lot, but it was at least a week's trip to market and I wasn't about to let it go to waste. I packed up the good silverware that belonged to my mother and a teapot that was given to me by my grandmother when I was younger.

Satisfied with my work, I moved onto my belongings. I was all set and packed soon enough, when I suddenly spotted a trunk under my bed and remembered my mother. With sad eyes I could see my mother clearly in my mind's eye. Her smile. Her laugh. Her comforting embrace. I missed her so. She was always so smart and resourceful. How I wished she still lived. She always knew what to do.

I leaned down and, pulled the trunk from beneath the bed, and opened it. My eyes closed as I smelled the familiar scent of my childhood. I looked down at my mother's royal blue dress and ran my hands along the sleeves. I had never seen her wear it, but she had always treasured it and passed it along to me. I was sure I would never get to wear it, either. My life could not afford such decadent occasions, but I would keep it safe nevertheless.

After securing my things, I helped my sisters with their belongings. It turned out to be a bigger ordeal than I expected. Each had precious trinkets they wanted to keep. I couldn't blame them, of course. How could I deny them the few things they had in this world? They had lost a mother, a father, and would have lost me if I had not secured a place to stay.

When night came, I made the children some vegetable soup and warm bread. After such misfortunes, they at least deserved to go to sleep with full stomachs. It would be our last meal in this place we had called home for so many years.

Tomorrow the sun would rise, and we would be forced to leave. The landlord was impatient to get us off his land.

With the first light of day and without a wink of sleep, I prepared our things. It would take more than one trip to move everything and we only had today.

"Alright," I said helping my sisters pick up and secure their small bags over their shoulders, "let's get on to our new home. Quickly now, I have to be at work soon, too."

Mary started to run to get a few things she had left, but I grabbed her hand. "I'll be back to get anything left behind. Don't worry. I'll make the second trip today after work. We must be on our way."

We arrived soon enough to at the tenement housing. I could feel my sisters' hands shake as I held them in mine. I knew they were scared. They were at such tender ages, how could they not be? "It will be alright," I whispered as we walked in. I led them upstairs to the room we had been given and knocked twice on the door.

After a few moments, the door opened to reveal a drowsy Alice.

"I'm sorry to wake you at such an early hour," I said with my eyes low.

"Come in, come in," she said, opening the door wider for us to enter.

"Go on," I said, sending my sisters in ahead of me. They filed in quickly, like little ducks in a row. I followed them in and shut the door softly behind me. "Set your stuff down in the corner, we will find a place for it later."

"I didn't know you would be coming so early in the morning. Here," Alice said taking my shawl off, "let me help you with that. Get settled in." She looked at my sisters and smiled. "So precious."

"Thank you." I said, while smiling at them.

"I got some extra bedding for you. It's not much, but it will do for now. We can always get more later." I looked at the extra small cots next to the bed and grinned.

"Thank you so much Alice. It's more than enough. And I am so grateful to have you."

I spent some of the morning helping my sisters unpack a bit. There simply wasn't enough room for all of their belongings to be put away, but I hung their dresses where there was room in the closet.

"Isa," Jane said walking up to me while rubbing her eyes. "I'm tired."

"Come sleep in the bed," Alice said motioning to her. "The bed is comfy. I'm sure all three of you could fit." I smiled at Alice. It was kind of her to give up her bed at such an early hour in the morning. Surely she was tired, too, and needed her rest.

"Can we?" Grace said looking at me. I nodded silently.

"Go on then. I'll tuck you in." Mary of course wanted to stay up, but I feared her not getting enough sleep. The journey was long, and they woke early. I knew Mary wished to behave older than she was, but in the end, she was still just a child.

It wasn't long before they were huddled closely together on the bed and fast asleep.

"Tea?" Alice said setting two small cups on the small table.

"Yes," I breathed out. "Thank you." I took a seat next to her.

"How was your journey?"

"Good. Long, but good."

"Your sisters are darling. I'm truly looking forward to getting to know them."

"Yes. They can be a handful. Be careful what you wish for. I just worry what they will do here all day. They must stay inside. I don't want them wandering around outside." Alice reached across the table and put her hand over mine.

"That's understandable. This is not the ideal place for children to grow up in. I have books. They can practice their reading. And I have a kit for knitting. They can practice and make dolls. It's at least something."

I laughed. "Thank you. I'd like that, if you don't mind. And I'll replace your knitting with new supplies. I work close enough to town, not too far from the shops."

"Where is it you work?"

"In an estate as a seamstress."

"For a family?"

"I work for a Mr. Cullen."

"Mr. _Cullen_?" She smiled. "_The_ Mr. Cullen? Edward Cullen?"

I nodded. "You know him well?"

"Know him. I don't know a soul who doesn't know him. I mean, I don't know him personally, of course. Although, by the way my mistress's daughters talk about him, I feel as if I do know him personally. I work as a maid in one of the big houses not far from here. He is all the rage amongst many of the women. Many wonder when he will marry. What's it like then, working for him?"

"Well I- I suppose it's like working for every other employer. He's very professional." Besides bringing me food, sending me notes all day and seeing me home late at night. "I mend and wash all the clothing that he assigns me. I also make new clothes for him at his request."

She smiled. "Do you see him often?"

"At times. When he comes in for a fitting."

"Do you not think him handsome? Not that any of us would earn his gaze. We are too plain and poor for such wealthy attention."

I cleared my throat. "I think him-well he has a very nice face to look at."

"Just his face then?" She giggled. "Nothing else?"

I felt my cheeks heat a little. "I dare say he is very pleasing to look at, alright? But to speak of him in any other way would be to entertain silly notions of the impossible."

"Oh, don't worry Bella. It's all fun, not serious. I suppose he will settle down soon like all the rest of the eligible gentlemen in this town. They come and go. The rich stay rich, and the poor stay poor. All we have is our laughs and dreams."

"And our tea." I said, holding up the glass with a smirk. She laughed. "Oh, I should get going or I'll be late. I have never been late before, and should not like to start today."

"Yes. I'll watch over the little ones until I go in. My work is a bit closer, so I don't have far to walk. What time do you normally get off of work?"

"Five. But then I must walk home. So I will probably be home around six at the latest."

"Then I'll keep the key. I, too, get off by five-sometimes earlier. There is only one key to this room, though. I will be home before you, so I'll keep watch over your sisters, maybe make them dinner and you can take over when you return." I wanted to cry with happiness.

"Thank you so much Alice. I don't know what I did to deserve to meet and have a person like you in my life, but I am grateful. I hope we will stay together for a long time."

She bashfully put her eyes down. "It's no trouble." She suddenly looked very sad as she whispered, "I once had younger sisters. They were very dear to me. I will look after yours as I would mine if they still lived."

I bit my lip. "Oh. I'm sorry." I wrapped my arms around her frame.

"No matter," she said quickly, pulling herself from her sadness. "The past is the past. I like to think they are living in luxury in heaven and I will see them again one day."

"Sure you will." I smiled. She certainly was a brave and strong woman. I could tell she had much pain in her heart, but she still stood strong.

"Off you go! Don't be late because of my tears. And have a safe journey."

So, off I went. I made my way to Cullen's estate as fast as my feet could carry me. I found myself holding my bonnet with one hand and my shawl around my shoulders with the other as I ran. My dress flew this way and that as I trotted on the damp ground.

When I arrived to my work space, I threw off my bonnet and fanned myself rapidly as I settled down on a chair. It took me a great deal of time to get there; it was farther than I anticipated.

_Swoosh_. A white note on the floor caught my attention. I slowly sat up and grabbed the note, unfolding it.

"_You are late."_

I heaved a sigh as I wrote back.

"_Apologies, Mr. Cullen. It will not happen again."_

He responded quickly.

"_There is much work to be done. Get started right away." _I looked at his words. They seemed so harsh.

I responded. _"As I said, I am sorry, Mr. Cullen. My journey was a little slow this morning."_

Another note slid under the door. I picked it up.

"_I suspect so. I received news this morning that you were not at home, nor was anyone else there. The home was completely devoid of anyone living there. I sent a doctor to check on you, given that you were ill yesterday and had not arrived at work this morning. But no one was there. In fact, the landlord made it clear that you were no longer living there and not to mention your name again. Care to explain?"_

My heart dropped. I certainly did not care to explain in the least. What would become of me, if he were to find out about my father's misfortunes? My father's criminal charges. I shook my head. I could not tell him such things. It would only serve to create more problems and I needed this work.

Why would he send a doctor for me anyhow? This man was incapable of minding his own business. It was as if he was involved in my life at every turn.

I wrote back.

"_Thank you for your concern in sending a doctor, even if it was unnecessary. I am doing quite well. An unexpected opportunity with my living arrangements arose and I decided to follow through. I feel that is all you need to know, Mr. Cullen."_

He replied.

"_Let it not interfere with your work again, Miss Swan. If being late will become a habit of yours, you might just as well not show up at all."_

This man was insufferable. No response would ever please him. Therefore, I decided to give him none. With speed I set to work on the garments that hung in the closet with the utmost diligence.

**Edward's POV:**

A knock at the door caught my attention.

"Come in."

"Sir, good evening." I smiled at Jacob as he entered my office.

"Do you have what I asked for?"

"I do. And you were right. Criminal charges." He laid the papers in front of me. "Her father's trial is set to take place in one next week. He will surely go to debtor's prison for this."

I tipped my head to the side as I looked at the papers.

"And her landlord? Did he give any information on where she has moved?"

"He did not. But she will be returning this evening to retrieve the last of her things, as today is the day she is to officially be out of the residence."

I nodded.

"Has she left the estate yet? It's almost five. She should be finishing with her work for the day."

"I have not seen her leave yet, but I imagine she will soon."

"Good." I said standing up and walking over to my window. "When she leaves, follow her. I want to know where she is living now."

"Sir? Wouldn't it be easier to just ask the young lady?"

I whirled around to look at him. "It would be easier if you would just do as I asked."

Jacob lowered his head a little. "Apologies, Sir. I meant no offense."

I regretted my words the moment they came out. I knew he did not deserve my wrath; Jacob was loyal and good. I didn't expect Isabella to find another residence so quickly, though. I expected her to turn to me. To beg for my help. To plead for my money. But she had said nothing to me.

I heaved a sigh. "You will excuse my poor disposition. I am very tired. I haven't slept well lately, but you know I hardly do around this time of year." I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. "It is the anniversary of her death."

Jacob cleared his throat. "Yes. I'm aware. She still lives on, Sir. She will always be a part of this place."

"Isn't that the problem? Every hall, every piece of this house holds some memory of her. No matter what I do," I ran my fingers through my hair, "I just can't. I can't move forward. Her death weighs on me."

"It was not your fault, Sir. How long will you continue to have her death torment you with guilt? To be plagued by such thoughts is not a way to live."

I gritted my teeth. "It is my fault and you know it. Don't deny it. If it weren't for me, she would still be alive." I closed my eyes again while taking slow, steady breaths. "Don't take away my guilt." I whispered. Suddenly Isabella appeared in my mind's eye. I could see her clearly. Her brown eyes. Her pale skin. Her full lips. What would it be like to kiss her? To touch her bare skin? Just seeing her brought peace to my heart and calmed my nerves. I did not love the woman, but, at the same time, felt it impossible to live without her.

Perhaps it was just to fill the void that my heart felt this time of year. If so, it would pass soon. Then I could treat her as I would any other woman. There was nothing special about her, after all. She was well below my status. She had a displeasing demeanor most of the time, and she was- she was-she was beautiful. She was intriguing. I shook my head. I hated silly notions of romance.

Jacob placed his hand on my shoulder. "I don't believe it is your fault, Mr. Cullen. She was a lovely woman. It is no wonder God called her home."

I shrugged his hand off. "I need to know where Isabella has taken up residence. How much she pays for her stay. Who owns the land. Who she answers to."

"Yes, Sir. But, may I speak freely? If only to caution you."

"You may." I said turning to him, crossing my arms.

"Would it not be easier to approach and speak with Miss Swan?" I laughed mockingly. "Don't laugh. She is an agreeable woman."

"Agreeable? Are we speaking about the same woman? You think she would willingly accompany me anywhere?"

"Well, it seems that, based on your questions, you would like to get to know Miss Swan a little better. Ladies do enjoy going to the art shows. Plays. They enjoy flowers."

I laughed again. "Keep going Jacob and you will actually make me believe that I care for Miss Swan more than I do."

"Why not ask the lady to join you on your next hunting trip? Ladies enjoy a good sport. It would be outdoors. And the weather has been very pleasant lately."

"Do you think I have not tried?" I growled. "She would not have my hand in a million years. She can barely stand to be in my very presence for longer than a few moments. Besides, do you really think I can actually be seen with her in public while she is dressed in rags like a beggar?"

I breathed a sigh. She was the most irritating creature I had ever beheld. Why could she not swoon at my words as other ladies did? She gave not a hint of interest, only complete indifference. I could have her dressed like a true lady in no time. It was easy enough to accomplish. Then, and only then, could I be seen with her in public. Anything else would cause gossip and talk.

"Well, if I may be so bold Mr. Cullen, she seems to have fallen on a bit of misfortune, as the poor usually do. Perhaps she would appreciate a helping hand."

"You mean if she wanted a helping hand. She should have come to me when she was being thrown out of that pitiful excuse for a home. I expected her to beg for my help. She knows I am well-off, and yet, she said nothing to me."

"Perhaps Miss Swan did not think it would do her any good to ask. Or maybe, she didn't want to feel like a bother."

I snorted. "I make more than most men will ever see in a lifetime in a matter of days. Her expenses would be nothing to cover."

"Yes. But I find that Miss Swan is very resilient." He smiled. "She has a way of fighting back the blows life deals her. It's quite remarkable."

I looked at Jacob suspiciously.

His smile disappeared. "Of course, my interest does not go beyond admiration for the young woman."

"Even if it did, she would surely have you before she even looked my way."

Jacob cleared his throat. "Well, that is not my intention, Sir. I do not seek her affections in that way."

"And I do? You think I do?"

"I could not say."

"You know me better than anyone. Dare I say, even my own parents." I leaned back against the side of my desk and looked at him with a smirk. "So? How do you read my actions towards Miss Swan? Be truthful."

He took a breath before he spoke. "I see you as a man who has eyes for one woman, and it is her alone that makes you feel the very things you thought were dead inside you for a long time. Only when _she _was still alive did you feel joy. She lit up your world. When she left, so did your joy. And now, I see, even though it is a different woman, that light has returned to you."

I laughed. "I never took you as a romantic, Jacob. Perhaps you are in the wrong profession. Your words would be put to better use in the world of poetry."

"Love is a delicate thing, Mr. Cullen. It must be treated with care-not forced."

"You are mistaken if you confuse my interest in Miss Swan with love. I feel a great loss in my heart, but more importantly, the one thing that weighs on my mind is the passing of time. Every day I grow older. Who will inherit my fortune? Who will carry on all I have worked for? These are the things that keep my mind busy during the day." I snorted mockingly, "Love was finished with me the day she died. My heart lies in the coffin with her. You know that. And it always will. At this point in my life, I simply need a womb for my seed."

"As you say, Sir. May I ask then, why not choose from the many amiable women in town?"

"Simple. They will require things I cannot give them-attention and affection. I cannot give anything other than material security. Miss Swan is independent. She will not require frivolous attention from me. I need an heir. Our match will be smart and productive for both our needs."

"You intend to force Miss Swan to accept your hand?"

I glanced at him with a smirk. "I intend to have her. Willingly would be much preferred. But in the end, she will be mine."

"And if she chooses not to have you? What then?"

My eyes narrowed and I could feel a storm of anger coming over me. Did he think me incapable of making Miss Swan mine?

"If she chooses not to have me?" I snorted. "Be careful Jacob. I have never failed to get what I want and I certainly have no intention of starting now. I can and will have her. You _will_ follow Miss Swan. You _will_ give me every detail about where she is, and will speak of my intentions to no one."

Jacob looked reserved as he turned his head away to gaze elsewhere in disappointment. "Consider it done." He left without another word.

I sat down at my desk and looked at the charges against Isabella's father. How could she live with such a man and consider me a monster? My touch repulsed her. Even my gaze seemed to irk her. How could I be expected to woo such a woman who was so disgusted with my presence? She was above smooth words and flattery. No. She would not go for that. I needed something more appealing. Something she could not refuse. Something that meant so much to her, she would give and do anything I required. I smiled. I simply needed the right sort of bait.

And the bait had been right there under my nose the whole time. I knew just what to place before her.

I could picture her lying under me. I could imagine her eyes looking up at me as I claimed her as mine. She would at least be entertaining to bed. Patience. Patience was all I needed at this point. It was only a matter of time till I had her for my own. She would soon realize just how caught in my web she was and have no choice but to agree to my terms.

**So. This chapter was meant to shine some light on Bella's new living arrangement, to introduce new characters, and to give us more insight on Edward's thoughts and his relationship with Jacob. We got an Edward's POV: Where to begin when assessing Edward. I'd say, he definitely has some internal battles going on. Is he truly on the verge of being in love with Bella? Or maybe it's too soon for him. Or maybe, his guilt keeps him from feeling worthy of love. Or maybe, he just a jerk that has found the right bait to get what he wants from poor Bella. Whatever it is, time will tell. **

**Please leave your feedback. Short or long, I love it. Comments or critiques…I still love it. If you have questions, feel free to ask and I will answer on my next update. Thank you for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **

**In the future I will be providing some visuals to go along with the new chapters as I see fit. You will find them in my profile area. For examples, I will provide visuals for a type of gown, a portrait, a small house. And a ring?-maybe. Lol. (my little clues for what's to come). I will not take your imaginations away from the story, but I think visuals help a little on certain things. **

**See you soon. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

**Hello Everyone. So this chapter was important to me, so I took some extra time in writing it.**

**Hi ****Nance: ****Will Jasper Fall in love with Alice? Wait and see! **** Sometimes Bella does speak in a condescending tone with Edward. But, I think for Edward that is a breath of fresh air compared to others he deals with. And so it might not always have the impact on Edward she is hoping for. Lol.**

**Hey ****Tulips at Twilight****:**** Edward does love a good chase. His whole character thrives on that. Which is why I think he is after Bella. But is it love? Or just a good chase for him? If he gets Bella, will he truly be happy?**

**A Great BIG thanks to my Beta that helped me with the English and corrected my mistakes. **** I would be embarrassed without their help. **

I wiped my brow. It was a hard and long day of work, but it was thankfully finally over. I picked up my shawl and wrapped it snugly around my shoulders.

I missed my sisters and could not wait to be home with them once again. I wondered how their first day went all alone at the tenement housing. I knew Alice was most likely there with them. I was so thankful to have her in my life. Strangely, I already trusted her so much. I slowly closed the door behind me and started to walk down the stairs.

"Leaving?"

I gasped as I whirled around with my hand on my chest. "Ed-Mr. Cullen," I breathed out. "I-I didn't see you there."

He smirked, "I can tell." He walked a little closer to me, his boots echoing on the hard floor. "I would offer you my carriage, but I know if there is the slightest bit of daylight, you will refuse."

I put my eyes down a little. "I would say, that is most kind of you Mr. Cullen, but I do prefer to walk. I have a bit of a journey ahead of me, so I best be on my way."

"I could walk with you. I believe the factory can do without me for the night." I smiled tightly as I searched for the words to respond, but none came. "I also enjoy walking," he said in a low voice, looking at me with hope that I would respond favorably.

I sighed. "Thank you Mr. Cullen. However, my family and I are going through some changes, so I would enjoy the solitude for now."

He turned away quickly. "Of course," he replied in a stiff tone. I could tell he was not pleased. "I would hate to disturb your private thoughts with my presence."

"Mr. Cullen, that's not what I meant. I-"

"Think nothing of it. It was a foolish thought that is now dismissed. Best be on your way as you said."

"Mr. Cullen," I called as he stalked away and disappeared into his office.

I shook my head in confusion. One moment he was hot, then he was so cold. Who could ever understand such a man?

As I made my way home, a fog began to roll in. The air was chilly and the wind grew colder with each step.

I had an uneasy feeling that someone was behind me. Perhaps it was because of the fog surrounding me, making it difficult to see. Or perhaps I was just being paranoid. I felt I was being watched. Every time I would turn around, however, there was nothing but an empty road behind me.

It was at this moment I had wished Cullen had accompanied me. I gasped a little as I heard an owl hoot loudly and suddenly flutter from a tree taking off into flight. Clutching my shawl closer, I picked up my pace. The sooner I was home, the better.

A twig snapped behind me and I whirled my head around to see no one was there. I picked up my dress a little and broke into a run, whimpering as I felt something invisible closing in on me.

I kept running, afraid to stop. Finally, I saw the tenement housing come into view. I slowed my pace some to catch my breath, holding a hand to my chest.

I swallowed hard as my nerves calmed. I had never felt that way before. I used to never be afraid to walk alone until Edward started making a big deal out of it. Maybe that's where the fear and paranoia was coming from.

"Hey Swan," came a rough voice. I turned to see a dirty man holding a long round object. My eyes widened as I shook my head a little. "You should learn to pay your debts."

"I have no debts to you, Sir," I said, backing away.

"No debts?"

"I don't even know who you are."

"You don't know who I am? You should. Perhaps a good beating will help you remember. You family stole from mine. Made promises. Now my children are starving. Can't get a job. Your family stole from me and I intend to collect."

I turned to run, but he grabbed the collar of my dress and pulled me back to the ground. "No!" I screamed. "Stop. Please."

"Be quiet you!" He slapped me across the face. I could feel my eyes blurring as his hands searched through my clothes.

"Please," I said in a low, weak voice. I felt his hands reaching for my money pouch. "No," I said. He yanked it off from around my waist. I could hear the sound of my money spilling into his hands.

"Not enough Swan," he said. "What else you got?"

"Nothing. I don't have anything," I said, trying to stand up, my head spinning with dizziness. He grabbed me by the neck.

"Now you listen. You've got to have more!" I shook my head. With that, he threw me to the ground again. I could feel him yanking and ripping my dress until it came off my shoulders. I tried to hold the fabric up as it started to slide down my arms. "Well, then. I'll just take what I can."

I tried to scream, but could not find my voice as I felt him lower himself onto me.

"Now, no trouble. Be good, and I'll be quick. You're nothing but a whore. A whore of a robber." I felt him grind up against me as he started to roughly kiss me while pinning my hands above my head.

"No," I gritted out through my teeth while turning my head this way and that. He pried my legs apart forcibly and I let out a small scream. I leaned forward and bit his ear, digging my teeth into his flesh.

"You bitch!" he yelled and then slapped me hard. So hard, I could not find the will to fight anymore. Whatever would happen, would happen. I could taste the blood in my mouth and feel the throbbing in my head.

"Get off her!" I felt the man's body lift from mine. "You scum." I heard the man grunt as he was thrown to the ground. The sounds of rough and swift movements followed as I struggled to remain conscious. Finally, I heard someone run away.

A gentle hand rubbed my forehead. The hand then scooped my head up slightly. "Miss Swan. Miss Swan. Can you hear me?"

The voice sounded so far away, like a dream. I felt his finger rub along the sides of my lips.

"Oh god. Miss Swan, you need a doctor." Something was draped over my cold, half exposed body. The stranger then lifted me into his arms with ease. He leaned my body into him, letting my head rest limply on his chest. "You are safe Miss Swan. Just hold on."

I could hardly speak as I drifted off into darkness.

"Miss Swan?" I felt a hand on my forehead. "Miss Swan? Can you hear me?"

I mumbled a little at the distant voice and slowly opened my eyes. My head was throbbing with pain as I squinted at the shape of a man standing over me.

"Please nod if you can hear me." I moved my head slightly up and down. "Good. Miss Swan, you experienced a nasty attack, but you will be alright. Just rest."

I opened my eyes to see Doctor Hale staring back at me with a reassuring smile.

"Doctor Hale," I said trying to sit up.

"No, Miss Swan." He put his hand on shoulder and pushed me back down. "You mustn't get up. You need to rest your body." I winced at the pain as I laid back down on the bed.

"What happened?"

"I don't know all the details, Miss Swan. I was told you were attacked by a vengeful man who sought to do due you great harm. Luckily, he was stopped before he could do further damage. I was summoned here to tend to your wounds. Besides some bruising that will need healing, in my opinion, you will make a full recovery."

I nodded slowly. "Who-who summoned your services?"

"The man that stopped your attacker. A Mr. Black." Black? Jacob Black? "He was very concerned about your well-being. When he was assured you would be alright, he took his leave." What was Jacob Black doing in these parts? He was Edward's right hand man.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry for your trouble Doctor Hale, and at such a late hour. You must be wanting to get home. I am sorry to have kept you."

"Not at all Miss Swan. I was just as worried as he was. I am thankful I was summoned and could also be assured of your well-being."

I half smiled. "Thank you. I will pay you for your visit."

"No need. Mr. Black paid me in full for tonight's visit, as well as for any other visits I might need to make in order to check your bruises." I was grateful, but he certainly didn't have to do such a thing. "Now, Miss Swan, just get some rest. Please rest. Your body has had quite a shock. And keep the cold cloths on your face. It will help with the swelling."

I reached up and touched my face, but quickly jerked it away due to the pain that caused. I could feel the swelling of my puffy cheeks. What I sight I must be.

Doctor Hale smiled. "I know it hurts, but trust me, you were right lucky Mr. Black stepped in. It could have been much worse. The swelling will go down with time. Just don't push yourself. You must rest."

I nodded. "Thank you," I said, weakly. I heard the sound of hurrying footsteps around me. It was Alice and she was holding a cup.

"Doctor Hale, care for some water?" He looked at her and smiled as he took it hesitantly.

"Thank you Miss-what is your name?"

"Oh. Miss Brooke. Alice Brooke."

"Miss Brooke. Thank you for the refreshment."

"It's the least I can do for tending to my dear friend. I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't come."

"Think nothing of it," he said as he sipped some water. "As I said, when I heard the news, I was just as worried as you." He set the cup down on the table and smiled again. "Thank you again. I best be off." Alice rushed to grab his hat and promptly handed it to him. He paused for a moment and looked her over as he placed it on his head. "Thank you Miss Brooke."

"You are most welcome, Doctor Hale." She smiled in a small way.

"Jasper." He said with a grin. "My name is Jasper. Of course you can call me Doctor Hale, if you wish. But I-um" he looked around awkwardly. "Well, anyway, it was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Brooke."

"Alice." She said. "My name is Alice. Of course you can call me Miss Brooke, but Alice is nice too."

"Alice." He said with a tight smile. "Well. Good night." He quickly opened the door and left.

Slowly I sat up, wincing in pain. "My sisters," I said, "where are they?"

"Shhh," Alice said, coming to my side. "They are asleep. I moved the beds around the corner. I didn't want them to worry. I told them you were working a little late. Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"A man," I said. "A man came out of nowhere. He attacked me. Told me my family owed him a debt. He took my money pouch. I suspect he knows my father well."

"Your father?" I shook my head. I had not told Alice about my father, or my family name. She didn't know anything about it.

"My father. I never told you. My father is currently awaiting trial. He owes a considerable debt and is unable to pay it. He's fond of the drink, and apparently spent his time gambling. I knew nothing of the large debt until a few days ago when the authorities came to arrest him and our landlord refused to have us on his property any longer. That is why we moved here so quickly. My sisters and I needed a place to stay that would not judge us. I see we are not safe here either."

She placed her hand on mine. "Oh. What a dreadful turn of events. Terrible." She leaned in and hugged me. "It will be alright."

"I'm not so sure anymore. I feel every time I have some bit of good news in life, it turns out I'm wrong. Now look at me," I said trying to hold back the tears. "Look at what I have been reduced to. It's as if it's hopeless to ever think I should experience any good fortune again."

Alice gave me a stern look. "I know things seem bad right now, but you must concentrate on the good. You are alive. Your sisters are still with you. And thank goodness that man was there to save you."

"Jacob Black," I whispered.

She smiled. "Yes. That was his name. Imagine my surprise! When I heard a knock on the door, I thought it was you. And it was, but not as I would have expected. Turns out, Mr. Black had spoken to Miss Bree, that's how he knew where to take you. He carried you in and left promptly to call for a doctor. It wasn't long before he saw that you were well tended to. But, you say you know the man?"

"I do. What he was doing in these parts, though, I have no idea."

"I'll say. I scurried around searching for a chair decent enough for a man of his status to sit on. Living in a place like this, you hardly worry about entertaining such company," she half smiled. "If I had known we would have such company, I would have put on a better nightdress. How do you know the man?"

"He works for Edward Cullen. He is his assistant. I have no idea why he would be in these parts." Edward wouldn't send him to follow me, would he? But how else could I explain why he was near? Jacob Black, a man who, unless ordered to, never left Edward's side. Maybe it was coincidence? I shook my head. It seemed too perfect to be a coincidence.

"Edward Cullen?" Alice leaned forward. "Well, you mean, your boss?" I nodded. "Was he following you then?" I shook my head again.

"I don't know. Is it wrong to think so?"

She looked in thought. "Maybe. Maybe, you just have a guardian angel." She smiled.

I half smiled at her words.

Alice nodded. "Well, I think we can both agree, it was good that he was there anyhow. And thank goodness Doctor Hale came so quickly."

I smiled. "I owe Doctor Hale more than I can repay him."

"You know Doctor Hale as well?"

"Yes. He performed a surgery on my father's leg. He diligently looked after him and agreed to have me pay him off gradually. It seems my debt to him has grown."

"I see. He seems to be very fond of you. If you don't mind me asking, do you fancy that man? I mean, is he someone that you share an attraction with?" I laughed a little.

"No. No in the least. I mean, he is a kind and gentle man, but I do not have any feelings for him beyond gratitude."

"He is handsome, is all." She smiled. "And very kind. I could tell he cares a great deal for you."

"Alice. We share no intimate feelings for each other." She smirked.

"The moment he arrived, I thought, 'what a fine man.'" She giggled. "Not that I wasn't worried about you, of course."

"Oh, of course," I said, giving her a playful tap.

"But I don't regret meeting the man. He wouldn't give me a second glance, anyhow, I suppose. I'm sure he would never court me as he would a proper lady."

"You are worth more than ten of those fancy peacocks in town. Those so called 'ladies of wealth.' Trust me. He would be a lucky man if you even considered him worthy of your affections." She blushed a little as she pulled at a few strands of my hair in thought.

I smiled at her in a playful way and she immediately burst into a shy giggle. "I can't even imagine a man like him is single. He must have a sweetheart."

"I know him to be single. He has mentioned it before. _And_ he is conveniently well off." She blushed.

"I mustn't let my imagination get the best of me. He is a proper gentleman, after all."

I winced again at the throbbing pain in my head, closing my eyes.

"Oh," she said looking at me with compassion. "Let me get another cold cloth for you." She hurried over to a bowl of water and squeezed out a cloth. Gently, she placed it across my forehead. "There."

"Oh, thank you." I said, enjoying the coolness. It certainly helped with the pain.

"Get some rest." I closed my eyes and rested. Alice blew out the candle and climbed in the bed next to me, wrapping her arms around me in a sisterly way.

I awoke with the most dreadful headache. My body ached all over. I reached up and touched my face. It was less swollen, but still hurt.

"Isa?" Mary said to me as she walked to my bedside. "Are you alright?" I forced a smiled.

"Yes. I'm sorry I wasn't here last night to put you to bed."

"It's alright. Miss Brooke put us to bed. She said you would be home soon. Isa, you have bruises on your cheek. What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I just-I just fell on my way home. I-I had an accident. I'm alright now. Don't worry." I hugged her close. "I'm as good as new now that I have had a nice rest." Grace and Jane peeked out from around the corner. "Come here," I said motioning to them. They quickly ran over and huddled in close to me. "I'm alright." I hugged them tight and kissed them each on the tops of their heads. "Now, have you eaten anything?"

They shook their heads.

"I've got some bread ready." Alice said from the kitchen, "it's plain, but it's fresh and hot. Come on, come on," she said, motioning to my sisters. "Come eat."

"Go on." I said giving them a little push. They huddled around the table and started to eat the hot bread.

"Remember your manners," I said to them. They smiled and giggled a little.

"Thank you, Miss Brooke," they said in sync.

Alice poured them each a cup of milk and smiled as they ate. "You are most welcome."

"Thank you, Alice," I said, sitting up all the way.

"Of course. Nothing I'm not used to anyway. I do this work all day for my mistress. And her children are far less grateful. And cute." She smiled at my sisters again.

I stood up and stretched a little. "I feel like I have slept under a pile of bricks."

"Shall I send for Doctor Hale again?" She blushed.

"If you are so inclined." I smiled.

"Doctor Hale?" Mary said with a soft smile. "Doctor Hale was here?"

I looked at Alice and then at Mary. "Um. Yes. He was. Only to check on my health."

"Aww. I missed him. I should have liked to see his handsome face." She smiled as she put a piece bread in her mouth. Alice and I exchanged a look and burst into laughter.

A sharp knock at the door startled us both.

Alice went to the door and opened it cautiously. "Yes?"

"A Miss Swan?" A man said.

I moved as quickly as I could to the door, ignoring the pain. "I am she. Who is asking?"

"A letter Ma'am. I was sent to deliver it to you personally." I took the note from him slowly. I looked it over, but it was blank on the outside. Although it gave no indication, I had a suspicion who it was from.

"Thank yo-" I looked up, but the man was gone. Alice shut the door.

"Most strange," she said. "Who's it from?"

"I-I don't know." I sat down on the edge of the bed and opened it.

"_Dear Miss Swan,_

_It was very unfortunate to hear about your recent sufferings. Jacob informed me. I expect you are home recovering, as you rightfully should be. As it were, I hate to add to your despair. But I feel you should know, it's just business. Miss Swan, you no longer are welcomed at my residence given the charges I have recently become aware are attached to your name. I will advance you a month's pay, but from here on, you are dismissed."_

_-Edward Cullen_

My hands shook in anger as I could hardly believe the words in front of me. What was this? Was he truly the devil in disguise? My job was the one thing that kept us afloat. He could not take this one thing away from me. I could lose everything - what little I had left.

"What is it?" Alice asked, worried. "Are you alright?"

"I have to go." I said, standing up, moving to find something suitable to change into. I was still clothed in my work dress from the day before and it would need some serious mending.

"Where?"

"I have to go to work."

"But…you are in no condition. You should rest. Please. You must rest."

"I must go," I said, pleading with her as I got dressed. "I must," I looked her in the eyes, hoping she would understand.

Her eyes softened, showing me that she would not deter me any longer. "Take one of my shawls." She said with a nod. "It's chilly out today."

I kissed my sisters goodbye and hurried on my way. There was no way I would let Cullen do this. Business or not, I needed this work. I needed it at least until I secured something else. Surely, he would understand. How could he not? Even the devil negotiated. Right?

Perhaps it was my determination, or maybe my blind anger, that made my strides so fast. I arrived quickly at Edward's manor with his note still folded in my hand.

"Miss Swan," I heard Jacob exclaim as I entered the manor and proceeded to head up the stairs to Edward's office. "Miss Swan." He hurried to match my pace. "What on earth are you doing in today? The master was not expecting you."

"Yes, I know!" I half yelled. "I'm sure he gave you strict orders to keep me out, but I will not be deterred."

"Miss Swan. What are you talking about? Mr. Cullen knows what happened. He even said you would be home recovering today. I do not understand." He moved in front of me to block my path. "You do not have to work today. You are in no condition."

"Jacob. Please move. I must speak with him. And I will."

"The master is not expecting you."

"I do not care what he is expecting. I will speak with him now. If he wishes to be treated like a gentleman, then he should behave as such."

Jacob scrunched his face in confusion. "Again, I do not understand, Miss Swan. Mr. Cullen gave you leave to recover. I cannot see why such actions would incur your anger."

"He just forgot to mention that that leave was permanent, did he?" I held up the letter in my hand. Jacob's head tipped in disbelief as he looked at the note and tried to take it, but I moved it away.

"There must be some sort of misunderstanding."

"There isn't. I will speak with him now. Please inform him."

Jacob straightened himself. "Very well. I'll need a moment. Wait here." Jacob was gone for a few moments. When he returned, he carried a look of indifference on his face. I searched his face for any sort of emotion, but he was careful not to reveal anything. "This way," he motioned for me to follow. When we came to Edward's door, he knocked twice and leaned in close to the door. "Miss Swan is here."

"Enter," came the voice from the other side.

"You may go in, Miss Swan," Jacob said as he opened the door for me to enter. When I had walked in just enough, he promptly shut the door behind me, leaving me with the devil himself. Here I was. In his lair.

"Miss Swan," he said with an air of arrogance in his voice. "I hardly expected to see you. I suspected you would be home resting."

"How could I? Did you honestly think I would be able _rest_ when I received such news from you?"

He was quiet as he sat across his desk staring at me.

"I am dismissed, am I? You will give me month's pay?"

"Yes. And yes I will. I was going to have it delivered to you, but since you have made the trip yourself, I will give it to you before you leave."

"I'm not leaving."

Edward smirked. "Are you not? Tell me, in what way is that your choice? Is this your home? Do you employ yourself? Do you have any rights that would allow you to choose not to leave?"

"Why are you doing this? You know how much I need this work. You know what it means to me. I have never asked you for charity. I have always been willing to work hard for you. Not once have I missed a day."

Edward crossed his arms. "Miss Swan. I think you feel this was some sort of vengeful scheme against you-"

"How could it not be? You say you are sorry for my misfortunes, and yet you add to them! You have always known how much this work meant to me. And yet the one thing I have, you seek to take away. There is nothing forcing you to make such a choice. If you made a decision to employ me, who would challenge you? And even if they did, they surely wouldn't be around for long because you are a vengeful man!"

I could see a smirk forming on his lips, which only caused more anger to rise up inside of me. "The answer to your question is no one, Miss Swan. No one would dare challenge me." He paused, leaning forward. "It's a matter of principle. Long held principles that I have built my business on. And those principles, as I have stated many times, are not built on sentiment, but on sound judgment. It is nothing against you."

I looked up at the ceiling, trying to hold back the tears of frustration and anger. "It certainly doesn't feel that way."

"Your father is a criminal. Family names matter. I'm sure I am not the first person to turn you away because of your circumstances. Your previous landlord will certainly agree with me on matters of principle. He would not have criminals on his property, and I will not have one working for me."

"You know I am not a criminal. I have nothing to do with my father's actions."

"Did that logic work with your previous landlord? Or maybe you should try explaining that to a new employer. Whether you accept it or not, Miss Swan, your name does have charges attached to it. How long do you think it will take for news to travel in this small town?"

Not long at all. But why should that matter? I was not a criminal and I deserved the chance to be able to provide for myself and my family. My father was the one going to jail. Not me.

"Please."

"Miss Swan. It is unfortunate. But I feel I have done all I can for you by simply advancing you enough money until you find other suitable work. I'm afraid there is nothing else I can do for you." A hint of anger graced Edward's face as his eyes lingered on my bruised face, but he masked it quickly. "I feel it will do you no good to stay here any longer, Miss Swan. If you have nothing else to say, I will have a carriage see you home."

I gritted my teeth as I sucked in a tight breath. "That will not be necessary. Thank you for the advance on my payment. Good day, Mr. Cullen. And goodbye."

"Goodbye, Miss Swan. Please shut the door on your way out." He looked down at some papers on his desk, and started to sort through them. I wanted to turn to leave, but my legs would not move. I could not accept this fate. I knew if I moved, it would be the end. How would I pay my rent? How could I feed my sisters? How could I take care of them?

"Mr. Cullen."

He stopped sorting through his papers and slowly looked up at me with a hardened gaze.

I took a deep breath. "You are a businessman. You negotiate. Especially when things are in your favor."

A ghostly smile flickered across his lips, as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Go on."

"Well. What if I-what if I worked for you fulltime as I have been doing, but only for half the payment you have been giving me? It will clearly be in your favor. From a business perspective, you would be getting more for your money. I would be happy to do the work for half payment, if you are inclined."

He chuckled. "No, Miss Swan. You are now asking me to be unjust. If I kept you for fulltime work, I would pay you for fulltime work. But," he stood up from his chair and walked around his desk to lean against the side of it. "You are right. I am a businessman. And I do negotiate, especially when I see profit for me should the right agreement be reached."

His posture was full of pride and loftiness as he studied me closely.

"W-What sort of agreement?"

"Suppose, I were to say that everything that brings you constant misery and worry can go away. Suppose I were to propose an arrangement where all your needs would be provided for in exchange for one single price."

"Which is?" I asked in a low voice.

"Well, that is entirely up to you Miss Swan. What would you be willing to give for the safety of your sisters?"

"You know I would do anything for them. I do not even consider my comforts when it comes to their safety, but I am not a whore, Sir. So if you are presuming that I would-"

He held up a hand with a chuckle. "Please, Miss Swan. There is no need for you to finish that thought. If that is what I wanted, I could have several and with far bigger bosoms."

I narrowed my eyes at the obvious insult, but held my tongue from any crude comment.

"Not a whore Miss Swan. I am in search of something more - well - more _permanent_."

My eyes widened. He could not honestly mean what I thought. No. Heavens no.

"By the expression on your face, I can tell you understand the meaning of my words. But allow me to say the words aloud in case you choose not to accept their meaning. Agree to be my wife, and all these worries you have will go away. I will make them all go away."

I shook my head. "No. No Sir. I can't."

"Why not? Is it because you have so many other appealing options?"

"You refuse to let me keep my job because of my last name, but you are willing to marry me? How does that make sense? You cannot be serious."

"Your last name would change if you agree to be bound to me. I would not joke about these matters, Miss Swan. Agree to be my wife and I will take care of all that ails you. All the worries that keep you up at night." Bound to him? Why did he have to put it that way? As if I was his prisoner.

I shook my head. "Have you gone mad? This is not right. It would not be right for us to just marry."

"Why not?" He smirked.

"Because you should marry for love. I want to marry for love. There are some of us in the world, Mr. Cullen, who still believe in love."

"Love is all well and good, but what about security? What about having a place to live? You cannot honestly think that the tenement housing is a suitable living arrangement. Certainly not for children. And suppose you reject my offer, do you really think people will hire a woman with a ruined name? A criminally charged name. If they didn't hire you before, they certainly won't now. And have you given thought to what might happen to your sisters? You have already suffered the attack of one vengeful man. Suppose they were to go after your sisters next?"

I stiffened at the thought of my sweet sisters. They meant the world to me. There was nothing I wouldn't do for them. "No."

"And if you fail to provide for them completely, you know what you will have to do. Give them up to an orphanage. Orphanages do not provide a decent childhood, nor do they guarantee the children are given to a safe home. With a sullied name, they may not even be adopted - just tossed out when they are of age."

"Please stop." I whispered slowly, putting my head down.

I could hear his boots echo on the hard floor as he approached and stopped directly in front of me. His curled finger reached up under my chin and tilted it up, letting our eyes meet.

"I offer security. Something you need in exchange for something I need. I need a wife."

"You cannot be in need of a wife! There are women who would marry you in a matter of moments should you make them an offer. It doesn't have to be me!" I yanked my chin away and looked away from his face.

"I need a wife that will not require much from me. I believe you would fill that role perfectly. Our marriage is not something to fear. You would be married to me, but you would still have your independence. And without feeling overly obligated to tend to you, I will be able to continue my business in peace."

"So, you just want to be able to _say_ you are married? That's it? If you intend to not pay attention to your wife, why have one? It would be a sin before God."

He smirked. "God said to be fruitful. As a wife you would provide me with a child." There it is - the catch.

"What?"

"I have accumulated a well-established business and great wealth. I want an heir to pass it on to. My wife will provide me with a son. That is all I require. Other than that, you would be free to do as you please, within the confines of being a fine lady."

I was disgusted that he approached me like a business contract. Something that did not escape my notice: a son. He wanted a son. Why not just adopt one? "And what if I gave you a daughter. Would she not be cared for?"

"Of course I would care for all my children, Miss Swan. But, I would continue to bed you until I get a son."

"How romantic," I said sarcastically.

I heard him snort. "Look at me." I slowly met his gaze, his intense, stormy silver eyes staring back at me. "In return for this arrangement, I will clear your father's debt and provide a suitable home for him to retire in. What he does from there will be up to him. If you were my wife, that would make your sisters my responsibility as well. Therefore, I will also allow your sisters to be placed in a home where they will receive one of the best educations in being upstanding ladies, worthy of marriage. They will be introduced to art, literature, fine dining, painting, reading, and writing. They will be dressed well and taken care of. And the home is close enough for you to visit, should you choose to."

"My sisters would not live here?"

"No. But the home is close by. They may visit anytime, and vice versa. But I feel-"

"You feel! Do you have any idea how hard I have worked just to stay near them? And now you expect me to just give them up? You said all my worries would go away. How could I possibly sleep at night knowing my sisters live under someone else's roof? That someone else is raising them? That they can't see me every day? No. If that is one of your conditions, I do not accept."

"I do not think it would be appropriate for them to live under this roof while you and I are occupied trying to have children of our own."

"A baby hardly causes any trouble. As for it being inappropriate, I don't see how. It's not as if they would have their eyes glued to our chamber doors." He smiled again, but said nothing. "If you take me, you take them as well. Otherwise, my answer is no."

"Hmm. That is your only reservation, then? If I don't take you sisters, you refuse, but if I do accept them, you agree to wed me?"

"If my sisters are taken in, yes."

He raised one brow. "Done." A wide smile spread across his face. "I accept your terms." I breathed out a slowly. Did I just agree to be his wife? My brows furrowed. "I will provide for them with the utmost care. This will be a safe home for them. And my offer still stands to educate them as well in all the ways young ladies should be."

"Why would you do this for me?"

"It's just business. The business of marriage. It's a tradeoff, as we discussed before, in the carriage that night." He smiled. "Notions of love and romance are all well and fine, but I'm afraid they only exist in fairy tales, Miss Swan. When one grows up, these things becomes clear. Then you can accept marriage for what is it, an arrangement of meeting each other's needs."

"That type of marriage doesn't seem very happy."

He scoffed. "Happy endings? Those too are in fairy tales. I don't guarantee your happiness, Miss Swan. In fact, I wouldn't even attempt to do so. However, I can guarantee you will have a fine home to live in, food to eat, clothing to wear, and your father and three sisters provided for. You would not need to work ever again. As long as I am provided with a child, I am satisfied."

I thought for a moment. Then I looked at him. His silver eyes lingered on me in a lustful way. An image of him on top of me, panting shamelessly flashed in my mind. I closed my eyes and furrowed my brows while tightening my legs closed. There would be no love. There would be no intimacy. It would all just be business.

More images of him forcing himself into me flooded my mind. He would no doubt be a brute. He would slam me down on a bed and take me when he wanted, and how he wanted, knowing I was at his mercy. He would place his seed in me, and I would live with the shame having it grow inside me. I placed my hand over my belly.

Surely, he would not even care for my comfort. Giving myself to him would be a duty, part of the contact. At least until I became pregnant.

I had always imagined some dashing man would sweep me off my feet. I would fall in love with him and we would be blissfully happy. Together we would take on the world and raise a loving family. But not this. Not giving myself to a man who did not even believe in love. Who believed it was my job to provide children.

"Wait here," Edward said as he left the room. When he returned, he had a highly amused expression on his face. He stood by his desk, his hands behind his back. "Come closer please."

I walked towards him, stopping a few steps away, studying his posture. Very slowly, he pulled his hands from behind his back and set a small opened black box on the table in front of me. I looked at it and just about groaned with disgust. The only thing that stopped me was the ring's simple beauty. It was a silver ring, with an exceptional rich ruby red diamond with two shimmering white diamonds on either side.

"With this ring, I ask you to be my wife. To be Mrs. Cullen. You have agreed, but I ask you to reaffirm that answer by wearing this ring." I looked at it again and blinked twice. He took the ring out of its small box and held out his hand for mine. I looked at it, and then at him. I knew this would seal my fate. The start of my dutiful marriage life. I bit my bottom lip as I slowly lifted my hand and placed it in the palm of his. "Yes. I will marry you."

He closed his hand around mine and slid the ring onto my finger. "You will be mine from this day forward?"

"Yes. I will be yours from this day forward." His eyes beamed and glowed in triumph.

He smiled, as he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "You made the right choice Mrs. Isabella Cullen."

Then why did it feel so wrong?

**So, here we go. **

**As always, thank you for the feedback! I look forward to seeing what you guys think. Please leave comments and questions! Love them all. Thank you so much guys and see you soon. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello KatHat4:** I'm so happy you are enjoying the story. I am able to have few mistakes because my beta is amazing and helps me out a lot! I appreciate them so much. Yes, Edward negotiates very well and he is good at getting his way, even by force if needed. Stay tuned and keep reading to see what Bella becomes with time. Also: What is "A different Forest?" Is my story recorded there? I never uploaded it there. Anyway, thank you for reading and let me know what you think of the new chapter.

**Scattycow:** Hi! Jacob is pretty awesome. He is my favorite in this story. Also: Bella is not married yet. She is just engaged. Edward referred to Bella as Mrs Cullen because that's how he looks at her now. In his mind, their marriage is as good as done. He's arrogant.

**Night King:** How old is Edward? You will find out soon. Promise.

**Christeiaarora:** Hello. So glad you like the story. Hope you keep reading.

**Suzy-Chapstick:** Thank you for reading. So glad you found my story and are enjoying it.

**DeaXadfectus:** No. My story does not end here, lol. Just takes me a little longer because I want to make sure the story is what I want to get across and then I send it off to my Beta.

**Frostedglaze:** I know you don't like Edward clearing the debt, but enjoy this chapter and see what you think.

**Tulips at Twilight:** Yes! Edward is a Master at manipulation. He did know exactly what to say to get to Isabella. He's also much older. *wink* Now, Isabella NOT married. She is merely engaged. There will be an official wedding.

**Ashiana:** The attack was NOT planned by Edward. Just clearing that up for you right now.

**So: Everyone: Thank you so so much for reading. I appreciate all the feedback and reviews. Enjoy the chapter. As of right now, Bella and Edward are NOT married. They are engaged though. There will be an official and proper wedding. **

**A special Thanks to my Beta for all the hard work that went into editing my chapters and helping me with my english!**

**Edward POV**

"Open," I said to the guard. He gave me a stern look, but did not argue as he opened the barred door for me to enter.

I saw the man sitting down, his hands clasped in irons and resting limply on top of a table. He slowly looked up and furrowed his brow a little when he recognized me.

The disgusting pig looked even worse than when he used to work for me; a drunken fool more than half the time.

I approached him, my hat under my arm and my shoes echoing on the cell floors. Pulling up a chair, I took a seat across from him.

He looked me over. "When they told me a Mr. Cullen wanted to speak with me, I thought they were mistaken."

"No mistake Mr. Swan."

"Ah," he nodded once. "Well, I can't imagine what you would want with me. I assume since you know I'm here, you know I won't be back into work at the factory." He chuckled a little and let out a nasty cough.

"I wouldn't waste my time trying to get a low life like you back into my factory. No. I'm here on behalf of your daughter, actually."

His eyes widened. "My daughter. What do you mean? Isabella?"

"Yes. Isabella. As her father, you should be the first to know that I am taking her as my wife."

"Like hell you are." He stood up. "I don't know who you think you are, but you'll not put your hands on her. I don't approve. If you came for my permission, the answer is no."

I stared at him, struggling to keep my calm composure. "Please sit down, Mr. Swan." After a moment, he slowly lowered himself back down. "I didn't come here to ask anything from you. Certainly not your approval."

"You'll not lay one hand on her."

I scoffed at him. "I'm taking her as my wife whether you want me to or not. I have made her an offer, and she has accepted. That's why I am here. One of the terms of her agreeing to accept my hand involves you."

"Me," he said suspiciously.

I leaned forward, setting my hat on top of the table. "You have a considerable debt to pay Mr. Swan. I have agreed to take care of that debt."

His eyes lit up as he considered his freedom. "You are just going to pay it? Because she asked you to? You don't seem like the type."

"I am going to pay it. I will pay it in full. Because I am a man of my word." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a document. "I would need your signature agreeing to this arrangement." I slid it across the table.

He looked at it and then back at me. "Why do you want to marry my daughter? What will you do with her?"

"I will do with her what every husband does with his wife. Provide for her. Care for her. Fuck her." I smirked.

His eyes narrowed at me. "And if I don't sign this, you won't meet her terms?"

"Don't act like her savior. You gambled your money away. You practically put your own children on the streets. Because of your vulgar associations, your daughter has suffered attacks from those whom you have wronged. It should have been your body that they pummeled. You have forced your children to scrap and beg for money with a ruined name. To live in horrible housing conditions while barely making ends meet. So don't pretend to now be a loving, protective father."

He stared back at me, his eyes overcome with sadness. I had him where I wanted him. "I cannot ever repay or undo what I did, but I can stop a monster like you from having her. I will not sign."

I gritted my teeth a little as my face hardened. "You think I am a monster now? You cannot even begin to fathom what I am capable of if someone stands in my way."

"You do not love her. Even I can see that."

"And you do? Is that why you are where you are now? Love! I offer her security. A comfortable home and protection. What can you give her? Why don't you think about the well-being of your children for once?"

I pushed the document closer to him. "Mr. Swan. I need your signature. And please don't forget, accidents happen in prison cells all the time. A signature or an unfortunate accident? I will not let you hinder my plans."

He stared at the document. "You won't-you won't hurt her, will you?"

I smirked. "Isabella will be in my care. That is all you need to know. Mr. Swan, this is your best option. Your daughter cares for you. Don't you think she wants her father and last name to be free from shame? Haven't you put them through enough? Sign the document."

I saw defeat as he looked down at it again. "I want you to promise you won't hurt her. You are not a man I would willingly give my daughter away to."

I mentally groaned in irritation. "You are in no position to make demands Mr. Swan, but it is no trouble for me to assure you she will not be harmed."

I pulled out a pen and pushed it across the table. He picked it up and slowly signed his name at the bottom of the document.

I smiled as I snatched up the document and looked at his signature. "Thank you, Mr. Swan." I rolled up the document and put it in my coat pocket.

"So, I am free now?"

I stood up and put my hat on. "You are free. Your debt now belongs to me."

His face slowly morphed into a look of anger. "What do you mean? What are getting at? I signed your damn document. Just what-"

"You signed your debt over to me. I'm a man of my word. I will pay your debt, but now you owe me."

"You tricked me?"

I sighed. "No. I told you what the contract stated. And you are free, Mr. Swan. I have no intention of making you pay me a cent. That is unless you mingle where you are not supposed to."

"Just what does that mean? I'm a free man, but you keep me on a hook? What sort of freedom is that?"

"The only sort of freedom a criminal like you deserves. Just because a man replaces the bread a thief stole, doesn't make the thief not a thief. I am paying your debt. But you are still a criminal."

"What do you mean by 'mingle where I'm not supposed to'?"

I sighed in frustration. "Mr. Swan. Isabella cares for you deeply. She is about to marry into an enormous fortune. She will be a wealthy woman. I will not let you take advantage of her by having her pay for your reckless behavior should you choose to play on her sentimental nature."

He lowered his gaze. I could not tell if he was actually feeling guilt, or he was just disappointed he would not be able to use Isabella.

"You will be transported to a home in the country. There you will be able to live a simple life free from your previous vulgar deeds. You will have a decent home and land to farm. However, if you should return to your old ways at any time, I will call in your debt and see you to life in prison. Call this your second chance at life."

"Why don't you just send me to life in prison already? I can tell this deed isn't coming from your heart. Why not be done with it?"

"You're right. I couldn't care less what happens to you. If I had my way, I would rather watch you hang for the misery you have caused your family. But, I have my bride-to-be to consider. It is for her well-being alone that I honor my word and make sure you are cared for. She is your second chance. So, I suggest you take that chance and remain a quiet and decent man the rest of your life."

He nodded. "I know I haven't done right by them. I know I should have been a better father. She didn't deserve the burdens I put on her."

I watched as he looked down at his hands, trying hard not to face me.

"Yes. You should have been better. You can't change the past Mr. Swan, but you can change what you will do in the future. If you regret your ways, you will accept your new fate and do your best to make peace with god. And perhaps in time, I will allow you to meet your grandchildren."

"I would actually like to see my daughters. I am still their father. Believe it or not Mr. Cullen, I do love them, even if I am ashamed of myself."

"You will see them. At the wedding. I know Isabella will want you there, regardless of your horrid addictions."

"And in the meantime?"

His very voice irritated me. I bet he couldn't wait to get out and start his old habits again. My eyes narrowed at him. "In the meantime you will stay here and think about how you will spend the rest of your new life making up for your sins when you are released."

"Mr. Cullen, there is no need to keep reminding me. I know I have made poor choices. I know-"

I stalked over and slammed my hands down on the table. "You know nothing! It would be one thing if your poor choices only affected yourself. But instead, they just make others around you suffer. Are you even aware Isabella was attacked because of your dealings with other criminals? He attacked her, beat her, and nearly raped her."

His eyes widened. "Isabella was hurt? Where is she now?" He placed his hands over his eyes. "Please. You must tell me, is she alright?"

"Yes. Thankfully, my manservant was there to stop the attack."

"Oh god. Not my daughter. She must have been so scared." I rolled my eyes.

"What did you think would be the consequence of your deeds? You sit here, safe in prison, while your children reap the consequences of your poor choices."

"I never thought they would go after her. It should have been me."

My eyes darkened. "Yes. It should have." I straightened myself and smoothed down my coat. "Who are they?"

"I imagine it's some of the men that played the tables as I did. I imagine-"

"Name. Give me a name."

He thought for a moment. "Perhaps my partner? He always got a cut from all our winnings. But he got suspicious and insisted I was keeping more than my share. I couldn't tell him the truth. I took more losses than I thought and I needed the extra money for rent. He was counting on the money for his family, but I had to take care of mine, too."

"One more time, Mr. Swan. Give me a name."

He sighed. "Samuel Uley."

Samuel Uley. I nodded. "I will look into finding him. If my manservant identifies him as Isabella's attacker, I look forward to hearing his neck snap."

"It is not all his fault. I should not have taken from him. He loves his children. I knew he was in need, but I selfishly kept more than my half."

"That does not give him the right to attack an innocent woman or try to rape her. And if I find him, may god have mercy on his soul." I walked to the cell door. "Open." The guard quickly opened the door for me to exit.

"Mr. Cullen." I heard Mr. Swan say from behind me.

I stopped and turned my head slightly.

"Thank you."

"I didn't do any of it for you." I exited the prison and made my way to my carriage. I had other business to attend to. Samuel Uley.

**Bella POV:**

It had been a few days since Edward proposed. I had chosen to keep the ring hidden, safely wrapped in a small handkerchief in my trunk.

I was in no mood to reveal our pending marriage to my sisters or Alice. In fact, to everyone's knowledge, Edward was still my boss and I was still home recuperating from my unfortunate accident.

It was nice, though, to be home with my sisters. I enjoyed helping them practice their reading and writing. Mary and I enjoyed doing the laundry together, as we had done so many times before I started my work with Edward. It truly was a relief not having to go into work.

After a few cold cloths, the swelling had gone down considerably. Now, only a faint bruising remained. I could finally recognize myself in the mirror again.

After hanging the laundry, I glanced outside. The sun was still high in the sky. It would be a while before Alice got home.

A trip to the market may be in order. If I was honest with myself, I was a bit bored. I was used to being constantly busy mending and washing clothes all day. A little laundry hardly kept me busy anymore.

Furthermore, I had extra money to spend. Edward reimbursed the money that was taken from me on the day of my accident. On top of that, Edward refused to let me pay my own rent. He insisted it was his responsibility and took the liberty of paying my half until the end of the month.

"Mary, Jane and Grace," I yelled out. They all came in with little smiles on their faces. I bent forward and smiled back at them, "what would you say to a little trip to the market." I watched their eyes light up with joy. It had been so long since we all went to the market together. It would be nice to go out with them.

I grabbed my rag money and put it in my basket. I dropped my key into my skirt pocket and off we went. I planned to surprise Alice with a nice dinner when she came home. She had done so much for me, it was my turn to do something kind for her.

When we finally made it to town, my sisters looked around excitedly. I could tell a trip like this was long overdue. They could not resist stopping at every stand.

"What do we want for dinner tonight?" I asked them.

"Vegetables!" Grace shouted.

"Cake!" Jane said with a small smile.

"You do not eat cake for dinner," I laughed.

"I agree with Jane. Cake. Oh Isa, can we get some sweets?" Mary pleaded with puppy eyes.

"A little. But first, dinner." We traveled around the market. We bought some beans, rice, vegetables and a little fruit. I smiled. It was so nice to spend money without the worry of rent. I hated to admit it, but inside, I had to appreciate Edward for freeing me.

He covered my rent, paid off Doctor Hale from my accident and fronted the money to pay off the debt from my father's surgery. Never would I have been able to buy so much if I had to worry about those payments.

In a very small way, I felt rich.

"Excuse me," I said to a man at a both, "how much for a chicken?"

"Half or whole?" He gruffly asked.

"Whole, please."

"Two shillings." I counted out the money and handed it to him. After taking the money he reached into a barrel and grabbed a chicken.

I knew what was coming. I told my sisters to look away as the man quickly chopped its head. He hung it to drain and then handed it to a woman.

She scalded the chicken in hot water and plucked it quickly. After all was done, the man wrapped the freshly plucked chicken tightly in a few heavy rags. "Don't keep it out too long. Cook it soon. It's best if it's fresh."

"Thank you, Sir." I set the chicken carefully on the opposite side of my other groceries.

"Good day."

Mary grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a pastry shop. "Alright, alright," I said, letting her lead me.

I hardly expected my eyes to land on silver ones as I walked. I froze when I saw him standing in the middle of the crowded street, arms behind his back and his hat tipped slightly forward.

He looked pleasantly surprised to see me as he watched me enter the shop with my sisters. My sisters immediately began to point and shriek at the many sweets they saw. I swallowed hard as I tried to regain my composure.

I did not expect to run into Edward, or more accurately, my fiancé. The fiancé no one knew anything about. Not yet, anyways.

"Cherry!" Jane shouted.

"No, the cookies! Oh, they are ginger. They look divine," Mary said.

To my utter horror, Edward entered into the shop. There was a playful look in his eyes as he took in the excited nature of my little sisters pointing frantically at everything.

"Good afternoon, Isabella," he took his hat off and smiled.

I curtsied and greeted him, "Afternoon, Mr. Cullen." He tipped his head to the side. He did not look too happy with me choosing to remain so formal with him. His eyes lowered and then narrowed a little as he looked back up at me with a hardened stare.

I looked down at my attire and thought nothing wrong with it. And then it hit me. Blast! The ring.

I gasped a little and then bit my bottom lip. He took a deep breath and with a displeased expression chose to look away from me. As he walked past me, I could feel the anger in the air around him.

I instantly felt guilty. How he must have felt to see me without my ring of promise to him.

"What would you like?" Edward asked my sisters. They suddenly stopped scrambling around and looked up at Edward with puzzled expressions. Mary was the only one that recognized him from the night he saw me home.

Mary looked at me and then at Edward.

"Don't be rude, answer him," I said in a low voice.

Mary smiled shyly. "You are the man that brought Isa home. I recognize you."

Edward smiled as he kneeled down to her level. "Yes. I wanted to make sure she got home safe. Her safety is very important to me."

Mary blushed at the attention she was getting. "You must like her then." Edward stared at her for a moment and then smirked.

"Something like that." He glanced up at me, realizing then that I also had not told my sisters about our engagement.

"Well, she is available."

"Mary," I scolded, shaking my head in a serious fashion.

"Is she?" Edward asked innocently while still looking at Mary. "I would have thought a gentleman would have made a decent wife out of her by now."

Mary chose not to say anything when she looked at my face.

"Then again, I see no ring. That must mean she is without a husband, thus available for anyone."

I cleared my throat awkwardly. I could not bring myself to look him in the eye.

"Pick anything you like. All of you." Edward said to my sisters as he stood up and straightened his coat.

"Anything?" Grace said with a smile.

"One of everything if you wish." Edward said with a playful smirk.

Grace and Jane nodded their heads. The baker perked up with a smile at the sale she was about to make.

"No," I said. "One each. And that is all. We are not all made out of money." Their faces of joy quickly died.

Edward looked at me and arrogantly tipped his head up. "That is why this is my treat. Call it a gift. So please, indulge yourselves. Unless this is another thing you chose to reject from my hand." He looked at me with a soft glare.

Mary looked at me and I turned away. "Very well."

With that, they went back to exchanging smiles and giggles as the baker started to wrap the sweets up in a box.

Edward grabbed my arm roughly as he leaned into my ear and whispered, "come outside, I wish to speak with you." There was no room for debate as he nudged me to the door.

I left my basket of groceries with Mary. "I'll be back. Just stay inside," I said to my sisters on my way out the door. I was glad they were too occupied to be alarmed at Edward's harsh demeanor.

Once we were outside, Edward continued to keep a firm grip on my arm as we walked around the back of the bakery. He swung me around the corner and positioned me against the wall.

He towered over me, standing mere inches from my body. I could hardly breathe and lowered my eyes to avoid his gaze.

"Isabella. Do you take me for a fool?" He growled.

"No. I don't."

"Then you wish to humiliate me."

"No," I shook my head.

"Well that is what you are doing! You walk around in public as if you are free for the taking. You have promised yourself to me! You belong to me. Do you know how humiliating it is to have your fiancée refuse to wear the one thing that binds her to her soon-to-be husband?"

"I-" I was at a loss for words. I didn't expect to run into him. "I haven't told them yet."

"That much is obvious. It has been a few days, you should have told them by now. Unless - you are ashamed of me?"

"No. No that's not it. I just-"

"You intend to back out of our arrangement? Do not trifle with me, Isabella."

"I didn't want to lose it," I said quickly.

"What?" He said, caught off guard.

"I-I didn't want to lose the ring. I was robbed the other day on the road and I didn't want to lose such an expensive ring. So I left it at home."

Edward smirked. "Even if I wanted to believe such a story, it still doesn't explain why you haven't told your sisters. A happy and grateful bride notifies her family right away."

"I wanted to tell them tonight. After a nice dinner. Surely you must understand I wanted to tell them at the right time."

Edward's eyes searched mine, as if looking to see if I was really being honest with him. His eyes began wandering my face, but froze when they landed on my lips.

"Is that so?" he asked, inching closer.

"It is," I said quickly, while smashing my head against the wall behind me. I did not want to kiss him. I did not want him this near to me in public either, even if we were out of sight. I could feel his warm, heavy breath sweep across my face through his half parted lips as he studied my lips. Very slowly, he tipped his head to the side, but did not move forward.

He then blinked twice and backed away abruptly. "You will wear the ring so people may know you are spoken for. I am your soon-to-be husband, Isabella. My bride should wear the proof. After tonight, I do not want to see that ring from your finger again. At least until after we are married. Is that clear?"

"Yes," I nodded. I had to agree. He already let me get away with it once, I knew not to push him any further.

"Good. We should head back. Your sisters are waiting." We walked beside each other and entered the shop again. My sisters beamed at me, each carefully holding their boxes of sweets. I couldn't help but return their adorable smiles.

Edward walked past them and paid the baker, thanking her for wrapping the boxes so nicely. The baker blushed and I felt a little twinge inside me- envy? If so, just a hint. I quickly dismissed the thought, looking away from the scene.

"Come on," I said, taking the free hands of Jane and Grace. "Mary, bring me the basket, would you? Take Grace's hand?"

Edward picked up the basket. "I'll see you home."

"That isn't necessary," I said in a low voice.

"Given recent events, I would disagree. It's just a short ride in my carriage."

Mary pleaded, "Can we Isa?"

"Please, I insist. I will forgo overseeing the factory today." Edward said, leading the way.

I nodded without another word. Once in the carriage, I could not keep my sisters from crawling over me to see out the window in excitement. They had never ridden in a lavish carriage before.

Edward couldn't contain the smile on his lips as he watched them. He even stopped the carriage at one point to show them the migrating geese around a lake. The way he doted on them made it seem like he loved children. I could not let him fool me, though. I knew him to only be playing a part in our arrangement.

Once we arrived at the tenement housing, Edward's expression changed into somewhat of a grimace. He quickly recovered, got out of the carriage and escorted each of my sisters out by holding their small hands in his with a polite grin.

When it was my turn, he held his hand out. He looked so handsome with his silver eyes peeking out from beneath the brim of his hat. I rested my hand in the palm of his, and felt a surge of excitement as his hand fully enclosed around mine.

His eyes shone with lust as I bent over to exit the carriage. I cleared my throat and looked away while a slight warm blush spreading across my cheeks. I hoped he did not notice. "Thank you," I said under my breath as I passed him.

His rich cologne smelled so good. I wanted to lean in and be near enough to enjoy the fresh scent of honey and lavender.

"You are welcome." He handed my basket to me. "I bid you a good night. I hope you enjoy your dinner and the pastries. I was very pleased to spend time with you today. I hope you feel the same."

It was nice. Even though I wanted the day to myself with my sisters, it was kind of him to pay for their sweets and see us home with our groceries. "Yes. Thank you. For everything. I appreciate your gift to my sisters and for seeing us home. And-". I struggled for the right words. "It was very agreeable to spend time with you today as well."

Edward smiled a little. "I enjoyed meeting your sisters. And I look forward to taking great care of them." I felt great warmth inside me at his words.

It meant so much that they would be taken care of. "You can't imagine what that means to me."

"I think I can." He grinned a little. There seemed to be something behind it, but he turned away. "Goodnight Isabella. Please go inside so that I know you made it in safely."

"Goodnight. Edward." I smiled as I turned to leave. Saying his name was not so bad. It actually was nice. I hurried inside, shaking my head at my silly thoughts and reminded myself of the type of man he really was.

Mary, Jane, and Grace were happy to help me unload the groceries while I prepared to cook the chicken and vegetables.

It would be a nice, well deserved dinner.

"Mary?" I said handing her the basket, "put the basket away, would you?" She hummed a song as she walked merrily away with the basket.

She then pulled up a chair and smiled at me. But it wasn't her normal smile. My brows furrowed as I cut into a carrot. "What?" I asked laughing a little.

"Who is that man really?"

"He's my boss," I answered without looking at her.

"He must be more. He is too obliging."

"And you are too young to stick your nose where it doesn't belong."

"But this is not the first time he has offered his carriage to you. And he bought us treats. He must like you." I shook my head.

Like me? He was my husband-to-be. I scrunched my face at the thought. Husband. Edward Cullen would be my husband. Even now it didn't sound real. I just wasn't ready to break the news to my sisters.

Perhaps after dinner. I knew I had to tell them soon. I suspected Edward would not remain a stranger to them for too long. Already he felt at ease to appear in my life with no warning. It was only a matter of time before my sisters found out for themselves, and I would rather it be me who revealed it.

"Mary, it's complicated. I promise soon, though, you will understand everything."

"So there is a secret!" She giggled.

"Go on now," I sighed, "let me cook in peace. Go and check on Jane and Grace." She slid off the chair and skipped along.

Mary came back and put something on the counter. "This was in the bottom of the basket."

It was a note. I took it and flipped it over. It was Edward's seal. Mary looked up at me.

"A letter for you?"

"Yes."

"From who?"

"It's from Edward-um-Mr. Cullen. My boss. It must be something about work."

"Can I read it?" She begged.

"No." I said pointedly. "It is not for your eyes. I will read it later."

She slumped a little as she walked off. She picked up some thread and a needle and settled down on a chair.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a bit of a laugh.

"Practicing my needlepoint. Alice showed me. She said I could practice anytime I wanted to."

"That was nice," I smiled.

"Yes. Needlepoint is most becoming of a lady. Alice said every well-educated lady should know how to paint and do needlework. So I figured I can at least practice."

"I see," I smiled again.

When Alice arrived home, I had barely finished preparing the chicken, vegetables and hot bread. Her overjoyed face was worth every bit of hard work that went into the meal.

She greeted Grace, Jane, and Mary with a hug. "Wow." She said, looking at the well set table of food. "Is it someone's birthday?" She laughed.

"No," I smiled. "It's a well overdue thank you for taking such good care of my sisters and for being a true friend at all times." I motioned for her to sit down.

She blushed a little. "Well then, since you put it that way." She took her seat and my sisters followed suit. After saying grace, we passed each plate around the small table enjoying the smells of each dish. We ate the entire meal while laughing and giggling at nothing in particular. Good cheer filled the room and our stomachs were full.

"That was wonderful," Alice said leaning back in her chair. "I haven't eaten like that since I was back in my hometown. Thank you."

"No thanks required, but you are welcome," I said.

"Don't forget dessert!" Jane exclaimed. "We got sweets today!"

"Did you? My, you went all out today." Alice said, smiling at me.

"Well, the nice man got them," Jane said. I shook my head a little, hoping her words would not lead to another conversation about Edward.

"Nice man?" Alice said raising a brow at me.

"And we rode in his carriage," Mary said slyly.

"Mary," I said in an undertone.

"Oh no, now this is interesting," Alice said, "Do tell!"

"Very handsome. It's Isa's boss," Mary said, giggling. Alice's eyes widened a little as she looked to me for more clarification. I shook my head slightly.

"Alright. That's enough talk. It was a nice thing he did, but let's not make it inappropriate. Mary, please help me clear the dishes. Grace, Jane, take your plates up, please." I moved to take Alice's dirty plate, but she beat me to it, standing up quickly and giving me a suspicious look.

She then leaned in close, "something tells me there is more to this story." I nodded solemnly. I could not lie to her.

"I will disclose everything to you tonight when the girls are asleep." She nodded and then proceeded to help me clean up the dishes. After everything was cleaned up and well arranged, my sisters enjoyed their sweets before heading off to bed. I tucked them in and kissed them goodnight. It was not long before they were fast asleep.

When I returned to the kitchen area, Alice poured two cups of tea and motioned for me to sit. I bit my lip. I walked slowly over to my trunk. Alice eyed me as I opened the lid carefully. She stretched to see what I was doing, but I purposely hid my actions. I pulled out Edward's ring and enclosed it in a fist. I took a seat across from her and gave her a wary smile. Her eyes went directly to my balled up hand and then slowly met mine.

"My heart is pounding. What is it you are afraid to say? You know I will not judge you."

I took a large breath and placed the ring on the table. Alice stared at it intensely and looked back up at me, ready for an explanation. "This may come as a shock. It didn't want to believe it myself. I mean, it's still hard to believe."

"Go on," she encouraged.

"I have been offered a marriage proposal. Which, I accepted."

Alice's mouth dropped open as she blinked twice. Shaking out of her stupor, she asked, "W-when. How? I mean, by whom?"

"Mr. Cullen. Edward Cullen."

She swallowed hard as her eyes widened. "M-Mr. Cullen? You mean your boss? Well, isn't it so sudden? I mean, I have never seen you with the man before. Not that I'm judging. I'm not judging. It's just, a surprise is all."

"Yes. But it's true. He has offered me a comfortable home and care for my sisters." I dropped my eyes. "Do you think ill of me? Do you think I was wrong to accept?"

She placed her hand on mine and sighed. "Well, I suppose not. It could be smart match. At least you wouldn't have to worry about making another penny ever again." She half smiled.

"It's not work I'm afraid of. It's my young sisters. I want them to have a future, and he is offering a real home for them. A real education. Safety. Things I could never give them. I would like to see them happy and well cared for when they become of age, not struggling the way I do."

"Does he love you then?"

I wrestled for the words but could not find the will to betray my personal thoughts on the matter. In truth, I did not think Edward loved me. How could he love me? We had only known each other for a short while. Edward was a practical man; he knew how to get what he wanted to serve his interest.

Alice saw my internal battle. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry. It's just that, I'm jealous. I just found you, and now it feels like I'm losing you so suddenly."

"It is sudden. I agree. I wish you could come with us. Be with us always."

"Will you be leaving soon then?"

"I don't know. The date has not been set yet. I suspect it will be sooner than we would like, as Edward seemed not to want to wait too long." Alice sighed.

"This is a lot to take in. We only just became like a family." I moved to wrap my arms around Alice in a warm embrace.

"You must visit me always. You will never be turned away. In fact, I wish to have to stay for long visits so our parting does not seem like forever."

Alice laughed a little, "I'm not sure Mr. Cullen would want that."

"That will not stop it from happening." I smiled at her. "I could not bear not seeing you ever again." She smiled as she looked down at the ring.

"You could buy a whole town with that ring," she laughed. "You will be a wealthy woman. I don't know if I'll be able to receive you as company anymore." She smiled, but I could tell she was holding back a few tears.

"Alice. Nothing will change between us, ever. I promise. You are my dearest and truest friend. I could never forget you. You will always be welcomed around me."

She nodded, but still looked in doubt. "We better get some sleep. I have to be up early in the morning." I watched as she removed the untouched cups of now cold tea and set them in the sink.

"I think I'll stay up for a bit longer," I said softly.

She nodded again. "I'll go check on the girls. It's chilly tonight, they might want an extra blanket." She put her hand on my shoulder and struggled to smile. "Congratulations on your engagement. I'm sure you will be happy. It would make me happy to know you are." She left before I could respond.

I sighed. I broke the one heart that had been so good to me. Alice was very sad, but there was nothing I could do to solve it. I had already accepted Edward's hand, there was no going back now.

I stood up and grabbed Edward's unopened note. Running my hand along the middle, I broke the seal and read the letter.

"_Dear Isabella, my bride-to-be, _

_I realize our marriage is sudden. I also realize you never experienced a real courtship as ladies often fantasize about. If you would allow me to remedy that, I would very much like you to join me for dinner tomorrow at my estate and our soon to be shared home. The dinner will serve to give us a chance to enjoy each other's company, as well as discuss some important matters regarding our wedding. I will send a carriage for you in the late afternoon. I would very much enjoy your company. _

_Signed, Edward C."_

I reread the note several times. He almost sounded like he could be a caring husband. I knew his motives, though. Dinner or not, it did not change the fact that he was a brute. Nothing would change my mind. The sad thing is that I knew Edward and I would never be a truly loving couple. We were just too different. Our marriage would not be sincere and warm, but practical and cold. Our intimate time together would not be passionate, but mere duty.

Nevertheless, I would join him for dinner. He was my husband-to-be, after all.

**Hey everyone. Thanks for reading. Feedback always welcomed! :) Reviews and your thoughts are so appreciated! Your reviews are great! And I love reading your thoughts and ideas. Please ask any questions you may have too. **


	10. Chapter 10

Hello guys! Sorry for the slow update: but here it is. Enjoy and please give me your feedback as always! Thank you for being patient and for continuing to read!

**Hi Chocolate Splash:** Maybe Bella will grow on you. She is young, but has a mind of her own. And maybe she a bit forward! But see how Edward and Bella pair up in chapters to come.

**Christeiaarora:** Yes. Charlie may be a failed father, but he still cares for his children. Glad you noticed and picked up on that.

**Tulips at Twilight: **Hello. Edward can be a little impatient with Bella. But she is younger than him. lol. But she is a quick thinker, she finds ways to avoid Edward's anger.

**Kathat4: **You read my mind on Alice's role. lol. Enjoy the new chapter.

**A BIG Thanks to my Beta, who puts up with all my errors and turns them into the ****English**** language!.**

The carriage pulled up to Edward's estate. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. It felt like I was lost in a dream and any moment a cold wave of water would wash over me to wake me from a deep slumber. I still had not fully embraced my new life. It was hard to believe, but there I was, dressed like a fine lady, joining one of the wealthiest men around for dinner, in a home beyond compare to any other.

As the carriage calmly came to a stop, I half expected to see Edward, but Jacob was standing there smiling with his arms behind his back. He opened the carriage door and held out his hand. "Good evening, Miss Swan."

I took it and smiled in return as I stooped down out of the carriage. "Thank you, Jacob."

"Of course. The master has been detained on business, or else he would have met you himself." My eyes widened a little.

"Business?" Did that mean he would not be joining me for dinner after all? "But we have an arrangement to meet. I thought we would be having dinner."

"Oh, yes of course. He did not cancel the dinner. Something happened at the factory that required his immediate attention. He does apologize for not being here to meet you."

"I'm sure." I still didn't like it, though. Jacob walked me into the estate, smirking at my pitiful attempt to hide my irritation.

"You look very nice, Miss Swan." I blushed a little at the compliment. I was wearing my mother's dark blue velvet dress with a corset. I was not used to wearing a corset, but it was meant to compliment the dress. My waist felt tight and my breasts were pushed up almost to my neck! Really. It seemed most indecent.

This was the first occasion I actually had a reason to wear the dress. There was no need to wear anything this elegant in my plain, daily life. The dress fit nicely, but it didn't look like me at all. Before I left the house, Alice had applied a bit of powder and blush to my face. She finished the look by applying a red tint to my lips. I certainly didn't feel like Isabella Swan anymore, more like a peacock.

"Thank you, Jacob."

"I imagine the master will be very pleased." I frowned a little. I wanted to say I didn't do it for him, but that just wasn't true. Somewhere inside myself, I too hoped he was pleased. I wanted to look nice. I wanted Edward to see I could be a fine lady if I wanted to. Somehow, it made me feel worthy. I was not wealthy like him, and I knew I would be judged by other fine ladies. I guess I wanted him to feel I could measure up.

As I stood in the grand entryway looking around, I started to become a bit discomfited with each passing second of silence. "So... What am I to do? Till he returns, that is."

"Well, the home is very big. It will soon be your home, too. Perhaps you'd like to have a look about? Or, the gardens are always nice to tour." I nodded. The gardens always interested me. They were a good way to peacefully pass the time.

"Alright. Thank you, Jacob. The gardens sound wonderful. I should like the fresh air."

"Shall I have Lisa escort you? I know she would be happy to do so."

I shook my head. "I'll manage," I said, picking up my dress a little to walk.

"Very well," he smiled. "I will come for you when the master returns." I smiled back at him and continued on my way. I was already familiar with one part of the gardens, so I decided to head in the opposite direction that I traveled last time. I sighed in frustration. Had I known I would be trekking through the gardens, I would have worn more appropriate attire.

My arms grew tired of constantly picking up my dress to make any sort of progress. When I was far enough away from the estate, I looked around for anyone nearby. I was sure I was alone, so I took the ribbon from around my waist, hiked up my dress and tied it up. Much better, I thought when I continued my journey.

I passed several fountains and a couple ponds teaming with fish. I was enjoying how peaceful it was to just walk in nature and be alone. I came to a wide open grass field and stopped. The breeze was quite chilly and I was beginning to regret that I did not bring a blanket or a shawl with me. At least the sun was warm on my arms. As I walked across the field, I realized it came to an end at a cliff. I was not too big on heights, but I decided to slowly walk to the edge to see the world below.

When I got to the edge, I took a deep breath and stared at the beauty of the lush green hills below. It was untouched land littered with lavender and grass. I sat down at the edge and let the breeze and silence surround me with peace and tranquility. Closing my eyes in the warmth of the sun, I laid down on the soft grass.

Sleep had almost overcome me when I heard a gruff voice, "you really know how to pick the most dangerous spots, don't you?" My eyes popped open and I sat up to see Edward mounted on his black horse, dressed in an all back trench coat. He didn't seem upset, though, staring down at me wearing a somewhat amused expression.

"Oh," I whispered, realizing I was probably showing more cleavage than I wanted to from my sitting position. Blushing, I moved to stand up only to feel the heat increase as my hiked up dress was revealed. Edward looked at it and shook his head. Most inappropriate for a lady, I'm sure. This was not how I wanted Edward to see me for our dinner.

"Always full of surprises," he smirked while adjusting himself on his horse.

"I-I didn't realize how much time had passed. Jacob said he would come for me."

"Well, I don't think he expected you to wander off this far." He dismounted his horse with one swift movement and approached me. I averted my eyes and tried to quell any improper thoughts.

He reached for my face and I started, moving away slightly, but that did not deter his efforts. I felt his hand pull a few grass clippings from my hair.

I cleared my throat. "Thank you," I said, backing away. I decided to pull the ribbon from my dress and let it fall down to his proper length. Edward seemed a little disappointed, but masked it quickly.

"You shouldn't wander off this far. And you shouldn't fall asleep next to a cliff. The grounds near the edge are not always reliable. Sometimes the cliffs crumble due to the elements."

"I know. I mean, I didn't mean to. I just wanted to relax a little. It's very peaceful here." His eyes wandered over my attire for a moment before he cleared his throat and looked away.

"You can come here whenever you like. I just ask that you don't fall asleep next to a cliff." He gave me a mocking glance, which I returned with a look of irritation. I could not refute his words, though, having made the poor decision. "I meant to meet you when you arrived. I apologize. Something urgent came up at the factory."

"Jacob told me. It's alright. I was able to find some entertainment."

"Yes, I see. I imagine with that dress it was a difficult trek."

I smiled awkwardly. "It was for a while. With a few adjustments, I was able to make the journey more tolerable."

"Hmm. You shouldn't make any adjustments to that dress. It's most becoming on you." His compliment reignited the flames in my cheeks.

"Thank you." His eyes drifted down to my raised bosom and he blinked twice.

"But I feel I must warn you, Isabella. If you wish to remain untouched before our wedding night, you should not tempt me so." My eyes widened at his words.

"Well. I... I just put on a dress I thought was proper for the occasion."

"It is proper. Very proper. I could not have asked for a better view." I wasn't sure if he was talking about my dress or my raised bosom. He reached up to run his thumb across my bottom lip, the feeling warm and nice. "I'm pleased my bride can look so appealing."

I raised my eyes to his silver ones and swallowed hard. It must be a sin to look at such a handsome man knowing his motives were vulgar. It was not right to imagine what he would be like in private behind closed doors. But was it? I mean, he was my husband-to-be. Would it really be a sin to simply wonder?

I blushed again, feeling the redness travel down my neck and making me feel flushed. Edward's lips twitched upwards. "I am also equally pleased my bride becomes such a lovely color when she blushes." I turned away slightly. There was no hiding it, especially not with such a revealing dress on.

"I think we should head back. I mean, it is not proper to remain alone for too long. We are not yet married."

He chuckled. "It's as good as done in my mind. Besides, it's not as if we are not of age. We have a right to spend private time together."

"Yes, but when we are married. It's just proper." He frowned slightly.

"Well, you have been alone with a man before, haven't you? I don't see the difference. And besides, I am your husband-to-be." I fell silent. His brows furrowed again. "Isabella?" He smirked. "Have you ever been alone with a man?"

"I find this question inappropriate. What difference does it make?"

"Now I really wonder." He smiled.

I heaved a sigh, folding my arms. It did not seem right for us to talk about such things.

"We are to be husband and wife soon, we can talk about these things between us. Besides, I believe it is in your best interest to tell me before the wedding night. It could greatly affect the way I bed you."

My eyes widened. "Do you lack all modesty? We should not speak of such things."

He scoffed. "Ah. So my bride is as innocent as she appears to be. I suspected, but never had any proof till now."

"And what proof do you think you have? Perhaps I just choose not to talk about such vulgar things with a man that I am not married to yet."

He laughed, "You have never been touched, have you? Or even seen a naked man before." My face reddened at his forwardness. I sighed. He was not giving up.

"No. I haven't. Satisfied?"

"As much as I can be for the moment," he smiled.

"And what about you?" I knew the answer, of course. There was no way he had not enjoyed the company of women, but I wanted to redirect the conversation.

"Of course," he smiled. "Too many to count."

I don't know why this irritated me, but it did. "Well, I'm glad you can find company with so many women. No doubt you will continue to do so after we are wed. I would not want you to abandon your daily routine."

His features darkened. "Women are attracted to me because of my wealth and power. As a single man with needs, I did find some of them agreeable, but make no mistake Isabella," he walked closer, closing the distance between us, "I will have no need for them anymore. I intend to have you meet all my needs when we are wed. Whenever, wherever, however, and for as long as I like. You will please me."

I gasped as I felt his hand slowly wrap around my waist and pull me close. My eyes widened, my breath became erratic, and my heart beat rapidly as his silver eyes mesmerized me, holding me in place. I could smell his intoxicating scent of fresh pine and clean linen. My eyes went to his full, moist lips, and through the silence, I had begun to lean forward. It felt as if his lips were pulling me in by an unstoppable force. Why did I want to kiss him? Curiosity, I thought. Nothing more. He inched closer to my lips, a smile tugging at one side. I closed my eyes, waiting for his lips to touch mine.

"So I am your first." he whispered after a moment. I opened my eyes to his amused smirk. "I'm pleased my bride is not only young, but also very innocent in the ways of men. I will consider it a joy to teach you how to please a man." I blinked twice and then frowned at him.

"I could just play the part very well. I could be lying. Perhaps you are not my first and I just said what you wanted to hear."

He snorted. "I suppose that's possible. We will see when I spread your legs and take what is mine. Again. And again." I turned my head away, but he only leaned forward till his lips touched the shell of my ear. "I will have you writhing under me regardless of what you portray yourself to be."

I pushed him off roughly and scooted away, embarrassed and angry that he had such power over me so quickly. It was frightening that I awaited his touch so eagerly. "You will refrain from touching me in such a way again. Or talking about such subjects. We are not married yet."

He gave up with a sigh. "Come on, let's head back." He put one foot in the saddle, threw his other leg over and then held his hand out to me. I look at it and then at him. Did he honestly expect us to ride together? "Are you going to protest this too?"

I looked at my dress. I did not want to ride with him, but my dress seemed to prevent me from doing so, anyhow. "I don't think my dress will permit me to. I'm not in the right attire." He rolled his eyes as he got down from his horse.

He picked me up with ease and draped me over the horse. It was most undignified! "Hey!" I screamed. "How dare you! Who do you-"

"Stop fussing." He climbed up behind me and situated me on the horse so that both my legs dangled down on one side. He wrapped his arms around me, grabbing the reins and leading the horse to turn around. He smirked as I looked sideways at him awkwardly. Unfamiliar with the movement of the horse, I found myself scooting closer to him and wrapping one arm around his waist to make sure I wouldn't fall off.

"Both hands," he said. "Hold on." I glared at him but did as he suggested and wrapped both arms around his upper torso. I could feel the warmth of his body against mine and it felt - well - it felt nice. Edward secured me close to him, his arms on either side of me holding me in place. After I was secure, his legs squeezed and kicked the horse and we broke into a full-on gallop. The wind blew my hair and my half exposed bosom did not agree with the constant bouncing. I found myself leaning further into his chest to make sure I did not fall.

When we arrived at the stables, Edward slowed the horse to a trot. I was glad it was over. I wouldn't mind learning how to ride a horse, but not in this uncomfortable position. I would rather have my own horse first of all, and also ride with one leg on each side. I knew it was not becoming of a lady, but who would know? Edward's lands were so private, no one would judge me here.

When we came to a halt, a young stable boy was there to greet us. He grabbed the reins as Edward hopped down. Edward grasped me at the waist and helped me slide off. I glared at him for manhandling me earlier, but he simply ignored me. "Give him some extra oats and carrots tonight. He was good. He is not used to strangers riding him."

"Yes Sir," the stable boy said with a smile.

Edward patted the horse's mane and leaned his head to the horse's snout. "Shhh. Good boy." He closed his eyes and continued to the pet horse. He seemed so gentle. I inched around and looked at the horse's eyes. It gave me a weary look as my hand slowly approached his mane. It let out a loud snort but did not move. Edward opened his eyes and watched as I put my hand on the horse's mane and pet him gently.

The horse seemed to calm down when it realized I meant it no harm. "Thank you," I said with a smile. "Thank you for letting me ride you."

"Gabriel," Edward said. "His name is Gabriel. Very loyal and not too trusting of strangers."

"Gabriel," I said softly while petting him. He was such a big, majestic creature and yet so calm and gentle.

"Can you ride? I mean, have you ever ridden a horse by yourself?" I shook my head. "We will have to remedy that. I think you will like it much better than walking." Edward smirked as he let the stable boy take Gabriel away. "Come. I'm famished."

Edward led me back to the estate and parted with me in the entry to go freshen up.

Jacob approached me. "Miss Swan. So glad to see you are well. I got worried when I could not find you in the nearby gardens."

"Oh." I said, slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I just ventured a little further. Maybe more than I should have."

"Yes. Quite the explorer, I see, but I wish you would let me know next time if you wish to venture past the gardens. It was not pleasant telling the master I lost his bride." Edward thought I was lost? "He was worried for your safety as well. Moments after I told him I could not find you, his horse was saddled and he was off. I am glad he found you." Edward was worried? He never gave the impression that he was worried when he found me lying in the grass.

"I didn't mean to cause a scare."

"Well, given recent events, we just hoped you were not attacked by someone. Or taken. I know you will be the new mistress of the house Miss Swan, and I hope you do not think me too bold, but you must be more careful. Edward is a wealthy man. Given the chance, someone may use you to their advantage. Especially if you become with child. The master would be devastated if anything were to take-"

"Jacob," I put my hand on his shoulder, "thank you for telling me. I promise I will be more careful and to tell you before I venture off again." He smiled at me.

"I should hate to have something happen to you again. I hated to see someone trying to hurt you."

"I was lucky you were there." I scrunched my face in confusion, though. "May I ask… why were you there? I mean, how did you happen to be there?" Jacob just stared at me. He seemed uneasy. "Jacob?" I pressed on.

"Good evening." I knew that voice behind me. Edward.

Jacob looked at me, silently telling me to dismiss the topic. This made me suspect I already knew the reason.

Edward's orders. It had to be. Jacob would not do anything that Edward did not order.

"Good evening, Master Cullen. I was just keeping Miss Swan company until your return. I'll go check on supper now." He bowed to me and left promptly.

I slowly turned to face Edward and my lips parted as I took in his handsome appearance. Did he always have to be so striking? He was dressed in the silver suit I had made him; and, even though I had seen him in the suit before, it felt new to me.

I cleared my throat. "Good evening, Mr. Cullen."

"Edward. Edward would be nice, Isabella. I think we can do without the formalities."

I nodded. His eyes roamed down my attire and I noticed they lingered quite a while on my hoisted bosom. Again. I blinked nervously and brought my hand to my neck rubbing it in an attempt to shield myself from his eyes.

A smile spread across his lips. "Have I mentioned how becoming you are in this dress?"

I licked my lips a little. "Yes, you have. And I thank you. I-I think you look nice as well."

He humphed. "Thank you. Shall we?" He held out his arm for me to take. I slowly looped my arm around his and we walked elegantly into the dining room. I couldn't help but feel the whole thing was surreal. He sat me down in my chair first, just like a perfect gentleman would do and then took his seat across from me at the other end of the table.

The table was perfectly set and before I had time to catch my breath, a bowl of hot soup was placed before us. I was very hungry, so I wasted no time to begin slowly sipping small spoonfuls of the soup. The room was quiet as we ate. I tried to steal glances at him, but his eyes were already there to meet mine every time. Caught, I would then swiftly look away.

Edward ate his soup quickly, dipping his bread in and around his bowl. I supposed he was used to this lifestyle. "You eat so slowly," he chuckled.

I ate how a lady should or, rather, how I thought I was supposed to. "Perhaps you just eat too quickly," I replied.

"Mmm," he said as he snapped his fingers. A manservant promptly refilled his glass and then took his bowl away. Edward sipped his wine as he studied me from across the table. His lips held a soft smirk as he swirled the wine around in his glass.

"Do you have to stare at me so?" It made me embarrassed to even eat; the way he stared at me.

"Yes." This caught me off guard and I looked up at him with surprise. Did he not even deny he was blatantly staring at me? He shrugged off my expression and diverted his eyes to the ceiling in a mocking manner. "Shall I stare at the ceiling, I have seen for years, or should I fix my attention on my bride-to-be? Hard decision." He raised one brow as he turned his attention back to me.

I couldn't help the heat in my cheeks, trying to hide it as best as I could. I was thankful the dining hall was dimly lit.

The main course was served shortly after the remains of my soup were taken away. I was already quite full. I was raised to survive on little food. Courses of meals were never a privilege of the poor. A plate of sliced braised chicken and vegetables was placed before me. It was so wonderfully arranged on the plate, I hated to eat such art.

Edward grabbed his fork and knife. He ate quickly but delicately, slicing into the meat and delivering the tiny pieces of chicken into his mouth. When he saw I had yet to touch my food, he frowned. "The food is not to your liking?"

I picked up my fork and speared a carrot. "The food is very good. Thank you."

"But you are not eating."

"I am just not used to eating such big meals. A little soup and bread is all I need most of the time."

Edward chuckled. "That will change when you are with child. You should learn to eat a little more." Did he always have to keep bringing that up? I knew my end of the deal.

I decided not to say anything and sliced into a piece of chicken.

"I think you should know our marriage will be published in the papers tomorrow." He looked up at me for a moment. "As of tomorrow, you will officially be engaged to me on paper. We will have to decide on a date soon. I can also put in an ad for a lady's maid tomorrow, if you like."

My ears perked up. Lady's maid? I hadn't even given a thought to having a lady's maid. Of course I knew all wealthy women had them, but I never regarded myself as good enough to have someone wait on them. "A lady's maid?"

He looked up at me. "Yes. Surely you intend to have one. I think it would be smart to get acquainted with one now, so in the future, you have someone you feel comfortable with. I know you are capable of caring for your daily needs, but that may change when you are expecting."

I sighed. I could see his logic, even if I didn't like it. The last thing I wanted was someone lurking around me, waiting on me hand and foot. But it was what was done. Becoming Edward's wife would mean embracing all that came with it. "I agree." I took a sip of my wine. Edward seemed surprised at my agreeableness.

"They would be of your choosing, of course. Anyone you want. I hope they will also be a good friend to you as well. It can get lonely in this home without company. Jacob is always so busy, and Lisa already has a lot on her plate during the day." The only good friend I had was Alice. She was my true friend.

I stopped mid-chew. In fact, I was dreading having to part with her. I looked up at Edward. "It could be anyone I choose?"

"Well, as long as they are suitable for the job. Even though I want them to be a friend and comfort to you, they should know your safety comes first. Meaning, they will not encourage any sort of reckless behavior."

I gave Edward an exasperated look. He didn't need to speak to me like I was a child or a simpleton. "I know that. I'm not a child."

Edward smirked. "You are a great deal younger than me. It's not meant to be insulting, Isabella. I'm taking the necessary precautions, that's all." I looked at Edward. I had not even considered his age. He just always seemed so fit and in good health. How old was he?

"I think I know who I want as my lady's maid. If she is willing, I would love to have her."

Edward seemed surprised at my words and cleared his throat. "Of course. I hope you will send for her immediately. I will make sure she is well compensated as well, should she accept. I would like to meet her before she begins, though."

I nodded. I was sure Alice would love to meet Edward. I laughed on the inside.

"Edward?"

He looked across at me, waiting.

"Um. How old are you?" I was sure he knew my age, but I had never learned his. A slow smile crept across his lips.

"As I said, much older than you, Isabella."

" _How_ much older?"

"Almost twice your age."

"36?"

"40. And I'm getting older every day. Now you can understand why I want to have a child should something happen to me." My eyes widened. I had no idea he was so much older than me. "Surprised at my age? Or is that disappointment in your eyes?"

I shook my head quickly. "No. I was just- I was just thinking, was all." He seemed fit enough. I knew of women with older husbands, but their fear was always the same - that they would collapse on them in the middle of being intimate. I looked Edward over more critically. He did not seem like the type that would do such a thing. He was hearty and very strong. He lifted me with ease on and off the horse earlier.

"I'm well-endowed and still able to meet any woman's desire." I shook my head in disgust.

"That is not what I was thinking."

"You mean, that is not what you would say out loud." He laughed.

"Do we always have to end up on this topic?" He eyed me with a mischievous grin.

"So, who is this lady's maid you are thinking of? What is her name? Where is she from?"

"Her name is Alice. She's my roommate right now, and we have become good friends. She and I are very close."

"She lives in the tenement housing? That is who you want? If she lives there, she cannot be-"

"You said anyone I wanted.

"Yes I did, but that anyone should be qualified."

"She is. She is more qualified than anyone else I know. She even tends to a wealthy family now." Edward still looked on in disagreement with my choice and was unmoved by my defense for Alice. Placing my hand on my stomach, I said, "I would think you would want your wife to be comfortable when she is with child." It was a low blow, but I was not above using it. Edward knew what I valued in life, and he used it against me. I could do the same thing. "If that is truly your wish, you should honor mine. If Alice accepts, there is no one else I would rather have. It would make me and the baby feel most comfortable."

Edward looked at me with both admiration and suspicion, as if he knew I had made the right move. Checkmate. "Very well," he replied in a low voice.

I felt a jolt of excitement at my first won battle with Edward. Seeing as I felt they would come rarely, I wanted to enjoy every moment of this victory. I smiled widely at Edward, but he didn't seem too keen on being outwitted.

When dessert was served, I enjoyed every morsel. It was a simple lemon tart with raspberry sauce. My victory only made it all the more sweet. Edward didn't seem too interested in the dessert. He took a few bites and then had it whisked away. From then on, he was content to simply watch me devour mine with an amused smirk.

Once finished, Edward and I retired to the drawing room where a warm fire was aglow and plush chairs and couches sat perfectly arranged. I took a seat on a chair close to the fire and Edward took the other that sat across from me.

The room was quiet and very cozy. I felt if given enough time, I could see myself falling asleep in the comfortable chair.

"I really enjoyed today," Edward said in a calm, soothing voice while gazing into the fire.

I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it somewhat as well, and I did not wish to be rude by not saying anything, either. "I found today most enjoyable as well." Edward turned his head to face me, as if looking for some untruthfulness in my words. There would be none to be found, though. I was being honest.

His eyes lingered down to my hands that sat in my lap and he smiled. Clearly he was pleased I wore the ring he had given me. I knew that was a battle I would never win with him. Not wearing the ring was not an option. His eyes met mine and I could see the hunger in his eyes. I cleared my throat and directed my gaze to the dancing flames in the fire.

"Do you think you could be happy here?" He asked, genuinely interested in the answer. The question caught me off guard because I didn't think he cared for my happiness. He would get what he wanted no matter what. I thought his question over and decided that I could indeed be happy. As long as my sisters were taken care of and Alice was with me, how could I not be?

"Yes. I think I could be."

Edward seemed pleased with the answer. He stood up from his chair and approached me. I looked at him with weary eyes, not sure of his intentions. He placed his hands on both sides of my chair and leaned forward into me. I scooted back against the chair, not sure what to do. Our eyes locked for a moment and then his eyes traveled down to my lips. I understood what he wanted. My heart was pounding in my chest. "Just one," he whispered.

I started to shake my head but found it difficult to deny him. Perhaps it was the atmosphere. Perhaps it was contemplating all he had done for me. Perhaps it was because I felt maybe he truly had a heart, after all. I blinked twice as Edward lowered his head and placed his warm lips on mine.

He leaned in further, crushing his lips lustfully onto mine. My eyes closed, and I began moving my lips against his. He groaned, lifted one of his hands and let his fingers slide into my hair. It felt nice to have his warm hand cuddle me in such a fashion. When his lips broke from mine, I found myself disappointed it was over so quickly. While still breathing heavily, he closed his eyes and leaned his head against my forehead, seemingly reluctant to let go. But when he opened his silver eyes again, he lowered his hand and slowly backed away.

He swallowed hard as I stared at him. I half hoped he would come in for another. Kissing Edward was not as unpleasant as I would have imagined. He was so - decisively passionate. He was intense but still so gentle. "Time to go home now." He said in a hoarse voice.

"I could stay a little while longer," I whispered.

"No. Your sisters will be missing you." I blinked a couple times in thought. He was right, of course. I felt ashamed he had to remind me. It was the first time I actually wanted to be someplace other than with my sisters. I shook my head. What was happening to me? I decided to abandon my foolish thoughts and remember Edward and I had a contract. Not a real marriage. I had to remember what was most important - my sisters. Not him.

"You are right," I said, quickly standing. "I should like to get home to see them."

"Good. Jacob will see you home." My eyes widened as I looked for a reason behind his sudden distance with me. Was he angry with me? Did I do something wrong? Why was he not seeing me home?

"Oh. I thought you might."

"Jacob is well qualified. He will make sure no harm comes to you." I had no doubt Jacob could protect me, but I still was curious about Edward's sudden coldness towards me. Was he disappointed I was not an experienced kisser? Did he regret kissing me? For some reason, I felt slightly hurt he did not wish to accompany me home.

I opened my mouth to speak, but then closed it in thought. I opened it again, "I don't mean to be forward, but have I said something wrong?"

Edward looked at me, perplexed as to why I was asking such a question. But, I thought, surely he must know why. He was always so adamant about taking me home himself. Now he was just going to delegate the task to Jacob? Was he already so bored with me? "No. You have done nothing wrong. I am pleased with the way tonight turned out. I have a few affairs to attend to right now, and I know you will be safe with Jacob."

I nodded once. Right. I forgot. His work came first. He said as much when he proposed. "Alright." Edward saw me out to the carriage, but he was careful not to be overly giving with his touch. He held my hand to help me into the carriage, but quickly snatched it away. I was truly confused. I tried not to let his cold demeanor get to me. After all, Edward did not love me. He merely played his part well.

"Goodnight." I said in a clipped tone, refusing to look at him.

Edward was quiet as he shut the carriage door. "Goodnight, Isabella. You still look exquisite, even when you are disappointed." I jerked my head to look at him, but he had already turned to leave and was walking back to the gates of his estate, his black coat swaying in the cool breeze.

I glared at his backside as the carriage took off. Arrogant, pompous man. It didn't matter how Edward behaved, I told myself. I had won. I had good news for Alice, which I hoped she would accept. I could not wait to get home and tell her.

**So Edward showed a little more of himself. But is it himself? Or is he playing a part? Please review. I would love to hear your guys' input!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note: ****My apologies. I had some family issues (death/funerals). Therefore I put the story aside to travel and be with my family. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. In between finishing up business with my family, I'll be working on the next chapter. Thank you for reading. **

Alice opened the door when I knocked. She looked at me with weary eyes as I walked through.

I sighed as I took a seat.

Alice poured me a glass of water and set it in front of me. "So? How was it?"

"It was interesting."

"Interesting?"

"Yeah. We spoke of a few things."

"Oh. I see. He still intends to marry you, though."

"Yes. But I must speak with you about something."

She raised a brow as I started to fidget, taking a moment to think of the right words. I did not want Alice to think I was taking advantage of her, or asking her to be beneath me in any way. Alice shook her head. "Well? Tell me. My heart is beating with anticipation."

"Alice," I started. "You are my good friend. My best friend."

She reached across the table and set her hand on mine. "Yes. And you are mine."

I smiled back at her. "You know I would never ask you to do anything you didn't want to do. And if you are uncomfortable, I understand." I sat looking at her in silence for a moment.

Alice laughed. "Bella, you still have not told me."

"Edward and I talked tonight. He insists I have a lady's maid. When he brought it up, there was only one person who came to my mind. I know you work for a wealthy family, and you know all about what is proper and what is not. I don't know anything, really. And there is no one else I would rather have by my side, but you. If you accept, you would not be anything less than a friend than to me, though. I- I hope you know that. So, will you? Will you come with me as my lady's maid?"

Alice looked thoughtful for a moment and then let out a giggle and smiled. "Are you mad? How could you be nervous to ask me such a thing? Of course I will go with you! I can't believe it! I would love to join you."

"Really?" I smiled. I could just cry from happiness.

"Yes. A thousand times." She reached across and hugged me close. "You don't even have to ask twice."

I smiled and hugged her back. "You know, you will not really be my maid. Just a friend to be with me as I embrace this new life."

"I would love to Bella, I really would. Heaven knows I would much rather be with you than that awful family I work for now." I laughed a little.

"Thank you, Alice. And the girls will be there, too. I know they would adjust much better if you came. They would miss you too much."

"You have yet to tell them anything," she said with a little caution. "You should tell your sisters at least that you are engaged."

"Yes, I know. I'm going to. Soon. I think they will be much happier in knowing we can all go together. Maybe, when I tell them, it won't be such a shock.

Alice smiled. "Are you sure I will fit in? With you being a suitable lady now?"

"I'm not. You know I'm not. I'm still the same."

"But you will have to be. If you are going to be the wife of Edward Cullen, you are going to have to embrace the ladies in his social circle."

"Augh. Please, don't make me think about that right now."

"Bella. You are going to be Edward Cullen's wife. He's very well known. And to be his wife, you will have to hold yourself to a higher status. You may not like the snobbery of the ladies you will be around, but you must learn to hold a conversation with them and to hold your ground. Hold your head high and walk with confidence."

"I will try."

"I will help you."

"I know. Putting on the act of being a fine lady is one thing, but that's not what I'm most afraid of," I said, as I put my hand over my stomach. Alice looked to where my hand now rested. "I don't know if I can give him what he wants."

"Children?" She asked in a small voice. I nodded. "Bella, do not be afraid. That is what all men want. To bear children is a gift. It's what makes us women unique and desirable. Men might be able to gain wealth and status, but without a woman, their name and inheritance fades with them. Edward Cullen is a man who has gained much, it is logical that he would want to pass on his inheritance to someone."

"Is that all I am good for? To be a baby maker?"

Alice chuckled. "Maybe, you shouldn't look at it that way. It really is a privilege to bear children. It's a joy, really. And you will have the wealth to bring them up comfortably." I nodded. Perhaps it was the way I was thinking about it. What she said made so much sense.

"I'm so happy you are coming with me."

"Me too. I have never met Master Cullen before, but I hope he does not mind me."

"He won't. He has given me permission to choose whoever I want. But, he did say he would like to meet you, though."

She smiled. "Very well, then. I have no problem with that. When shall I meet him?"

"Soon, I should hope. Our marriage is being published in the papers tomorrow. We will officially be engaged on paper." I looked at the exquisite ring on my finger. "I just wish we had more time. Everything seems to be moving so fast. I feel he doesn't even know me that well. Nor I, him."

"Has he been kind to you when you are with him?"

"Yes. I mean, he is an upstanding gentleman. He is everything a woman would want, I suppose, but I don't think he loves me."

"Why would he ask you to marry him, if he felt nothing for you?"

"That's just it. I haven't figured that out."

"Well, he's a fine man. He could have any woman he wanted, but he chose you. He must see how special you are. And he is not wasting any time making you his wife. He must feel something."

While everything she said made sense, I still had doubts. Edward and I did not have a very romantic introduction, nor did we get along half the time. We disagreed on what a marriage should be, and what true love really meant. To him, it was a contract. To me, it was a feeling in the heart.

"I suppose."

She gave me a tight smile and rubbed my shoulder, "come on, let's get some sleep."

**EPOV**

Jacob returned with a small smirk.

"She is home safe?" I asked.

"Yes. She is home safe."

"Thank you for seeing her home."

"A pleasure, as always, to escort her anywhere."

I sighed as I took a sip of wine from a glass I had been nursing as I impatiently waited for Jacob to return. He looked cautiously at the glass in my hand, as if wondering how much I had.

"How did dinner go with the young lady?"

"Well enough."

"That's a relief."

"I know how to have dinner with a woman, Jacob."

"Yes, but it's rare they leave before the dawn."

"That was before I was engaged to Isabella. I have no need to dabble in the company of other women."

"Good to hear. I'm happy to see you settle down, Sir."

I drained the rest of my wine. "I will be happy when I hear my son's first cries echo through these halls."

"She is a fine woman. I am sure she will bear you many children."

"I'm sure," I mumbled under my breath.

"Does that not please you, Sir?"

"Of course it pleases me. That is, if she actually produces them."

"Well, I'm sure she will. Any lady is capable of carrying a chi-" he stopped when he looked at my face, blinking twice. "I mean-"

"Don't." I snapped, narrowing my eyes at him. Why did he have to bring up such harsh memories? I gritted my teeth.

"I"m sorry, Sir. I didn't mean to assume or bring her-"

"Stop." I said again. He put his hands behind his back and lowered his head. I knew his intentions were good and he did not mean to bring up such a topic, but I was still angry. My mind was flooded with regret and images I wished to forget. I looked at him with a grim face. "I forgive you. Please watch your words next time. I'll be in my chambers. You are dismissed. Goodnight." I put my empty glass on a nearby table and slowly ascended the stairs.

Once in my chambers, I slumped down into a chair and watched the flames dance in the fireplace. I closed my eyes and listened to the soothing crackle of burning wood in the silence of the night.

I forced myself to push the memories out of my head. I would prefer a completely empty mind to having the past haunt me so.

In my attempt to find peace and calm, my thoughts drifted to Bella. I could see her in my mind's eye. Her eyes. Her lips. To kiss her had felt amazing. Such innocence. The marvelous colors she turned when she was near me. Clearly, very naive to a man's touch.

I dipped my hand into my pocket and pulled out the small ribbon I plucked from Isabella's hair while she slept one day. I smirked as I rubbed the satin between my fingers. I remember that day clearly.I had arrived home early from the factory. I thought she had left early, as it was deathly silent in her office, but I had not been notified when she left as was customary. I slowly opened the door and saw her at her work table, her head laying comfortably on her folded arms atop a pile of clothes. She was sound asleep.

I quietly walked in and watched for a while. Her pink cheeks.. Her half-parted lips moving slightly as she slept. I couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked. Her purity. Her determination to take care of those before herself. Even the childish way she looked at the world fascinated me.

_Knock Knock_

Caught off guard, I quickly shoved the ribbon in my pocket. "Come in."

Bailey, my butler,opened the door. "Good evening, Sir." I nodded. "I just came to stoke the fire and prepare your bath."

I nodded again. He put another log on the fire and brushed his hands together. "You seem lost in thought," he commented as he passed by. He knew me well, but I decided to stay silent all the same.

I could hear him running the water in my tub, a recent luxury. After I had to let my last valet go, Bailey stepped in, covering most of his duties. As particular a I am; however, I prefer to dress myself. This ensures Bailey remains in my employ. It is hard to find good, trusted help these days.

"I'm just going to go grab some fresh clothes for you." He said, startling me out of my reverie.

"Thank you," I said in appreciation.

When he returned a few moments later, he promptly laid out my robe and night clothes on the bed then turned to me, awaiting any further instruction.

I sighed. "Thank you, Bailey."

"A pleasure, as always, Sir." He turned to leave, but stopped when I called out.

"Bailey. I wanted to ask you something."

"Of course, Sir. Anything."

I cleared my throat. "I was curious. You have been with me for many years. You have tended to me carefully and perhaps know me better than most. What are your thoughts about Miss Swan?" Lisa and Jacob have spent the most time with Isabella, but Bailey would have had the opportunity to observe her closely at dinner as well as the ear of the rest of the staff.

"Oh. Well. I do not know what you wish me to say, Sir."

"The truth. Whatever it may be. Your honesty is all I seek right now. Afterall, she will be your new mistress."

He smiled softly. "I find her very pleasing. She is kind. She has a mind of her own, that's for sure."

"Yes. She does."

"She will need some guidance embracing her new life, but I feel she will adjust well."

"One can only hope."

Bailey paused for a moment. "I believe... she also will make a fine mother." My eyes snapped up to his. "She seems very gentle and loving. But then, you have always had a soft spot for women who are."

I turned away slightly. "I'm not looking for a replacement for what I lost. I'm confident nothing will replace-" I stopped. I didn't even wish to utter her name. It was far too painful.

Bailey sighed. "Of course not. I would never presume to think that, Sir. Nothing will ever replace her. It is clear she has your past. But, one can move forward with someone new. And perhaps, finally, find happiness."

I cleared my throat. "And do you think Miss Swan is capable of bringing that happiness?"

He smirked. "I do."

"Your honesty is much appreciated. I feel I should tell you, I had hoped Isabella would choose to have Lisa as her lady's maid. However, she informs me that she has a close friend who is a qualified, professional lady's maid. It would be a comfort for her to have someone familiar by her side."

"Certainly, Sir."

"I know nothing of this new maiden, which has me on edge. I hope you will not find it insulting for me to ask that you-that you might-"

"Be a second pair of eyes?"

"Yes," I breathed out.

"Another honor, Sir. I will watch her as best I can."

"Thank you, Bailey. I appreciate your candor and your discretion. That is all."

"Of course, Sir.I'll leave you now. I hope you have a good night, Sir."

I nodded once. "Goodnight."

With a soft click of the door, he departed and I was once again left to my thoughts.

I had strong feelings for Isabella. Was I truly in love with her or was I just using her to try to stifle the ache in my heart? Was my love for what I lost manipulating my decisions? Did I see Isabella as a replacement? I hated to admit she held so many similarities with my past wife.

I got up and walked closer to the fireplace. I pulled at a small string and looked up at the portrait that was unveiled. It only captured a fraction of her true beauty, but my breath nearly stopped. It had been so long since I looked upon her face.

She was so beautiful. She was my everything. My joy. My pride. My heart.

"Forgive me." I whispered. I knew it was only a painting, but her eyes looked at me with such love, I could stare into them forever.

With one yank, I pulled the curtain down to cover her portrait, shielding my eyes and heart from painful memories.

A part of me wondered if Isabella would, indeed, grow to be a decent wife. She seemed competent. She was very gentle and loving when it came to her loved ones. I could only imagine how she would be with a baby of her own.

I smiled slightly. I suppose it didn't matter too much if she was a decent wife. I only needed her to birth me a son. My heart started to beat faster at the thought of having her beneath me, moaning and breathless with the pleasure I would give her.

Everything would be new for her. A man's touch in places she most likely had never touched herself. She would be my rose to deflower and bed as I saw fit.

I could not deny that I had a passionate attraction to Isabella, but was it only lust that drew me to her? She was so pure. So young. So innocent. She knew nothing of me and my actions. The things I had done in life that allowed me to have the sort of prestige I enjoy. The men I had humiliated, decimated, and drove to poverty with cruelty. The women I had defiled after the death of my wife, with little care of their comfort. I suppose in some form, I was monstrous.

Isabella made everything different. Looking at her inspired me to be civil. She brought a calmness over me I had not felt with any woman other than my wife. Her sometimes childish, uninhibited demeanor made me smile. I could never engage with her in this state, no matter how I wished. Not with the status I held in society.

I was not sure if I could give her the love she sought. Her romantic, fairy tale love. In a way, my heart still lay elsewhere.

Despite knowing this, I could not bring myself to let her go.

Perhaps it was monstrous of me to keep her for myself, willingly or coerced. I could not imagine another man having his way with her. I could not put my finger on it, but I knew she was mine from the first moment I laid eyes on her. From that moment on, I set out to make her mine.

Happy or not, she would belong to me. I pitied her in some way, since I knew I did not play fair to get her. There were no limits to what I would have done to have her. She never stood a chance.

And now, I had her. She was mine. Only a wedding was needed to bind her to me on paper. And then, of course, the consummation of our marriage.

I would have her pregnant with my seed in no time.

—8—8—8—

**Bella POV**

It was early in the morning and I had chosen to get up since sleep failed to stay with me.

I looked out the window, examining the morning mist and calmness. My eyes drifted down at the ring on my finger and I blushed at the thought of what it would be like to wake up after our wedding night.

Was it truly as enjoyable as some made it sound? And would it be enjoyable with him? I blinked twice as my mind replayed the glimpse of bare skin I saw when he had come in for the fitting of his new suit.

Edward was handsome, yes, but I knew he could be brutish. Perhaps love making was enjoyable, but would we really be making love? I will do my duty and let him have his way. After all, he did not believe in true love; or, as he called them, my "ideas of fairy tale romance."

I could not deny that I was excited about not having to worry about putting bread on the table. I would be an upstanding woman in society, and be able to wear something other than rags all the time.

I smiled. I would even be able to go to market and get presents for my sisters when the occasion called for it. And, I suppose, having a child of my own would not be too bad, knowing I could care for them properly. Of course, having Alice and my sisters beside me would make me content, no matter what the cost.

I suppose it didn't really matter if Edward and I loved each other. We were meeting each other's needs in a practical way. He needed me to bear him a son, and I needed him to care for us materially.

Edward had already proven he could hold up his end of the deal. It was now left up to me to follow through. The most I could hope for was that he was understanding of my innocence to a man's touch.

As I gazed out the window, I saw a black carriage come into view. I jolted up, my eyes wide. It looked like Edward's carriage. Why would he be here this early in the morning? Surely, he didn't expect me to be awake at this hour.

My heart started to beat fast. A figure stepped out of the carriage. It was Jacob! He looked around, as if searching for someone. He disappeared from my sight as he walked up to the entrance of our building.

I looked down at my attire in frustration. Quickly, I grabbed a long shawl and slipped my feet into a pair of ragged flats. They were not my normal presentable boots, but those would take too long to put on.

I waited for a knock, but nothing came. After a moment of waiting, I went back to the window and looked down to see Jacob walking back to the carriage.

Had he changed his mind? Had he tried to reach me and could not?

Without thinking, I rushed to the door and opened it quietly so as not to wake anyone up. I quickly made my way down the stairs and outside just as he was getting into the carriage.

"Jacob," I yelled.

Jacob stopped with one foot in the carriage and looked back at me. He furrowed his brow. "Miss Swan," he exclaimed.

He looked back into the carriage and seemed to be speaking with someone. He then turned and made his way over to me. "Miss Swan, what are you doing outside? It's quite chilly and dangerous for you to be out and about here. Please, go back inside."

"I'm sorry. I just-I couldn't sleep. I was looking out the window and saw you pull up. I-I thought you were coming up, but when you didn't, I just thought I would come down. I thought you might need to speak with me."

"Yes," he said hesitantly. "Yes, it is true that I came to drop off a message for you. There seemed to be no one awake to take the message, though, so I thought I would just deliver it later."

"Oh," I said, a little embarrassed by my thoughtless actions.

Jacob smiled a little.

"I thought it must have been important. I suppose I just acted without thinking."

"It is important, Miss Swan, but I would never put your safety at risk for it."

My breath caught as I looked past Jacob and saw Edward stepping out of the carriage. He was dressed splendidly, as usual. A black vest over a white long sleeved shirt and black trousers to match. He pulled on a long black coat as he turned our way.

My heart started to pump uncontrollably, now truly regretting stepping foot out of my room. I did not wish for Edward to see me this way. I didn't even know he had accompanied Jacob here.

His coat swayed behind him as he made determined strides towards us. Jacob turned around and sighed. "Mr. Cullen," he started, "I didn't know she would run out."

Edward stopped in front of me and looked me up and down, indifference in his eyes. I could not really tell what he was thinking. It probably was not good. A man did not wish to see his future bride this way, I was sure.

I lowered my eyes.

"Leave us," Edward said to Jacob.

Jacob turned promptly and walked back to the carriage. I rubbed the back of my neck, ashamed and afraid I had gotten him into trouble.

"Isabella? What are you doing?"

"I-I was up. I could not sleep. I saw him leaving and I thought he had a message for me." My voice trailed out as I finished speaking. Even as I said the words, it sounded foolish. "I didn't know you were in the carriage," I said, looking up at him.

An amused smile fluttered across his lips. "I suppose you didn't. How could you?"

Heat filled my cheeks. "H-how are you, Mr. Cullen?"

"Very well, Miss Swan. And you?"

"Yes. Very good. I'm well."

"I'm pleased to hear so." I nodded awkwardly. This seemed to be a strange conversation to be having with my soon-to-be husband.

"May I ask why you are here?"

"I wanted to send you a note. I thought I would stop by to drop it off before I go into the factory for the day."

"Oh. Well. What did you want to say?" Was he calling off the marriage? Did he have second thoughts after last night? After all, he didn't want to see me home. Perhaps he came to the conclusion he was making a mistake.

"First, to bid you a good morning. Second, to let you know I will be away on business for a week or so."

A week? That seemed so long. "So long." I whispered.

"What?" He asked. Although his mischievous expression told me he knew exactly what I had said.

"Nothing. Is that all, then?"

"Yes. I didn't want you to worry if you tried to reach out and received no response on account of my absence."

"Oh. Ok. Are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Tonight."

I didn't know why I cared so much, but I didn't want him to leave. I felt as though he would not come back, that he would forget about me. Maybe he would find another.

"I understand."

"Do you?" He smiled. I nodded once, looking away. "I will not be gone that long. A week passes quickly." I nodded again. "Please look at me, Isabella."

I slowly met his stormy eyes.

"I have other businesses I must attend to. I will try, however, to be back within three days. For you." This sparked a glimmer of happiness in my heart, but I knew it was wrong to force him to hurry on my account. I certainly didn't want to hold him back from his work. After all, we had an agreement. He would tend to his work, and I would have my independence.

"No. Please. Take all the time you require. Your work is important. I understand."

A flash of humor slipped out from behind his smirk. "It is important. That is why I will work hard to be done in three days." His gloved hand reached up and pushed a curl behind my ear. I bit my lip. I enjoyed his touch too much for my own comfort.

"You don't have to do that. I was merely curious was all. I wish you would stay the full week if you need to."

Edward nodded. "As you wish, Miss Swan."

I pulled at my shawl as he looked over my attire again. It was chilly outside and I had small goosebumps on my arms.

Edward cleared his throat. "You should go inside, Miss Swan. I would hate for you to take ill on my account."

"Yes. Of course. Well. Have a safe trip. I hope your business goes well."

"It always does, but thank you."

"Goodbye, Mr. Cullen."

I turned to leave, but he reached out and pulled me into him. My eyes widened and my hands went to his chest to brace myself from the sudden movement. He smiled down at my stunned expression. "Don't act like you are not disappointed I'm leaving."

"Edward," I hissed. "This is shameful. People might see."

He laughed. "Well then, it's a good thing you can't read my thoughts." His head leaned towards me and he quickly crushed his lips against mine while wrapping his warm arms around me. The strength of his arms pierced my thin nightdress, igniting me with passion.

I opened my lips a little, enjoying the feeling of him exploring my mouth with his tongue. It was so new, but it felt so right.

His tongue touched mine as his lips moved in rhythm with mine. Too soon, it was over. I blinked as I stood in the warmth of his body, my heart pounding. What was happening to me? I just let him continue to hold me, not wanting to leave his embrace.

He leaned his forehead against mine. "Three days. I will be back. I suspect you will be very busy settling into your new home to even miss me too much."

"What?" I said, slightly dazed.

"You do not think I will let my wife-to-be continue to live in a slum like this, do you? You will pack your things and settle your sisters and yourself into what will be our new home."

"Edward. I can't. I wouldn't be right. What would society think if we lived together before being married?"

"Do you always need to argue? As of today, our marriage has been published. I have made every appropriate arrangement. You will have a whole half of the home to yourself. It will be dignified. Under such circumstances, anyone would understand my reasons for taking you out of a place like this."

I opened my mouth to protest, but shut it again when I saw it would do no good. His mind was made up.

"I will not allow you to live in this filthy slum one more day. I have more than enough to put you up in comfort until our wedding. This is non-negotiable."

I nodded. "Ok."

Edward looked surprised by my compliance, but relieved as well. "Jacob will see to it that all your things are moved carefully to your chambers. Anything you may need to buy, just tell Jacob. He will escort you and handle all the expenses."

"That won't be necessary. I mean, I won't need to buy anything. Your home is more than enough. More than I could have ever hoped for in my lifetime. I could not imagine wanting more than is being provided."

His hand cupped my chin and gently lifted it up so I met his eyes. "Isabella. You are no longer a commoner. You are my soon-to-be wife. And as such, you will have all these things, and more. It is time you get used to holding your head a little higher. Not above mine, of course," he smirked, "but enough to look beyond my boots."

"I don't know how to do that, Edward. I mean, not yet."

"Learn."

"I'm trying."

"I'm not asking you to be perfect. I know these things take time, but I would consider it a great improvement for you to have proper attire and to look me in the eyes when we speak. That's not too hard, is it?"

I looked down at my attire now and felt embarrassed. How must it look for a fine man like him to be holding a seamstress dressed in a nightdress made from rags?

"No. It's not." I looked him in the eye, fighting the urge to look away. He smiled at me.

"As for not needing to buy anything... I would think you would like to look into finding a wedding gown. Unless, you plan on making your own."

"Yes. I mean no. I will look into finding one." Everything was happening so fast.

"I understand this is a lot to take in. I want you to know how pleased I am you are making adjustments as needed. I think our arrangement will be a very practical one, indeed."

I struggled not to roll my eyes. Did he always have to remind me that our marriage was merely a contract?

I replied curtly, "Yes. I'm sure. We both will live up to our end of the deal and we will be a perfect match in society."

"With a little romance and fairy tales woven in, of course." He smirked then kissed my forehead. "Goodbye, Isabella."

I was so comfortable, I didn't want to leave the warmth of his embrace. And he knew it. Once I saw the amusement in his eyes, I mustered up the strength to pull away and take a few steps back.

"Goodbye, Edward."

He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and put it in the palm of my hand. "Until we meet again." He smiled. "Please go inside now. I'll see you safely in before I leave."

I folded my fingers around the note, tempted to open and read it right away. I took one last look at Edward. His silky black hair that complemented his grey eyes. His plump red lips that kissed me passionately.

Catching my gaze, Edward raised a brow. "Sorry to disappoint, love. You will have to wait until our wedding night to see more. I made a promise to you, I would not take advantage until we are properly wed."

I gasped at his words, slightly embarrassed how I was openly taking in his manly features. "Do you always have to be so forward?"

He laughed. "I only say the things you are thinking, but are too shy to say yourself."

"I'm not having this conversation with you. You don't know my thoughts."

"You have not given our wedding night any thoughts? I doubt that."

"Goodbye, Edward. Have a safe trip." I turned and walked into the tenement building, forcing myself not to look back at Edward. I just couldn't resist a small look, though.

When I did, he was just where I left him. Still and powerful in the misty morning he stood, grey pools filled with victory staring back at me.

I sent a very small smile his way and disappeared behind the door. Once back in my room, I ran over to the small window just in time to get a glimpse of his carriage pulling away.

I smiled again, but it fell when I thought about him being gone for the next few days. Suddenly, I remembered the note in my hand.

I quickly unfolded the note and read.

"_To my Isabella, _

_I hope you are well. _

_I am going away for a week on business. Although I won't be able to say goodbye to you properly, I hope this note will serve, although a poor one, as a substitute. I have made arrangements for you to move into what will be our home while I am away. Please do not debate me on this. _

_I have gone through great efforts to make sure you and your sisters will have all the comforts anyone could want. You will be well taken care of by Lisa, and Jacob while I am away. They will introduce you to Bailey and the rest of the household staff. They will also be happy to escort you around your new home until you learn your way. Please let them help you. _

_As you know, our marriage is now public. This also means word has reached my family. My mother has already sent word she wishes to visit and meet you, as I knew she would. She will be visiting shortly after I return. I hope you will take care to buy suitable clothing for your new status. I would not want my new wife to walk around in rags. Jacob will handle all expenses._

_You looked exquisite last night and I enjoyed our dinner together. I look forward to coming home to my blushing bride-to-be. Do not miss me too terribly, even though I shall you. _

_With love,_

_Edward Cullen._

I already missed him and he had not even left yet. I shook my head. What was happening to me?

Did Edward really mean the words he said? Or, was he playing the husband's role very well? Would everything change once I was officially his wife? Maybe he wished to put on a good show for everyone before the marriage. I would not be surprised if that was his thinking.

His mother was coming to visit. I'm sure she would not be happy to find a tattered bride-to-be. Maybes he was just looking to keep the peace between us long enough to get past the marriage day.

Or. Maybe. Maybe he did in fact care for me, just a little? I could not be sure. Edward's actions were so sporadic. I could never tell what that man was thinking most of the time.

All would be revealed with time.

"You are up early." I jumped at Alice's voice behind me. "Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"No. No. It's fine. I was just thinking. I, um, got a message from Edward."

"How wonderful. Good news?"

"Well, he is going away on business, but he wants me to move into his home while he is away."

"Ah. Before the wedding?"

"Yes."

"Is that what you want?"

It didn't matter what I wanted. He said it wasn't up for debate, anyhow. "He doesn't want me to live here any longer. He feels it's dangerous. And I agree with him, that it is dangerous. Nothing would make me happier than to see my sisters out of this place. He said he has taken great measures to make sure all arrangements are respectable."

"I see."

"And you will be there to protect me if he does anything inappropriate." I smiled. "I'm counting on you."

She smiled back. "Well I wouldn't hesitate to give him what he deserves should he try to be anything less than a gentleman to you before you are wed."

I laughed. "I hope so."

"It isn't normally done, but I suppose I can see where he is coming from as far as your safety is concerned. He is very high in status. As his wife-to-be, you should not live in a place like this."

"I'm sure he is worried how it will reflect on him."

"Not just that. Others may look to hurt you or use you to get money from him. The price a man like him can pay for the life of his wife would be considerable. Or if you were ever with child, that price would no doubt double. You won't be regarded as a commoner any longer. To society you will be a fine lady, but to criminals, a target."

"I suppose. I didn't think about that."

Alice smiled. "He's looking out for you safety, I'm sure."

I nodded back with a soft smile.

Alice put a cup of tea in front of me. "I think we ought to start packing today, if Edward wants you moved in."

"And you," I said. "You will be coming with me."

"I don't know if Mr. Cullen would want someone in his home he hasn't met yet."

"Alice. You are coming with me. And if he has a problem, he can take it up with me. We already discussed it, and he said whoever I wanted. I want you to be by my side. I don't think I'll be able to survive without you."

She smiled softly. "I would be happy to accompany you."

**It should be interesting seeing Bella get used to her new life. And interesting, also, to see things heat up and blossom between her and Edward. **

**Please leave me a comment or short review of your thoughts/feedback. Thank you, as always, for reading and sharing your feedback with me. It is appreciated and it lets me know as the author that my readers understand what is going on in the story!-Lostatseaforever**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for waiting. And a special thanks to my Beta that edits my work. Please enjoy the chapter.**

One day had passed. I had taken care to pack my things and pass the news on to my sisters. When the time was right, I pulled my sisters to my side and explained that I was to marry Mr. Edward Cullen and that he wanted all of us to move into his manor.

They were not as surprised as I thought they would be. Although, in all fairness, Jane and Grace were far too young to truly understand. Mary was hesitant towards the idea, but was content to cooperate and pack up her belongings.

As I put the last few items in my trunk, I heard soft footsteps behind me.

"Isa?"

I turned around and smiled. "Mary. What is it?"

"I'm scared," she whispered.

My eyes widened a bit in concern. "What is it?" She shook her head a little, retreating away from my gaze. "Mary," I pleaded, "please tell me. Why are you scared?"

"What if Mr. Cullen does not like us? What if he tries to send us away? Will you leave us?"

I shook my head vehemently, capturing her into a warm embrace. "No. No. Don't think that way. I would never let that happen. You know I love you too much to be apart. I could never be separated from my sisters." I smiled down at her. "Mr. Cullen has promised that you will enjoy life in the manor with me. We will be together."

"But what if he hates us?"

"He won't. And anyways, you will have me. I won't leave you. For anything." She wrapped her small arms around me and buried her head in my chest. I tried to soothe her, gently running my fingers through her hair. "You will be safe. I promise. We will have a new life together. Your happiness will contribute greatly to mine."

"I will try to be," she mumbled.

I laughed. "I thought you always wanted a fine house. A new dress. Funds to shop for ribbon to put in your pretty hair."

She lifted up and looked at me. "Yes. But not if I lose you, Isa. I would rather stay here with you and Alice if we could be together forever."

I smiled dearly at her. "You will be happy to know Alice is coming with us as well. Don't you see? We _are_ staying together. All of us. We will be in a safe home and not have to toil for mere necessities."

"And you love him?" She asked me, innocently.

It was the very question I had asked myself many times. Did I love Edward Cullen? I could not deny I had feelings for him, but was it love or was it merely appreciation for all he had done for me and my family?

"Mary. It's really complicated. I care for him."

"Then I will try to as well." She said with a small smile, but I could tell she was still not completely comfortable.

"Thank you. You know your feelings and comfort mean everything to me." She hugged me again.

I could hear Alice's boots as she approached us and looked up. She put a hand on Mary's shoulder. "Mary, love, let's finish packing. I'll help you fill your trunk."

Mary slowly pulled away and left with Alice. I was thankful Alice was so comfortable with my sisters. I knew in my life to come, there would be times when my attention would be divided between my sisters and Edward. At least she would be there to comfort them.

I shut my trunk with a hard slam.

Jacob showed up bright and early the next day with a warm smile. He was dressed superbly, as always.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cullen."

_Mrs. Cullen._ "Please, Jacob. It's Miss Swan for now. We are not married yet."

"I figured you would prefer Miss Swan, but for the sake of my place and respect to you, I didn't want to assume without your permission."

"Consider your permission granted." It felt a little weird talking to Jacob in such a manner. "Jacob," I said, "I didn't mean for that to sound condescending in any way. I just meant that I would prefer to be addressed by my name until it is legally changed."

Jacob studied me. "Miss Swan. Please. You are the new mistress of the Cullen estate. It is your right to state your wishes to your employees."

"You are not my employee, Jacob. You are more like a friend. A friend who just happens to wait on me and who shows me understanding as I embrace this new life."

"I am pleased you see me as someone you feel comfortable with and can trust, but I am still your employee, Miss Swan. My job is to ensure your safety at all times. Although I carry out many other tasks for Master Cullen, he has entrusted me with your security, and I take that duty with all seriousness."

I smiled at him. "I'm grateful. Thank you."

He nodded once in response. "I have brought two carriages and a few of the staff to help you with your luggage."

"Oh. Yes. Thank you."

"Is everything packed and ready? May they take it now?"

"Yes, it's all packed. It's all by the door in our room. We will bring it down."

"No need." Jacob walked to one of the carriages and called for a few men. As he walked back to me, he smiled. "Please, Miss Swan, gather your sisters and take the first carriage. All is arranged for your comfort and a safe journey. I will handle your belongings and make sure they are safely transported to the estate."

I acknowledged him with a nod. I had never been treated so delicately before, like a cherished piece of china. It was refreshing compared to the dry and harsh life I was used to leading. Was it wrong to indulge just a little? It seemed almost unfair I was given such a life so quickly. In fact, it seemed almost too good to be true.

I promptly went up to my room to collect my sisters. I helped them dress warmly, tightened their boot strings, and helped them into their jackets. Alice then joined us, wrapping a shawl around her shoulders.

I tightened their little bonnets and they giggled when I playfully pinched their cheeks. Alice helped me with my shawl and we were ready to go.

"Thank you," I said, putting my arm around her.

"Take one last look at our horrid, tasteless room," she giggled.

"I shall miss the lack of space and creaking floors," I joked.

"Oh yes. Very much. But we have this place to thank for bringing us together. Just think, if it weren't for this place, we would never have met."

"True," I smiled at her.

Jacob stood patiently at the door, his hands behind his back and head down.

"We should go," I said. Jane and Grace each grabbed one of my hands and we walked past Jacob. Alice wrapped her arm around Mary and rubbed her shoulders as they followed closely behind.

"Miss Brooke?" I heard Jacob say. We all stopped, and I looked back between Alice and Jacob.

"Yes, Sir. That's me."

Jacob nodded. "Pleasure to meet you. I understand you are to be Miss Swan's lady's maid."

"Yes. I am. She asked me, and I am happy to do so."

"I hope you find the manor to your liking. I look forward to seeing you settled."

"Thank you," she said confidently. "I'm sure I will love my new position."

Once we were safely in the carriage, we were off to our new home. The carriage was warm and well stocked with cushions and fur blankets. Alice and I laughed as we watched my sisters wrap them around their necks and pretend to be women of status. I bit my lip as I struggled to hold back a few tears. Never would I have imagined that I would be taking my sisters to such a home. A home where they would have food every night, a warm bed, an education, and above all, safety. And I even had a new best friend to accompany me. It was all so surreal.

"Isa? Are you sad?" little Grace asked, looking up at me.

I shook my head, wiping the corners of my eyes. "No. I'm happy. I'm really happy. I can't wait to show you your new home."

"Is it big?" She asked.

"Very," I answered.

Eyes wide, she gasped. "We might get lost!"

"I wouldn't let that happen." She smiled as I tickled her side.

When we arrive at the manor, I lose my breath. It looked like the entire staff was assembled out front. I closed my eyes and hid behind one of the curtains in the carriage. "Oh, my goodness," I whispered.

"Bella, it's ok."

"Why are they all out there?"

"To greet you, I suppose. It's not unusual to have the staff greet the new mistress of the home."

"I am not the new mistress. Not yet. We are not even married."

"Well, perhaps they are under orders from Mr. Cullen. Either way, it is important you greet them and behave like you are the lady of the house. Your first impression must demand respect. No looking down at the ground."

I sighed as I grabbed my sisters' hands.

"That's a lot of people," Mary whispered. "Are they really all out there for us?" She looked up at me.

"I guess," I replied.

"Miss Swan?" I jumped a little at a voice I had never heard before. A distinguished-looking man opened the door to the carriage. "My name is Bailey Howard. I'm the butler and tend to Master Cullen. It is an honor to finally meet his bride-to-be."

"Good morning Mr. Howard," I said.

He offered with a quick bow. I was hesitant to respond, having only been used to Jacob and Lisa. "Please, call me Bailey."

He did not let my apprehension hinder his manners. "And these beautiful girls must be your sisters. Welcome. Welcome. We are pleased to have you here."

Mary smiled at him.

"I know it may look a bit daunting, but the staff is excited to meet you. We are all happy to welcome you to the home."

I looked at Alice and took a deep breath. I didn't feel fit or dressed for such an introduction. Bailey helped each of my sisters out of the carriage and then, finally, it was my turn to exit. I took his hand and slowly got out, trying to gain control of my nerves as I looked out at the many faces awaiting my presence.

Alice took my sisters' hands and waited for me to walk first.

"The staff awaits you," Bailey said with a small smile.

I slowly walked forward, Alice and my young sisters trailing behind me. I swallowed hard and then remembered what Alice said earlier. Don't look down at my boots. Hold my head high. I was soon to be the mistress of a grand home now.

It felt strange when I came face to face with the staff. Normally, I was the one to bow my head.

But there they were, their heads bowed slightly at my presence. When I passed by, the maids curtseyed as they uttered, "Mistress."

The man servants, two, uttered the same greeting. I had to pinch myself several times. I must be dreaming. How could I have been begging for laundry not so long ago?

"Thank you," I said softly.

My eyes landed on Lisa and we shared a mutual smile.

"Miss Swan, Lisa would be happy to show you and your sisters to your rooms so you can settle in. Miss Brooke, you may follow me."

I looked at Alice, a little scared that she would be leaving my side. But she gave me a reassuring smile and delivered the little hands of my sisters into mine.

"Bye Alice," Mary said.

"I'll see you soon," she whispered as she turned to follow Bailey.

"Ladies, gentleman, back to work please. There's much work to be done," Bailey said. He gave me a short bow and then left with Alice.

Lisa approached us with a warm smile.

"Good morning." Jane walked up to her and took her hand. Lisa beamed at me. "Please, follow me." Gaily adding, "Mistress," as she passed with Jane.

I laughed a little at the silly title. I don't think I would ever get used to it. She led us into the fine, decadent house and up the stairs. I still couldn't believe it would soon be my home.

When we reached the top, it was familiar, but I was used to taking a more indirect route to my workstation. As I looked around, I could recognize the way to Edward's office.

Lisa led us in the opposite direction, down a very long hallway. I gripped Mary and Grace's hands tighter as we stopped at a large wooden door.

"This is your room," Lisa told Mary. I was reluctant to let go of her hand. We had always stayed in the same room. All of us. It would be strange not to have them by my side. But I suppose, there were a lot of new things I must get used to.

"Go on. Have a look. See how you like it." I smiled as I encouraged her, hoping my fear wasn't visible. Afterall, this would be our new life.

She looked up at me with both excitement and trepidation in her eyes. Lisa opened the door and motioned her inside. She walked slowly in and over to the bed. She ran her hands across the soft blankets and smiled back at me.

"This is mine?" She asked. I nodded.

"Do you like it?" Lisa asked. "Your trunk will be up soon, so you will have your things." Mary nodded.

"I like it. But will Isa be far?"

"No," Lisa said, "just a little bit down the hall. Until she is married, of course. Go ahead and get settled. I'll have some tea and sweets brought up for you and have a bath prepared so you can freshen up." She smiled.

"I'll be back soon," I said to Mary. She seemed content, though, wandering around her new room in awe.

I grabbed hold of young Jane's hand, who was beginning to roam herself, and we followed Lisa to the next door.

"The Master thought, since they are still quite young, your two littlest sisters could share a room till they are older. We have plenty of rooms to accommodate them when the time is right."

"Jane and Grace. Those are their names," I said to Lisa, as I realized they had not been properly introduced. "Mary is the oldest."

Lisa nodded. "Yes Mistress."

The title caught me off guard, again. I hoped she did not feel I was scolding her. I only wanted her to know their names.

Jane and Grace were happy enough with their new room. And I was happy that my sisters' rooms were next door to each other. I would soon share a room with Edward. At least they would have each other close by.

Finally, Lisa walked me further down the hall. "The Master said you would want to be as near to your sisters as possible until the wedding." She stopped in front of another wooden door and opened it.

"The Master insisted you have your own room."

"Why? I could stay with Mary. Just until the wedding. I really don't need much. Honest."

"Just following orders. Of course, the Master will be home soon. I'm sure you can take it up with him." She smiled at me.

The room was beyond anything I could imagine. It had a beautiful gold chandelier that hung high from the milky ceiling. Sheer white curtains lined the large floor to ceiling windows but were pulled back just enough to catch a glimpse of the view.

There was a small sitting area for guests with a china set on the wooden center table. In one corner sat a working desk with a vase of fresh white flowers and a lamp.

It was a whole suite. I wandered into my actual bedroom where there was a large king size bed. I touched the fine embroidery on the blankets of my bed. I couldn't believe I was in a place like this. Off to the side, there was a fireplace with a mantle that held a silver clock.

I made my way into a bathing room and sucked in a deep breath. It was huge. A large white tub sat next to a big window with its curtains pulled back. It was so glorious. So rich. It also looked very new. These sorts of things, were only for the truly rich as it was only recently invented to accommodate the wealthy. As I turned around there were mirrors of all sizes that lined the walls. One that sat hung over a sink, and two horizontal mirrors across from each other. It allowed me to see all sides of myself, which was not much to look at. I felt quite out of place in the outfit I wore.

There was a closed door near the far corner. So naturally, I opened it with curiosity. A gigantic garment closet presented itself with huge mirrors, and a chandelier for lighting. It was wide, and open and very empty, except for my luggage that I requested to unpack myself.

I smiled. It was like a fairy tale. How could Edward possibly afford all this? It was almost unreal that there were people like me that lived in poverty while people like him lived in places like this. And this was only one room in his massive manor. I could not wait to explore the rest. What else would I do with my time while he was away, anyhow?

I was thankful, at least, that Edward's personal room was on the other side of the manor. We lived on complete opposite sides and would not run into each other easily.

"How do you like it?" Lisa asked.

"More than I deserve," was all I was able to say.

"Just what you deserve," She responded. "The Master will be pleased you find it to your liking. Now, I'll leave you to settle in. Perhaps before dinner, and after you are refreshed, you would like a tour. A lady should know her home."

I agreed. With the wedding quickly approaching, and perhaps a baby not too long after, it was best if I learned the house well while I could. Lisa left after bowing.

Once alone, I went to take a seat on the small couch in the sitting room to rest. I had not even noticed I fell into a deep sleep.

I felt a warm hand on my stomach and stirred slightly. It startled me a bit. "Edward?" I mumbled. My eyes slowly opened, and Alice's face came into view.

She smiled down at me.

"Hmm?" I said slowly sitting up.

"You fell asleep," she whispered. "I brought up some tea for you."

"Oh. Thank you." I swung my legs around and landed them on the floor. "I guess I was more tired than I thought."

Alice put her hand on my shoulder. "Glad you got some rest."

"Needed it, I suppose. How did you settle in? Are your chambers comfortable? If you don't like it, you can always come and stay with me in my room. I wouldn't mind. And I wouldn't let anyone stop you."

Alice bashfully smiled. "Oh no. My room is wonderful, actually. Better than I expected. I have my own space, and an indoor water closet in the hall. It's very comfortable and the staff is very kind. They made me feel right at home. I don't miss my old job at all. They also gave me new garments to wear. I feel spoiled to be honest."

"Me too," I laughed. "It's too much. Can you believe people actually live like this?"

"You live like this now. You have to get used to it."

"I know. It's just still so overwhelming."

"I understand. Believe me. I do. But your sisters are adjusting well. They seem to like their rooms. I just checked on them. I told Mary to unpack her trunk before she ate her sweets. Jane and Grace couldn't keep their eyes open. They are sleeping."

"Thank you, for looking in on them."

"Are you hungry? I could bring up some refreshments before dinner. Or I could-"

"No. Actually, I would really like to clean up a little."

"Ah. A bath?"

"Um. I was just thinking about washing my face, but a bath would be nice too."

"I can run you one. The nice thing is Master Cullen has one of the few luxuries that many homes lack: running water. It will be easy to run you a quick bath."

"I can do it, Alice. Really. You are my friend. No need to wait on me so carefully."

She laughed. "Bella. You should get used to me waiting on you. The Master expects me to. And if I don't, I'm really not doing my job here, am I?"

"You just being here with me is plenty. You help me keep my sanity."

"At least let me unpack your trunk."

I nodded with a small smile. As she did so, I went into the bathroom to brush my hair down. I looked at my dress and felt I should wear something more presentable.

I really didn't have any nice dresses other than my mother's blue velvet one. Edward has already seen that dress. Perhaps I should go out and buy just one more. I didn't want to wear the same dress all the time. All my other clothes were really unsuitable now.

"Alice," I said.

"Hmm?" She said from inside the closet.

"Would you mind coming to town with me? Perhaps tomorrow. I would like to get a new dress. I only have one that is suitable and it's my mother's dress. I would like to have a dress of my own."

"I would love to. A nice dress would suit you."

"Just one. I don't want to spend too much. But to have two presentable dresses would be nice."

"We can go down to the tailor shop. They will take your measurements and make you any type of dress you want. They have a whole book of designs to choose from. I think it will be fun. Maybe we should take the girls down too. They will need new dresses as well."

"I suppose you're right."

After a short but glorious bath, Alice helped me into my mother's blue dress and escorted me down to dinner. My sisters were washed and dressed as presentably as they could be. As I looked at them, I realized how much they really did need new dresses. At such a grand table, they looked like impoverished children. There seemed to be so much to do to assimilate into my new life.

It was odd sitting at the table without Edward, but it was nice to see my sisters with me in such a large dining hall. I always felt a little guilty that my sisters could not enjoy the wonderful meals Edward's staff prepared, but that was all behind me now.

There were many laughs at the dinner table as I watched them eagerly fill their tiny mouths and listened to the excitement about their new rooms. Nothing made me smile more. Of course, they were even more excited when I told them I planned to take them to town for new dresses. They had never been fitted for dresses before by anyone other than me. Our mother used to make all our clothes by hand, and after her death I used the skills she taught me to continue the work mending tears and using old and donated fabric to create new dresses for them.

Going to a tailor would be a very new and wonderful treat for them.

I saw my sisters off to bed, tucking them in and kissing them goodnight. Alice trailed behind me as I made my way to my room.

She helped me into my nightgown. She fought me on brushing my hair and putting it into a braid, but, in the end, she gained the upper hand.

"There," she said, once finished.

"Thank you, Alice. But I wish you wouldn't spoil me so. I don't wish for anything to be different between us. I'm no better than you."

"I never said you were. But you did hire me as a lady's maid and that is what I will be for you. A friend too, though. Always. I do this sort of work, anyhow." She said with a smile.

"Well I haven't forgotten how to dress and care for myself yet."

"I know. But I have my duties. And I don't mind doing them for you Bella. Honestly, I enjoy it. As a bonus, it keeps me around you, and I enjoy all our conversations."

I got in bed and pulled the covers around myself. "You always know what's best. You are a good and kind friend. My dearest friend."

She smiled softly. "And you're mine. Get some sleep. I'll see to your sisters before I go to my chambers."

I nodded. "Thank you."

I laid my head down on the soft pillows and inhaled the fresh clean scent of lavender. It was more than I deserved. I still felt so unworthy of such luxuries.

I was born to toil for necessities and struggle for little luxuries. It was strange not having that same anxious feeling in the pit of my stomach over money and food.

My engagement to Edward had already given me so much. So much I didn't deserve or even earn yet. And yet, he had taken care of everything I could possibly imagine or want. Not only for me, but also for my sisters and dear friend Alice.

I closed my eyes and I could see him. His grey eyes, his hair, his lips. My mind drifted then to his scent, the smell of honey and pine. The feel of his warm arms around me, holding me close when we rode on his horse. The feel of his lips on mine, sharing our first kiss after dinner in the light of the glowing fire.

Sleep found me quickly.

"_Isabella," a voice whispered. I knew that voice. "Isabella."_

"_Edward?" _

_His face appeared before me. "Isabella," he said, cupping my chin and lifting it up so my eyes met his. I felt butterflies inside me at his touch. I leaned forward and closed my eyes as our lips touched._

"_Edward," I said. "You are back."_

"_I will always come back to you."_

"_Why? Why do you-"_

"_Shhh." He tilted his head and placed a kiss on my neck. I sucked in a breath as he did so, enjoying the feel of his warm lips on my tender skin. I looked down, avoiding his gaze when he pulled back a bit. It was my natural habit. "Don't, don't hide your face from me." he whispered. _

"_Habit," I whispered as I met his silvery eyes once again. His eyes ignited something within me. A spark. A feeling of belonging. _

"_Say it," he said to me. "Say what you are feeling." _

_I opened my mouth, but no words came out. He lowered his head, his gaze becoming more intense. _

"_Isabella." I closed my eyes, feeling his thumb caress my bottom lip. "Isabella," the voice got louder. "Isabella."_

My eyes opened with a start, the illusions of my dream disappearing in an instant. I blinked twice trying to regain my bearings. Lisa was over me, smiling.

"Good morning, Miss Swan. I'm sorry I shook you. You sleep like the dead," she giggled.

I sighed. What was this man doing to me? I felt him. Like he was really right there in front of me. It felt so real. I almost regretted waking up. Almost.

I sat up and stretched. "Sorry, I must have been really tired."

"No need to apologize, Miss Swan. You may sleep as long as you wish. I only woke you in case you wanted some breakfast. Alice told me you planned on going out today for a little shopping. I think that's wonderful. It will be nice to get out and get some fresh air." She opened the curtains to let the sunlight in.

"Where is Alice?" I asked.

"She is seeing to your sisters. They have already eaten their morning porridge and fruit. Yours is on the table, if you are hungry." I didn't want Lisa to think I didn't appreciate her being there to wake me. I was happy to see her and really did appreciate her. She and I certainly had a bond, but not the same bond I shared with Alice.

"Oh. Thank you. Thank you for waking me, Lisa. I didn't mean anything ill by asking for Alice."

"Of course. And think nothing of it. I know she is your dear friend and I hold no ill feelings. Would you like me to get you anything else?"

I shook my head. "You have already done so much. Thank you. I can take over from here."

"It's no trouble at all, Miss Swan. It's been so long since we have had a mistress, it is nice to tend to a lady again." I really didn't see myself as a fine lady yet. I was still the same Isabella Swan.

"Well. I appreciate everything."

She smiled. "Jacob arranged a credit for you at the shops in town, so there is no need for you to worry about payments."

"We really don't plan to get much. Just a few things."

"It's not my place to tell you how much or how little you should get, nor to monitor you. You can do as you please. If you won't be needing anything right now, I'll leave you to the morning."

"I'm okay, thank you."

She nodded once and left. Alone now, I push back the covers and swing my legs around, letting my feet touch the floor. My stomach let out a soft growl as I made my way to the breakfast that had been laid out for me. I picked up a grape and popped it into my mouth. The juices of the ripe fruit brought a smile to my face. I grabbed a strawberry and walked over to bask in the warm sunlight pouring in from the windows.

So, this is how the rich awoke every day. What a complete difference from my normal morning routine. I wrapped my arms around my waist, closed my eyes and sighed contentedly. It was all too good to be true.

Once I was dressed, I wasted no time in meeting up with my sisters who were dressed and ready themselves. Alice was pleased to attend our happy outing, offering to carry our purchases. I told her that would not be necessary. I did not intend to make her our pack mule. I wanted her to feel like she was still the close friend she is.

When we arrived at the tailor shop, nothing could contain the gleeful smiles from all my sisters. After our measurements were taken there was no end to the many types of designs that were presented before us.

"Only one dress each," I reminded them, trying, and failing, to look stern.

"They need at least two," Alice whispered to me. Mary smiled at me with hope as she overheard Alice's words. I raised one brow with a smirk. I supposed it wasn't too bad to spoil them a little. This was an entirely new experience, after all.

"Alright," I said in a low voice, and was nearly knocked over by the loud cheer that erupted from the girls.

Each of my sisters and I got one dress to take home, after small adjustments were made, and one special dress that would be made from scratch. After finishing with the dressmaker, I found myself also buying new shoes and ribbon to match their dresses. I had never had the means to before. Alice was convinced it was not a lot, but I was beginning to feel uncomfortable and started second-guessing the purchase. The fact that our expenses were being covered by Edward made me feel all the more guilty. In the end, Alice convinced me everything was necessary.

I told Alice to pick out some ribbon she would like as a thank you for joining us. She refused at first, but I insisted. That night, we had another fine dinner together.

As I brushed my hair before bed, I thought about Edward. He should return soon. He promised to be home in three days and tomorrow would be the third day. I waited for Alice to say goodnight to me, but it was so long I began to think she was not coming. I decided to climb into bed and make myself ready for sleep.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard a soft knock. Alice poked her head in. "Sorry. May I come in?"

"Of course, you can. Please." She came in bashfully.

"I'm sorry. I was reading stories to the little ones. I'm amazed that they can stay up so late after such a day of activities.

"They are asleep then?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Alice. I missed our talking tonight."

"Me too." She sat on the bed next to me. "The staff are all in an uproar about when the Master will be back."

"Maybe tomorrow. If all goes according to plan."

"That's what some of the staff were saying. Are you happy he will be returning?" She smirked at me.

"I suppose. I mean, it will be good that he is home to run things as he sees fit. It is still his home, not mine."

"It very well may be yours. The staff see and treat you as the new mistress."

"I know. But I'm not. Not until we are wed."

Alice turned me around, so she could braid my hair. "I'd say the wedding is as good as done in their eyes." She sighed and paused before she spoke again. "Do you want to marry Mr. Cullen?"

"It's all moving so fast. I didn't think it would happen so quickly."

"But?" She asked.

A part of me really wanted to open up to Alice. To tell her that our marriage was really a contract of sorts. What I personally wanted or whether I loved Edward or not, did not have any bearing on our marriage. It was my sisters. Their wellbeing was all I cared about. Luxuries afforded by my marriage to him were nice, but it meant the world to me that my sisters would be taken care of.

"Yes. I do. I will marry him."

She gave me a tight lipped smile as if she were waiting for me to continue. But I did not. I simply turned away. "A fine match in marriage then." She put the brush down on my nightstand, slightly disappointed at our lack of intimate conversation. She must have known I was holding something back. "I better head up to my chambers. Long day tomorrow."

I wanted to ask her to stay longer, but I wanted her to get her rest. She did so much for me and my sisters today, I could not be selfish and keep her up. "Good night, Alice. And thank you for coming with us today."

"Of course." She gave me an almost reassuring hug. "You know, whatever happens, I'm still your friend and you can tell me anything. I will keep your thoughts as private as my own. I won't tell a soul. I just want you to be happy, Bella. I mean, don't get me wrong, this place is amazing, very beautiful. But I want you to be happy."

"I'm sure I will be," I whispered. "You are my one good friend, Alice. I hope you know that. And normally, I wouldn't have any hesitance sharing all my thoughts with you. It's just that I still don't have my thoughts right in my own head. So, I can't share what I don't understand. I hope that makes sense."

She smiled again. "Lay down. I'll admit, it's a lot to take in all at once. You're tired. Get some rest." She fluffed the pillow behind me and tucked the covers comfortably around my body. "You will figure it out eventually. I imagine this is what all ladies go through before they are wed to a man."

I felt other ladies must have at least gotten to know the men they were marrying before they rushed into such a commitment. But according to Edward, our circumstance was more the norm, since he believed my notions of romance were silly and childish.

I laid down once Alice left. It was so peaceful and comfortable here in a warm soft bed without the anxieties of waking up to work my fingers to the bone just to put food on the table. I must have fallen asleep, but I heard a soft knock at my door that woke me in the dark of night.

Another knock on my door.

"Who is it?"

The knob turned and in peeked Mary holding a small lit candle. She had a worried expression on her little face. Quickly I pushed my blankets back and put my feet onto the floor. "What is it Mary? What's wrong? Come in, come in."

"W-we couldn't sleep." I looked to the doorway to find Jane and Grace peeking through.

"Come here," I said softly. Each of my three sisters filed into my room. I scooted over so they could snuggle into the bed next to me and wrapped my arms around them. "You should have come to me sooner. You know I could never turn my sweet sisters away."

Mary laid her head on my shoulder. "I had a dream. About father. I was so scared. I had a dream he was so sick, he died. There was nothing we could do."

"Shhhh. Hush now. It's alright. You shouldn't worry about such things. Everything will be fine from now on."

"What if Mr. Cullen changes his mind and decides he does not like us anymore? Will we go back to live in that awful place?"

"No. No, that won't happen. I will take care of you, as I always have. Lay down. Close your eyes. And don't think such thoughts." I stroked her hair gently. Jane laid down on my other shoulder while Grace laid down on my lap. I started to sing them a lullaby, as I comforted them.

"Will you tell us a story?" Grace asked. "Like mother used to tell us?"

I told them the story of Cinderella. It was a common one that mother used to tell me when I was a little girl. It would give me happy dreams of my prince charming coming to rescue me. Now it was their turn to dream.

Grace and Jane fell asleep quickly, but Mary kept her little eyes open the whole time I told the story. At the end she smiled and whispered, "It is like you and Mr. Cullen. Mr. Cullen is your prince."

I chuckled at the comparison. "Our marriage is not a fairy tale, Mary."

"But he rescued you. We would still be living in that scary place. He came and took us away."

"I don't have two evil step-sisters. I have three wonderful sisters that I love dearly." I smiled back at her.

"Mr. Cullen is prince charming," she breathed out as she snuggled into me and closed her eyes. She fell fast asleep on my shoulder.

Edward. My prince charming? Hardly. He certainly seems to be honoring his end of the deal, but I knew it would take time for me to fulfil my end. Soon I would share a bed with him, and I would no longer be pure and untouched. My body would belong to him. For the time being, I suppose, I was in a sort of fairy tale. At least until after the wedding. There was no telling how monstrous he could be behind closed doors.

I had seen how cruel he could be the first day we met, and even at the factory. I did not think the short amount of time we had known each other could change him so quickly. I was sure he could put on a fine charade and act every part of being a gentleman, but what lurked behind his curtain of chivalry was yet unknown to me. Once I became rightfully his, there would be no need for him to even be civil. Afterall, monsters don't usually come out during the day. They hide away till cover of night to have their way with their prey.

I would have to assume the position of a good, loyal wife, fulfilling all his needs and, ultimately, provide him with a child. A son, to be exact. I place my hand over my belly. I had heard how painful childbirth could be. And some did not survive. It scared me to think that I would have to soon journey down the same painful and treacherous road so many others traveled before without reaching their destination.

I suppose there were worse ways to die, if I was meant to. I closed my eyes and found sleep once again.

**I am working on the next chapter. Should have it up soon. Please, all your feedback is welcomed!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Hello Readers:** Lots of stuff going on in the world. Some are isolated, some are struggling. And I'm hoping the best for all of you. Thank you for reading! I hope this chapter finds you all well and healthy. Please feel free to give your input!

**Leigh Caulder:** Hello! I know you said you don't go for updating fics, but I'm so glad you decided to read mine. Please continue to read and review.

**moonwinks: **Hello! So I saw your question: Is Bella is thinking of possibly dying during childbirth? To answer this question: This story takes place around the 1850s/1860s. It was not a far fetched thought for women to die during childbirth. The medical industry had not yet come as far, so it was common to die from childbirth. Keep in mind that Bella is aware of how painful and dangerous childbirth can be, as she saw the birth of her sisters from her mother.

**As always: A Special thanks to my beta! They do such a wonderful job. They make it possible for me to update faster than I would without one! So very thankful for my beta's hard work. **

In the morning, we all took our breakfast in my room while still in our nightgowns. Alice sat down with us as we ate small butter cakes and drank warm tea. For a moment, I felt like we were back in our old, small flat laughing and giggling.

Once finished, I sent them off to put on suitable dresses for the day. Nothing could be done until they were out of their night clothes. I washed my face and brushed through a few of my messy curls. Lisa was kind enough to come in and help me dress while Alice was busy with the girls. I sorely needed her help since I had not yet gotten used to all the underclothing ladies wore beneath their fine dresses, especially that awful cage crinoline. Its frame gave my new yellow dress a nice fluffed bell shape. Although flattering, it was a conquest just to learn how to move about in it without showing the world my drawers when I sat down.

Lisa had me sit comfortably in a chair as she styled my hair, leaving some down. "You have such pretty curls," she said, looking at me through the mirror. "Would be a shame to tie it all up into a bun."

"I could not have done better myself. Thank you, Lisa."

"Think nothing of it." She went to my closet and pulled out a pair of simple white slippers. "It's a nice day out. I suspect you might fancy a walk about."

I blinked twice as I looked myself over in the mirror. I couldn't believe my eyes. I actually looked like one of those peacocks in town I always snuffed at.

"Have you heard anything from Ed-the Master?"

Lisa smiled. "Not yet. He only sends letters when his trip will extend beyond a few days. Since we have not heard anything from him, I suspect he will return soon." I placed my feet in the white slippers she set in front of me. "Until then, best get some fresh air." A walk would be nice, I thought. I could take my sisters around and show them the gardens.

And so, I decided to do just that. They were happy enough to be in their new dresses, but to see the gardens was an extra treat. Edward's estate was simply full of beauty. It amazed me that a man with a temper like his could acquire such beautiful surroundings and kind staff.

As we toured the gardens together, Alice was busy pointing out all sorts of flowers to them while I struggled not to trip over my dress. I was inclined to hike up the dress, and I would have if I were alone. However, I still had to set a good example for my sisters.

Alice was kind enough to bring a blanket and a few refreshments for us to enjoy. We sat under a large tree and enjoyed fruit, cheese, fresh bread and ham as a soft breeze rattled the leaves above. It was wonderful to have this time with them.

After we were done eating, my sisters begged to stay out and explore the gardens more. I was personally a tad fatigued but didn't wish to spoil their fun. I also wanted them to be dressed and presentable for Edward's return.

"Just a little while longer and we promise to come back inside," pleaded Mary.

Alice took note of my expression and offered to stay with them a little while longer. I leaned down and placed a kiss on Mary's forehead. "I'll see you inside soon then." I thanked Alice for looking after them and volunteered to take the picnic basket back inside.

"No," she said, reaching for the basket.

I yanked it away with a smile. "I'm not helpless, Alice. I can still do things on my own." She tipped her head to the side and gave me a playful smirk.

"You know I would never assume you couldn't," she said. "But what will the staff think if the Lady of the House is doing chores?"

"I'm not Lady of the House yet, am I?" I smiled again. "You do enough Alice. Thank you, again, for looking after them. Just make sure they stay clean. Their other new dresses have not arrived just yet."

"Don't worry, I will."

I took the basket to the kitchen and set it on a table. The smells that filled the air were amazing. There were people rushing about, exchanging spices and dishes. I watched with fascination until they noticed my presence. My eyes darted back and forth, and I swallowed uneasily as they each slowly stopped what they were doing and looked at me like I was some sort of intruder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Of course not, Miss," said a plump woman from the back near the stove. She stepped forward to introduce herself. "I'm Miss Margret. I tend to the baking and most of the cooking. I hope you don't mind, but I run a tight ship and it gets busy as we approach dinner. Can we get you anything?"

"Oh. Um. No. I was just dropping off our picnic basket from earlier. I really didn't mean to disrupt anything." She looked at the basket and then back at me as if wondering why I was handling such a task.

"You didn't disrupt anything. A Mistress is never a bother." She smiled at me again, but I could tell she wanted to get back to work. I nodded once.

"Well, thank you. And I'll let you get back to work." I put my hands behind my back and awkwardly stepped out of the room. I could hear the clanking of plates and murmuring voices slowly start to pick back up as they returned to their work.

After a deep breath, I made my way to my room for some rest. I had to lift up the heavy skirt to ascend the stairs, grumbling to myself at how ridiculous I felt walking around in a dress so fancy. My other dresses may have been plain, but they were much more accommodating when it came to walking about. How did money actually make clothing more challenging?

Once I made it to the top, I sighed and glanced around for any staff members that might be lurking the hall. When I found myself very much alone, I relaxed. I still felt out of place in this house. As I turned to head to my room, I suddenly stopped, feeling an intense pull in the opposite direction.

I could not fight the curiosity and turned. I looked around once more and carefully made my way down the unfamiliar hall. The soft clicking of my shoes was the only sound I could hear.

I swallowed hard and my heart quickened. My thoughts were swimming with caution, telling me I was not meant to explore this part of the house. I glanced behind me, but still continued down the hall that was slowly getting darker as the light of the day gradually disappeared.

At the end of the hall, I could see a set of large double doors. The air was stiff and cold. Two torch lights hung on either side and I could hear the flicker of their flames as I got closer. I just knew I wasn't supposed to be here.

I bit my lip and put my hand on a cold shiny handle, wondering if it was locked. I closed my eyes as I pushed down, opening them wide with surprise when the door opened. I let out a nervous breath and pushed the door open with a soft creak.

I picked up my dress and walked into the room. It was quite spacious. There was a large bed with black and red blankets decorated with gold trim. Decorative fabric was draped between the bedposts while a solid white black swath of cloth created a ceiling directly over the bed.

A large mantel sat over an unused fireplace and two chairs were stationed on top of a black velvet rug in front of it. It reminded me of the night Edward kissed me in the glowing light of the fireplace after our dinner together.

As I walked over to the mantle, my shoes pierced the silence, seeming to echo on the creamy marble floors. My eyes zeroed in on a small rope with a tassel on the end. It was attached to a large curtain covering something over the mantel. I looked around once more before pulling it.

I gasped as a portrait of a strikingly beautiful woman was revealed. She was sitting in a garden surrounded by flowers and seemed to be looking straight at me.

"Miss Swan."

I started at the sound. "Jacob!" I said breathlessly with my hand over my heart. "I didn't see you there."

Jacob smiled, "Sorry, Miss Swan. I didn't mean to frighten you."

I cleared my throat. "No, no. It's just. You are always so quiet."

He smiled. "The Master doesn't like a lot of noise, so I do my best to keep things as quiet as possible."

I glanced at Jacob. "How does he expect to deal with a new baby? He does know they are not quiet, doesn't he?" I laughed a little.

He smirked. "I suppose we shall see how he handles it."

I looked around the room. "I-I am sorry. I know I am not to be in here. I-I saw the doors. I just, I was curious."

Jacob looked at me pointedly. "The Master would not like you here, you are correct about that."

I turned my attention back to the portrait in front of me once again. She had black hair, dark eyes, and wore a beautiful white dress. "Who is she?" I asked.

Jacob cleared his throat and placed his arms behind his back. "The Master would not like you being here, Miss Swan. We should go."

"Jacob," I said again. "Tell me. Who is she?" He took a deep breath and looked up at the portrait with sadness in his eyes. Now I really did wonder who she was.

"She. She was the former mistress of the house. Edward's wife. She passed a while ago, but I feel, in many ways, she is still part of this home." _Edward's wife?_ I had no idea he was married once before.

I looked closer at the painting. It almost hurt to look at such beauty. "She was very beautiful."

"Oh yes. Very. But it wasn't just her beauty that captured most. It was her wit and cleverness. She was a gentle soul most of the time, but very opinionated. If she had something to say, everyone would know."

I laughed a little. "She sounds very special. Edward must have loved her very much. Edward is very clever himself. I'm sure they made a great match."

"Hmm. I have no doubt he appreciated those things about her. But I think what the Master enjoyed most about the mistress was her free spirit. Almost child-like. She loved the earth, she loved to love, and she loved life. She is the reason half this estate is gardens. The mistress loved flowers and being around things that could grow and thrive. Many times, she would just stay in the gardens and fall asleep." Jacob smiled as he thought and then turned to me. "She always knew the most dangerous spots to sleep. And she was never afraid to hike up her dress and get dirty."

I looked away nervously, his description sounding a lot like myself. I did not want to presume such a thing, though. The woman sounded like an angel on earth, which I was far from. She probably came from a very privileged home and won Edward's heart the way two people should fall in love. Every time I looked up in her eyes, I could see her soul. It was lovely and I couldn't help but feel she would always hold Edward's heart. How could I ever measure up to such a woman?

"Yes. Quite the explorer." Jacob chuckled.

"Jacob," I started, "how did she pass?"

"The mistress was with child. She went into labor sooner than expected, but the Master had arranged for the midwife to remain close by for such a reason. When the time came, there was never such excitement in a house. But as the hours went by, it seemed all was not right. I spent my time trying to calm the Master. He wanted so badly to be near her, but the midwife advised otherwise. Her condition was fragile, but all was expected to be well. Finally, after a long wait, we heard it. The first cry of his child. I remember rushing into the room with the Master, but I knew the moment we entered she was not well. The Mistress had lost a lot of blood." I frowned in sadness. Childbirth. Of all things. I knew how important a child was to Edward. It must have broken his heart.

"How horrible."

"He tried to keep her holding on to life. She was weak and in great pain. I looked out for the child with the midwife, so the Master could be alone with her. He spent all night by her side, not leaving even to hold his child. When morning came, the Mistress could barely speak. The Master ordered her room to be filled with flowers. He could not move her, but he insisted she be surrounded by what she loved most. When her time came, I watched the Master holding her close. His sadness was great, but he could not bear to see her in such a constant state of pain. It seemed she was only holding on for him. He told her it was time to let go, to not be in pain anymore. She died at that moment."

I could feel the lump in my throat as I thought about how much pain Edward must have been in. How awful! "The baby?" My voice cracked a little.

Jacob looked at me and shook his head. "All the doctors in the world could not save him. He joined his mother a few days later." My heart ached. It must have been dreadful to lose both wife and child so close together.

"Oh," I said, putting my hand to my heart. "How tragic. Jacob, that is just so horrid."

"Miss Swan, you must not speak of this to the Master. He would not want you knowing such things. Not before he himself decides to tell you. The Master's wrath is never pleasant. You must understand, he blames himself for her passing and is very sensitive about the matter."

"I will not speak a word, I promise. But thank you for telling me."

Jacob moved around me, and pulled at the long rope, the curtains once more covering the portrait. "Come," he held his arm to me, "out of the Master's suite." I smiled as I took his arm.

"Jacob, have I ever told you, you are my favorite?"

He laughed a little, "I'm sorry, Miss Swan, what was that?"

"I said, you are my favorite."

"What?" He leaned in closer to me. I giggled as I playfully slapped his arm. "I'm honored, Miss Swan."

Bells began to ring, and I looked at Jacob. "The Master is approaching. Come." He shut the doors behind us, and we moved down the hall quickly. My heart was beating so fast I could hardly breathe.

We all were assembled out front: the staff, me, my sisters, Alice, Lisa, and of course Jacob. Nervous, I smoothed down my dress again and again. In the end, I placed my arms around Mary's shoulders to calm myself and keep them still.

Then I saw it. A large black carriage approaching the gates, which were immediately opened to his presence. I swallowed hard as I shifted on my feet.

Mary looked up at me. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Of course," I said quickly.

"You seem nervous," she whispered.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm fine. Just fine." I breathed out a sigh as the carriage came to a halt.

The coachman got down and promptly opened the carriage door. I watched as a pair of black boots stepped out and onto the dusty ground. I bowed my head low, hesitant to look directly at him.

My heart beat faster with every step he took toward the house. He stopped a few feet away from me, and biting my lip, I finally lifted my gaze to meet his.

He looked even better than in my dream. There he was standing before me, ruggedly handsome as ever. I took a breath and smiled shyly.

He returned it with a small grin. I watched as his eyes slowly traveled over my attire, seeming to take in every detail. Was he pleased? I was not in my normal rags. It was his desire I start to dress according to my new station, after all.

"Greetings," he addressed the staff.

"Welcome home, Sir." Bailey said with a smile.

Edward nodded to him once and smiled at the staff.

"You are dismissed." The staff around me quickly scrambled back inside the house. "Jacob, follow me. I have some business to discuss with you."

Jacob nodded. "Yes, Sir."

Edward began to walk by but stopped abruptly, looking down at Mary standing in front of me. He smiled at her and she bashfully hid her face in my skirt. He bent down on one knee to meet her eye level.

"How are you enjoying your new home?" He asked her.

Peeking at him, she said, "I really like it. Thank you, Mr. Cullen."

I rubbed her shoulders reassuringly. "I'm pleased. I hope you find all the comforts you could desire here. You three look very nice. New dresses?"

They all nodded.

"You look very polished. I'm pleased to have such fine little ladies in my home." My sisters smiled. He then turned to look at Alice. "And you must be Alice."

Alice confidently stepped forward. "Yes. I am pleased to be here. And I am very pleased to wait on Miss Swan. Thank you for accepting me."

"Pleasure to meet you."

His gaze returned to me, but he still said nothing. He had addressed the staff, my sisters, Alice, and even Jacob. But nothing to me. Was he displeased with my appearance? Did he not like my taste in clothing? I waited for him to say something to me, anything. But he just nodded once to me and continued on into the house.

I looked confusingly at Jacob, but he said nothing as he dutifully followed Edward.

Strange. And a bit frustrating. Alice turned to me with the same questioning look that must have still been on my face. How could he not even acknowledge me?

I did not see Edward again till supper time. I sat across the table from him with my three sisters to one side of me. I tried not to look too angry at him for ignoring me earlier. I avoided eye contact with him at all costs as I poked at my food.

He, however, seemed perfectly content to eat his meal with determination, as if I didn't exist at all. He sipped his wine and dug into each course without even a glance in my direction.

After dinner, he found enjoyment speaking to my sisters about some of their interests. He listened and smiled at them with the highest respect. It was endearing to watch, and I would have rejoiced if only he wasn't ignoring me in such an obvious way.

Just before dessert was to be served, Edward decided he would retire for the night. As he stood, he smiled again at my sisters.

"I have brought gifts for you all. You will find them on your beds after you finish your sweets."

They smiled excitedly and glanced at me. I smiled back at them and then looked at Edward, hoping he would say something to me, but he didn't.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen," my sisters said in unison.

"You are very welcome. I didn't want you to think I forgot about you while I was away. I hope you like them." He drained the rest of his wine and set the glass down. "Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Mr. Cullen," Mary said.

He smiled at her and quickly left. I bit my lip in irritation. I was truly puzzled.

After bidding my sisters goodnight, I went to my room. As I looked at myself in the mirror, I could not find what he may have disliked about my appearance. That could not have been why he was being so cold to me, was it?

I had not said or done anything since he left. Well, other than going into his suite without permission. But there was no way he could have known. Jacob would not tell him, I was sure. I was truly baffled by his indifference. Slightly disappointed, too, if I was honest with myself.

I undressed as best I could and roughly pulled my hair out of its style. I felt silly for getting all dressed up for him. It was all for not. How could I think I would impress him? I would not be able to measure up to his previous wife. He clearly was not affected by me in the least.

After a little while, there was a soft knock on my door.

"Come in," I said in irritation.

Alice came in with a smile, but it quickly died when she saw the dress on the floor and my disheveled hair. She blinked twice as she slowly closed the door behind her. "Everything ok?"

"Perfect. Everything is just fine," I said, turning away. Alice picked up the dress and hung it properly in the closet. She then pulled out my nightdress and slippers.

After I washed my face, I plopped down on the bed next to her.

"Are you sure you are alright?" She asked.

"Yes. You don't have to dress me; I can do it on my own." She looked a little hurt at my words.

"Well, let me braid your hair for the night."

"Did you see him?" I blurted out. She looked confused at my change of demeanor.

"Who?"

"Ed-Mr. Cullen. He didn't even acknowledge I exist. You saw him, he addressed everyone but me. Even at dinner, not a word. I might as well be invisible. He barely even looked at me."

She sighed as she reassuringly rubbed my arm. "Maybe he was just tired. He had a long journey. I'm sure he did not mean anything ill by his actions. Give him time, maybe."

"I feel like a clown. I thought he would at least be pleased with my new attire, but he said nothing. He could not even look at me during dinner. As if I disgusted him."

"Come now. I'm sure that's not what he was thinking. Your dress was beautiful. I'm confident he was happy to see you wearing it."

"He certainly didn't act like it."

She turned me and began to braid my hair. "Maybe speak with him tomorrow. He will surely be in a better mood once rested."

I hated that he affected me so. I would rather not care what he thought, but I did. It was unnerving. Alice was right, though. Perhaps I was jumping to conclusions. After all, he was very kind to my sisters and even got them gifts.

Alice informed me he had gotten them each ribbon for their hair and silk scarves. It was generous and kind of him. He didn't have to, so I couldn't be too mad at him. Alice helped me into my nightdress, and after sharing a few funny stories with me about her experiences with the staff she took her leave.

I tried to sleep, but instead I tossed and turned in my bed. I could not get Edward's actions out of my mind. He had been so open and forthcoming with his feelings before he left, now he was completely the opposite.

What had changed? Did he want to call off the wedding? Is that why he couldn't even look at me? Had he suddenly realized I was not what he wanted? I sighed as I turned over and over in my bed. It was of no use; I could not sleep.

I sat up in bed and unbraided my hair. It felt too tight. I sat in the darkness of my room, lost in thought, frustrated to no end that Edward, of all people, could distress me so.

_Swoosh_

I started at the sound of something sliding on the floor. Lighting a candle beside me on the nightstand, I was puzzled at the sight of a small white note that was slid under my door.

I quickly pushed the blankets back and moved to pick it up. After looking it over, I took hold of the note and opened it.

_Are you asleep?_

I knew it to be Edward's handwriting. I opened the door slightly, expecting to find him standing on the other side, but no one was there. I was in my nightdress, so I did not think it right to go wandering around.

I shut the door and looked over the note again. Perhaps I shouldn't respond and let him assume I was asleep. My curiosity would not let me, though. I turned the note over, and wrote:

_No. Why do you ask?_

Peeking out the door, I looked around for any form of life. When I was sure the hall was empty, I hoisted my nightdress and swiftly sprinted to where I knew Edward's room to be. With a smirk, I slid the note under his door and sprinted back to my room. My heart was pounding, and I could feel the excitement in my cheeks.

I waited, sitting on my bed with my arms wrapped around my legs. Time seemed to pass entirely too slow as I waited for his response. I sighed as I tilted my head back to look at the ceiling.

_Swoosh_

I lost no time scrambling over to the note.

_Come away with me._

Come away with him? I heard a knock, but it did not come from the door. I closed my eyes and listened carefully when it sounded again. It was coming from the wall. But that was not possible, was it? I approached the wall and pressed my ear to where I thought I heard the knock.

I gasped as the wall started to open, widening my eyes in surprise as I backed away. There stood Edward in what looked like a stone hallway, dressed in black trousers and a loose white shirt giving me a glimpse of his creamy skin through a few unclamped buttons at the top. I felt the heat rising in my cheeks again as I struggled not to look at his attractive physique.

I averted my eyes and pulled at my nightdress trying to give myself more coverage.

"Come with me," he said.

His voice drew my attention. "It is not proper."

He tipped his head to the side, a mischievous smile gracing his lips. "You don't trust me?"

I blinked twice and began to fidget. "I am not dressed for going out. And anyway, it would not be proper. If people were to see us, it would be shameful. I would think you as a gentleman would know that."

"I am aware. That is why we will not be seen. Come with me." I clutched my nightdress closer to my body. I had never felt so exposed. Sensing my hesitation, he sighed and disappeared for a moment. I stretched my neck to see where he went, but he returned quickly holding a long black cape.

He held it open and waited for me to come to him. I paused for a moment then slowly approached him so he could wrap the cape around me. It was huge, but it did the job of keeping me covered. "Best grab your boots," he suggested with a smirk.

"Where are we going?"

He chuckled. "You will see. Follow me." Hesitantly, I slipped on my old brown boots and stepped into the stone hallway. Edward shut the wall behind me. I could smell the fresh scent of pine as he passed, motioning for me to follow. He picked up a torch that had been fixed onto the wall and began to lead the way. The air was still and cold as I followed him.

"What is this hallway?"

"I had it built a long time ago. It's a secret passage."

"That leads where?" I stopped abruptly.

He too stopped to look back at me. "One hall leads directly to my room. And the other? Follow me, and you will see."

I kept following him, excitement beginning to overcome me. When we came to a fork, he led me to the right. I suspected the other led to his room as he said. Finally, we came to what looked like another stone wall. I scrunched my face in confusion.

"Hold this," he said, handing me the torch. As I took it, I watched him put both hands to the wall and push with a soft grunt. When it opened, I saw green grass and could hear the soft sounds of nature. Edward took the torch from me and hung it on the wall. I looked at him and tried again not to admire his features, which somehow made him more attractive in the pre-dawn light.

He stepped outside and waited for me. I followed, feeling the fresh, cool morning air against my face. He smiled as he grabbed my hand and led me through the trees. The hem of my nightdress was catching the dew from the blades of grass below me, so I tried to hold his cape tighter around me as we moved quickly.

"Edward, where are we going?"

He didn't answer me, but soon came to a stop. He let go of my hand just long enough for me to see him pull his horse to view. He petted Gabriel gently and looked back at me. "Come on," he said with a smile, "you're all mine this morning."

This seemed so unlike him. I did not think of him as a romantic. I still was not accustomed to riding a horse, so I approached slowly. Before I could blink, however, Edward put his warm hands around my waist, lifted me with ease and sat me sideways on the horse. He climbed up behind me and, with his arms on either side of me holding me in place, he grabbed the reins.

"Wait," I exclaimed. Edward looked surprised as I pushed his arms down. I scooted myself back against him just enough to pull my nightdress forward so I could reposition myself to sit with one leg on each side of the horse. Edward laughed.

"Now, that is not proper for a lady," he said in a low voice.

"Well, neither is this little outing you have planned. I'll be humiliated if someone were to see us galloping about in my nightwear with a man who is not my husband. I hope you keep to your promise that we will not be seen." I looked back and met his grey eyes gleaming with amusement.

"Yes, my fair lady," he teased. Then with all seriousness, he lowered his head to mine, "I will honor my word." My mouth opened slightly, but I could not find the words to dispute him any longer. I turned and situated myself more comfortably on the horse, backing myself into his warm chest.

As I clutched the cape closer to my body, Edward reached around once more to grab the reins. He clicked his tongue as he turned the horse around. "Gabriel, the fields," Edward said. I felt his legs tighten around the horse and with a kick we took off, dodging trees and shrubbery. It looked to me like a haphazard venture through a never-ending forest, but Edward seemed to be following a well-known path. Finally, we broke through the forest and galloped into a wide-open rolling green field glistening with the morning dew. It took my breath away as I looked around, the crisp air awaking all my senses. Edward tightened his hold on me as we slowed down to a trot. "Shhh, good boy," he said, leaning down to pat Gabriel.

He pulled Gabriel to a halt and helped me off with one scoop. Grabbing the reins, he then placed his head to Gabriel's, smiling and speaking to him in a low whisper. I struggled to hear what he said, but all I could decipher were the last of his words. "Off you go, bring her to me."

Bring her? What did he mean? I looked at him with an inquisitive expression, but he only responded with a small smile. So, naturally, I asked, "Who? Who is 'her'?" He snorted as he bent down and pulled up his boots.

"Did you miss me, Isabella?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You dare ask me that?"

"Oh? Is that a no?"

"You have spent your entire first day back ignoring my existence. I feel I should be asking you the same question." He laughed again as he walked past me. "Why do you laugh? Is it not true?"

"Did I disappoint you?"

"No," I said angrily as I followed him. "I just thought it was very ungentlemanly of you, is all."

"I wondered if you bought that new dress for me." He whirled around to face me with one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips. "Was it for me?"

"Don't be ridiculous. You asked me to dress more appropriately to my station, so I followed through with your wishes. I would have thought you would be happy."

"Oh, yes. I was very happy. To see that beautiful bosom uplifted so high the gods themselves could not miss such a spectacular view." The color drained from my face as his words sunk in. How could he be so brazen?

"Well, if you were happy, you certainly didn't show it."

"Am I not now?" He grinned, getting closer to me. I clutched the cloak closer and took a step back, but he closed the distance faster than I could back away. His arm wrapped around my lower back, pulling me into his chest. My eyes widened as I looked into his stormy gaze. "Tell me," he said in a low voice.

I studied his eyes, puzzled by his words.

"Tell me," he said again. I could feel his warm breath on my face as he spoke. "Tell me how much you missed my embrace. Tell me how you really feel about me, Isabella."

"I-I feel nothing."

"Nothing. Really?" His arms found their way under the cloak, making his embrace feel even more intimate. The cloak somehow disappeared from my shoulders, exposing my skin to the cool air. "You did not long for my return?" I hesitated as he held me close, his eyes intense.

"I-I did hope for your safe return," I said in a breathlessly low voice.

"But I missed you. My Isabella. My spirited Isabella. I rushed to get back to you. For this one moment. To hold you close to me. And you are wrong. I noticed your attire on my return. I never thought any dress could rival your blue velvet one, but that yellow dress made me have second thoughts."

I felt almost naked as he held me so delicately in his warm arms. My breath quickened as I looked into his eyes. "I cannot describe what I feel," I whispered. "I feel," I paused, "warm, happy."

"Sometimes you cannot always put into words what is meant to be felt." Leaning down, his lips softly skimmed my cheek. He brushed my loose hair to the side, exposing the tender skin of my neck and placed a soft kiss where it just meets my shoulder. I sucked in a breath and put my arms around his neck, melting into his touch. I closed my eyes and turned my head to the side enjoying his tender kisses along my neck.

Was I truly enjoying his touch or was my inexperience making me an easy target? Was Edward genuinely making me feel this way or was it a talent he possessed - wooing women and rendering them unwilling to fight his advances? "Please," I whispered. Edward continued to kiss my neck, his hot breath sending shivers down my body. One of his hands traveled into my hair, holding my head gently as he kissed at the skin exposed along my collarbone, up my throat and behind my ear. I could feel his hot breath in my ear as he paused.

"Please, what?" He whispered. "You tell me one thing Isabella, but your body says another."

I opened my eyes, finally regaining control of my senses. I put my hands to his chest, feeling his heartbeat beneath my fingers. It felt like my skin was on fire and the only thing I wanted was for him to continue to hold me passionately.

Our eyes stayed locked in the silence of the morning, the sun quickly making its presence known.

"Is that lust I see in your eyes, Isabella?"

I averted my gaze and pulled away from his embrace, smoothing my hair down and picking up the cloak to cover myself.

"Ah, so you did miss me," he smiled. "I feel like I am growing on you. Fight me if you wish, but you can only fight your desires for so long. Wouldn't it be easier to admit you crave my touch?"

"You have a way with women. I feel you are experienced in ways I am not."

He snorted at this. "And my fortune? The luxuries? You are not enjoying everything I have given to you? Have I not provided for you with everything a woman could want? And you tell me it is only my way with women that has you longing, hungering and yearning for my touch?"

I looked down. "Nothing I do will ever measure up or repay you for what you have done for me and my family. I would have been ruined without you; I admit that. How could I repay such a debt?"

"I have taken you from the life of a peasant and given you true wealth. As for what you can do, you know what it is I want. Without me, you would still be in the streets begging for laundry. Or, maybe if luck favored you, a maid in some fancy house you could never dream would ever be yours. Do you truly not understand how rare a match is between you and someone like me?"

In my mind's eye I saw the face of his deceased wife. I imagined the grief he must have felt when he lost his son. I understood what he was saying, and I knew it to be true as well. But I still didn't fancy him reminding me of my true station in life.

"Yes. I am aware. That is why I will live up to my end of our arrangement."

"I mean no disrespect. I only state the truth. I sincerely hated to see you in the streets that day, appealing to the sympathy of those that are known to be your betters. But that is the way of the world. No one stops for the poor and they are kept in their station. You could never hope for a better match than me."

"I know of my station. I don't need your constant reminder. Yes, it is very nice to not be in poverty. But you must know that I would do anything for my family. I may not find you disagreeable but begging in the street was not a choice. It was my duty; my obligation to pitch all my pride into the depths of the sea and plead for what little I could."

He smiled. "When I first saw you that day in town carrying a basket, I thought I must be mistaken. I was sure it was you, though, when I got a closer look. I admired your determination, even after I turned you away from my factory."

"Why _did_ you turn me away? Surely, I could have been of some use at your factory."

"No. The factory is no place for you. I would have had to watch you constantly for fear some sully lad take you after dark and steal your innocence. No. Your hands are not made to work hour after hour in a sweaty hot mill. Factory work is not for the likes of you. If I seemed cruel, you should know now that it was for your own good."

I paused as I thought deeply about his words. "Thank you," I whispered.

"Aside from it being a good business decision, I could not deal with a scandal on my hands. If the work did not cause you to faint from exhaustion, then surely you would be taken advantage of by the men who work there. They are like animals. Drunk with sorrow and anger that they will never amount to anything. That they will always toil under another man who is fit to be their master."

"Whatever caused you to make your decision, I am thankful for it," I said, looking away. "And now we are to be married."

"Yes. I am eager to start our new life together."

"I'm sure. You have shown me quite vividly what I can expect for my new life." I thought back to the way he kissed me, so passionate and gentle.

"I know you are innocent, but I hope you are aware what I require involves more than simple kissing and touching. When it is time for me to have you, I will. Then, you will truly see just how experienced I am with women."

"Do you have to speak so crudely about such intimate things?"

He grinned. "Why, does it make you uncomfortable? What I say is true."

"I am not just a vessel for your seed. I'm a person."

His eyes narrowed a bit. "I have never treated you like an object. If I truly viewed you as such, I would have married you within the hour of your acceptance of my proposal and locked you away never to see the light of day. Then, I would continue to have my way with you until it was confirmed you were with child. Perhaps you prefer I treat you that way."

My eyes widened as I shook my head. "You wouldn't-"

"You want for nothing. I have done everything you've asked. You're a bride who is about to inherit not only my last name, but a fortune beyond anything you can imagine."

I looked away from the anger steadily brewing in his eyes. More than that, behind the anger, there seemed to be sadness, disappointment and hurt. Edward _had_ given me everything, he had been kind and took the utmost care of my sisters. I looked to the ground, a feeling of guilt swelling deep in my stomach.

"I am sorry," I said in a low voice. "I just cannot fathom that anything good can come from feigning to be a man and woman in love. We both know it is only duty that keeps us together. I do not deny I appreciate what you have done for me, but I cannot pretend to be in love when we are not. In a way, am I not an object for you?"

"No. You are not an object to me. You will be _my wife_, and as long as you fulfil your role in our marriage, you will always be treated with respect. Love or not, Isabella, our duty and loyalty to each other will make our union successful. As we each provide what the other needs, we can expect contentment. As I have said before, I do not guarantee your happiness in our union, but I can promise you will always have what you need financially. And perhaps, with time, you will come to enjoy more than the material aspects of our marriage."

"You mean to say, you think we will come to love each other?"

"Love," he mumbled. "What could you possibly know about real love?" He sighed and looked off into the distance. "Love has a price, Isabella. The more you love, the more exposed and vulnerable your heart will become. And while the heart may heal, scars will always reveal the wound."

"But love makes life worth living, don't you agree?"

He looked back at me. "Yes. That is true. However, love not only gives, it has the ability to take. One moment you may feel whole, happy, in love, and yet in a single moment, it can all disappear. Why would anyone want to open their heart in such a vulnerable way?"

I looked down at my feet. "Love is worth every price. There can be no regrets in love. Even if a loved one is gone, they still live on in your heart. They will always be a part of you. And you can never regret loving such a person that made your heart whole. And perhaps," I paused, "a heart can be whole again."

"Perhaps," he smiled, wistfully. He suddenly whistled loudly into the distance. After a moment, I could hear the gallop of horse hooves approaching. I moved to stand slightly behind Edward as he looked in the direction of the sound, the wind blowing and brushing across us both. I saw Gabriel running towards us and then another horse just behind him. A white one.

Edward looked back at me. "I wanted to give you your wedding present. I didn't bring you out here to seduce you, as you might think." I blinked twice as the two horses stopped in front of us. Edward petted Gabriel first and then he went to greet the white horse. "Hey," he whispered, "good girl." He took a rope from the pack attached to Gabriel's saddle and approached her slowly. She looked at him with slight apprehension, but he moved with such grace that she did not protest as he came to stand in front of her. "Shhhhh," he said as he ran his fingers through her mane.

"She's beautiful," I said with a smile I could not contain.

"Yes. She is. She is a good mare. I trained her myself. She was a wild thing when I found her wandering my lands. But with good care and trust, she is finally tame. He slipped the rope around her neck with ease and continued to pet her soothingly. "She is yours. Do you like her?"

"How could I not? Is she truly mine?"

"Yes. She is extremely loyal. She will make you earn her trust, but once you have it, you have it forever. I have named her Nova."

"Nova," I said in awe as I approached her slowly. She acknowledged me with a weary stare but let me pet her.

"Do you really like her?" Edward smiled at me.

"Oh, Edward. Yes. I hardly know what to say. This is the best gift anyone could give me."

"I know how much you value your freedom and like to explore my lands. This way, I can be sure you will return. She knows the way home quite well now. Of course, you will have to learn to ride before I trust you alone with her."

"I will," I smiled.

"Once you learn, you will have to take her out every day. She is young and needs plenty of attention and fresh air."

"I will take great care of her." I continued to pet her gently. What a wonderful present. "Thank you," I whispered to Edward.

"You are welcome," he smiled at me. "I am glad you like her. I will arrange lessons for you as soon as possible."

"I wish to ride her as you ride." He gave me a pointed stare.

"First, you will learn the proper way for a lady. _Then_ I will teach you my way." I could not argue with his stipulations.

"Ok. I will do all that you ask." I smiled at Nova.

He raised a brow. "Had I known this mare would make you so agreeable, I would have trained her faster." He grinned. "Come, we need to head back, the sun is upon us." We rode back together on Gabriel, but Nova ran along side of us. We stopped near the stone wall where we first came out. Edward dismounted and pushed the wall in. I guess it could open either way. "Come," he said, taking my hand.

He grabbed the torch and led me back down the cold stone hallway. He opened the door in the wall to my room. "Go," he said, "quickly now, before you give your maid a scare." I stopped abruptly and looked up into his grey eyes.

I took off the cloak and handed it to him. "Thank you." He took it and nodded once. "Not just for the cloak. For everything." He looked at me with understanding and he smiled.

"You are welcome, Isabella. Now go." On my tiptoes, I leaned forward and shyly kissed him on the cheek. He seemed taken aback by the gesture but accepted it. I turned and climbed into my bed. He continued to stare at me with lust in his eyes. I could only imagine what he must be thinking as I sat in my bed meeting his unwavering gaze. His mouth opened slightly, but he cleared his throat and turned away, closing the secret door behind him.

I slid down in my bed and smiled to myself. I rather liked Edward when he was not quite so polished. Spending the morning with him was actually very nice. And his lips were just shamefully addicting. I didn't want him to stop kissing me, but thank the lord, he did. I might have lost my virtue right there in the field.

I must be more in control of my emotions, I thought. He can sense my weakness. I must not allow him to take advantage of me in such a way. But he is exceptionally handsome and strong with eyes that hold so much depth. And his smile… His smile is a dream. My wedding gift was such an unexpected surprise. Nova was a beautiful horse. I loved her so already.

There was more to Edward than I had imagined. In some ways he was kind, heartfelt, and at the same time, burning with passion. He made me feel feverish and unforgivably aroused. He was a hard man to read at times, but I felt he was a good man at heart despite his temper and severe manner. Out of all the matches I could have had, he was certainly not the worst or even the average. And he was so kind to my sisters, he cared for them so. Better than I could ever ask or hope for.

I laid down to catch a few hours of sleep before it was time for me to awake.

While at breakfast I couldn't help sneaking peeks at Edward, who was now seated properly at the head of the table. I smiled up at him occasionally between bites. He would catch me every other time and give me a small grin, but quickly hide it by looking down at his meal. He asked my sisters what they had been up to while he was away. Mary was happy to share. They also thanked him for their presents. I was happy to see them now living such a wonderful, carefree life.

I heard his approach before Jacob came calmly into the dining room with his hands behind his back. Edward looked at him and then scooted his chair back, dabbing his lips with a napkin. "Excuse me," he said, clearing this throat and walking over to Jacob. I watched as Jacob handed Edward a letter with apprehension in his face.

He read it quickly, looked up at Jacob and shook his head, handing it back to him. I wondered what the letter said as Edward made his way back to the dining table. Edward looked across the table at me and I smiled, but he did not return it. After finishing his breakfast in silence, he stood again. "I must leave you for now, I am needed at the factory today. Please enjoy the day and I will join you again for dinner." He nodded to me once and then took his leave.

I wished he could stay and was sad to see him go, but I understood he was first a businessman.

After breakfast, I spent most of the afternoon in the drawing room with my sisters. They enjoyed drawing pictures, practicing their art. Alice took pleasure in showing Mary how to do needlepoint. I, however, sat in the corner pretending to read a book I had no interest in. I had a great deal of things on my mind and reading Charles Dickens was not one of them.

A knock came on the door. I stood to get it, but Alice beat me to it. I smoothed down my dress and fixed my hair a little. The door opened to reveal Lisa who was smiling brightly.

"Oh, I hope I didn't disturb you. I just brought you some tea and refreshments." She set them down on the table and my sisters wasted no time diving into the treats. I sighed. I don't know why I was expecting to see Edward. He had made it clear that we would not see him until dinner.

"Thank you, Lisa." She smiled

"This came for you," she handed me a small white note. My heart jumped a little as I took it quickly.

"Thank you." I moved over to the corner of the room as I opened it. Edward's handwriting.

"_Isabella, see me in my office. Now." _

_-Edward._

I looked at the words again and again. He wanted to see me? For what reason? Had I done something? "Alice," I said. She came over quickly. "I have to go. I mean, Edward has requested my presence."

"Everything alright?" she touched my arm.

"Yes. I mean, I think so. I have to go." She smiled.

"Alright then. I'll keep the girls busy."

I smiled at her and left the room with Lisa. Overhearing that I was to see Edward, Lisa kindly escorted me to Edward's office where Jacob was standing outside the doors. "Miss Swan," he greeted.

"Jacob." I responded. He smiled as he opened the door and held it open for me to enter.

"Miss Isabella," Jacob announced. I tried to glean from Jacob's face what Edward's mood might be, but he gave nothing away. He closed the door behind me and I clasped my hands in an effort to prevent me from fidgeting. Edward wasn't in a terribly happy mood. At least he _seemed_ not to be.

Edward was busy with some paperwork, writing things down and harshly sliding some to the side. "You wanted to see me?" I finally said, breaking the silence.

"Yes," he said without looking up at me, "have a seat." I swallowed hard as I nervously walked into the room and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. When he carried on with his work, I grew restless in the silence.

"I thought you would be at the factory all day." He stayed silent, continuing to sort through his documents. "Um, is everything alright?"

"I have some news that I thought you should hear." Finally, he looked up pointedly at me and set his pen down. My heart began to beat faster.

"About?" He stood from his desk and walked over to one of his large glass windows, gazing out into the distance. I sighed. "About the wedding?"

"Yes," he said, walking back to his desk and leaning his hip against it with his arms crossed.

"It will not take place?" My voice quivered a little more than I expected. Somehow, I knew my marriage to Edward was too good to be true. Perhaps our morning talk made him realize just how insignificant I really was in society.

"No. It will not." I swallowed hard and turned away from him. Did he have a different engagement? A woman who came from a family with a prestigious name?

"I understand," I said in a low voice.

"At least, not in the way we thought." I looked back up at him with surprise. He smirked. "What did you think I meant?"

"Nothing," I said quickly. "I-I didn't think anything. I was simply in thought. What do you mean, not in the way we thought?"

He sighed. "My mother. My family is coming in. I had hoped to give you more time to find a wedding dress, but considering she has sent word that she and my family will arrive in a matter of days, that changes things. I wrote to her about my proposal, informing her a wedding would soon follow. My mother believes us to be getting married in a matter of days and wishes to be here for the wedding. She is," he sighed again, "excited. She wants to meet you. I, of course, approved, but I didn't know she planned to come visit so soon. It will be obvious this is your home, and that you have been living here. Which is accepted, but only if a wedding is days away."

"So, the wedding will take place-"

"In the next few days."

I nodded once, rubbing the ring on my finger in thought. "Is that the letter that Jacob gave to you?" His brow furrowed.

"This morning?"

I nodded.

"No. That was your father."

"My father?" My eyes widened a little. "W-what about him? Is he alright?"

He sighed again. "Yes. He has requested to see you. I was going to respond with a denial to his request, but I realize he is _your_ father, not mine. Therefore, your decision. I have strong objections, but I will not take that choice away from you."

I stood slowly, catching my breath. I thought for a moment. I had not seen my father for ages it seemed. My father had his bad habits, but he showed his love in the only ways he could. In many ways, he was a large child.

"You don't have to, Isabella. In fact, I would prefer you didn't."

"I want to see him," I whispered. "Yes. I wish to see him. I am aware of your objections, but he is my father. The only parent I have. I will not bring my sisters with me, but I do wish to see how he fares."

"A simple letter would do the deed," he said with a frown.

"I don't expect you to understand. But if it's truly my choice, I wish to see him."

"He will be at the wedding. But if you are determined to see him before that, I will take you."

"You do not have to."

"I will take you."

"Can you tell me how he is?"

"He still sits in prison, like the criminal he is. He will not be hung, however, his debt to society is paid. I told you I would take care of it."

I blinked twice. "I thought he was taken to a home to live in. That was part of our agreement. You promised to take him out of the prison."

"And I will. I will live up to everything I said, Isabella. He should pay for his actions. He will stay there until the wedding."

"What guarantee do I have that you will live up to your word once you have what you want? You already did not inform me that he would stay there until the wedding."

"Isabella, I told you I would handle it. I meant that." Edward turned away to avoid my gaze.

"Just because my father made bad choices does not give you the right to punish him how you see fit. You agreed to take him out of such a place."

He whirled around in anger. "Yes! I said that I would give him a suitable home to live in. And I have every intention of doing so - _after_ the wedding. Have I not given you enough to trust me already? Are you so blinded that you cannot see everything I have done for you and your family? But I'm still the monster, aren't I? I will always be the monster!" I fell silent at his words. "Say it! Call me a monster. It's in your eyes. God forbid you should actually think I am a decent man. No. All you can think is that I find joy in bringing others misery. Is this how you see me then?"

In truth, that was not how I saw Edward. Perhaps at one time, but so much had changed since then. I regretted my words instantly. When I remained silent, his face hardened.

"I asked you a question," he growled.

I sighed. "No. I don't. I am sorry, Edward. I spoke too quickly. My words did not come out as I wanted them to."

"Or maybe they did and you just seek to cover up your true feelings. Do you fear me?"

I shook my head. "I truly did not mean them. I thought you to be a different man at one time, but I am learning you are not what I thought you to be. I-please forgive my outburst."

He breathed heavily as he ran his hands through his hair. After a short pause, he began speaking calmly. "I arranged for him to live in a decent home in the countryside. He remains in prison only until we are wed. I have lived up to my word thus far, Isabella. You have no grounds to doubt me."

For once, I could say nothing. Edward was completely in the right. I don't know what came over me. Edward had already done more than enough for me as it was. I felt selfish for thinking such thoughts about his character. "Of course, Edward."

"That is all I have to say to you. You may leave now."

"Ed-"

"Please leave me." He walked over to his desk and began to sort through his documents once again. "I will see you at dinner."

"Pl-"

"I understand you perfectly. That will be all. Leave me now. I will not say it again." I wanted to speak with him, but he was adamant I leave. As soon as I left his office, I felt small tears in the corners of my eyes. I didn't mean to offend him so. I bit my lip so hard it drew blood. I should have controlled my thoughts and words better. I don't know why I react so impulsively to him sometimes. Edward has done nothing but good for me, and even though he could be strict at times, he has done me and my family no harm.

I would have to make proper amends to him. If he would let me.

When I rejoined my sisters and Alice, Alice could tell something was wrong. Finally, she stooped next to me as I pretended to read a book. "Alright. Tell me. What is wrong? And don't say nothing is wrong, because I know you better."

I sighed. "Alice. I-I just don't think you would understand." She was taken aback.

"Understand? Bella. I am your friend. And you look like you are in sore need of a friend to confide in. What's wrong?"

I shook my head, trying to hide a few stray tears.

"Oh Bella," she wrapped her arms around me. "Please. Tell me." I wanted to tell her, but I was ashamed to. It also didn't seem like something to discuss with anyone but Edward.

"Edward's mother is coming to visit. Our wedding will be sooner than expected."

Alice smiled encouragingly. "Isn't that good news?"

I nodded. "I'm just – overwhelmed, is all."

"Oh." she hugged me closer. "Everything will be ok. We will go to the tailor and-and we will make sure you have a dress. It will be ok. You will see." I smiled. If only she knew the real reason for my tears.

At dinner Edward behaved as he always did. One would hardly know he was in such a horrid mood and we argued only hours ago. He doted on my sisters and asked them how they would fancy a tutor. Normally, I would ask him to discuss such things with me, but I saw no harm in him taking control of providing them with an education. My sisters loved the idea. Mary was especially excited for horse riding lessons, which Edward promised she would have in time.

I tried to catch Edward's gaze, but he never looked my way. He simply ate his meal and made small talk with my sisters.

"Isa always said she would get us the finest education if she could. But then she always said she is the best teacher," Mary said with a giggle. Edward swirled some wine around in his glass as he, for the first time, looked up at me.

"Is that so?" He asked in a low voice while still looking at me.

I opened my mouth to speak but Mary answered before me. "I think so."

"Me too," said Jane in her small voice.

"Well, I'm sure you are right," he said directing his gaze to Mary with a smile, "but I'm sure there is a great deal she still needs to learn." His eyes flickered to me for only a moment. I watched as he drained the rest of his wine and stood. "Ladies," he smiled at my sisters, "Isabella," he said with more seriousness, "I must retire for the night. I enjoyed our conversation and I hope you enjoy the rest of your night."

I hated to see him go. We had unspoken words between us that needed saying, and I dreaded leaving anything unresolved overnight to fester. He nodded once at me and then took his leave.

Once I saw my sisters in their rooms, I made my way to mine. Before I opened the door to my chamber, I looked back to the hallway that led to Edward's room. I swallowed hard. I was not sure if he would want to speak to me. Perhaps he was still angry and would not want my company. But I could not just leave the night without at least trying to explain myself to him. I sighed in frustration as I entered my room.

I walked around for a while before I undressed myself and got into bed. When Alice came to see me, she was surprised to see me already dressed and laying down. I told her I was just tired and wished to go to sleep.

She nodded. "I understand. Busy day tomorrow now that there's only a couple days till the wedding." She ran her fingers through my hair in a soothing manner. "Everything will be ok."

But everything wouldn't. Not until I could speak properly with Edward. Once Alice was sure I was in no mood to speak, she extinguished the lamps and left me with a reassuring smile.

But I did not sleep. All I did was lay there in bed, ashamed of what I said to Edward. Why could I not be more civil with him? Why did I have to speak to him in such a way? I tossed and turned in my bed, angry and restless. I finally sat up and hugged my knees to my chest. It was useless to try to sleep. As my eyes fluttered around the dark room, they landed on the secret door in the wall. Edward had said one path led to his room.

I lit a candle and walked over to the wall to search for the hidden door. I knocked on the wall, listening for a hollow sound. But then I found a very small knob hidden in the wainscoting. I turned it slowly and pushed the heavy door with a hard grunt. It opened. Maybe Edward would not speak with me, but perhaps he would accept a note.

I ran to the desk and took out a blank sheet of paper. There was so much to say, but most importantly, I wanted to express my sincere apology and a hope that we can leave such a conversation behind us.

"_Edward,_

_We haven't spoken since earlier today in your office. I know you are angry with me. I do not blame you. My words were insensitive and wrong. You have given me no reason not to trust your word and I apologize. Trust does not come easily for me and it was unfair to immediately doubt your character. If you would show a little kindness and accept my apology, I hope we can leave such a conversation behind us. Also, thank you for arranging an education for my sisters. That was very kind of you. Again, you demonstrated how wrong I was. Please, accept my apology." _

I folded the letter and slipped on a pair of slippers. Once in the stone hallway, I grabbed a nearby torch and lit it with the candle. When I reached the fork, I remembered we turned right to reach the gardens. So, the left is where I went. I knew not how far I would have to walk to find the door to Edward's room or if I would even be able to recognize the door for what it was.

There was a chance I was completely wasting my time. Suddenly, I saw what looked like a small lever on the wall. Thinking this must be it, I bit my lip and knocked twice. I only wished to give him the note and then be gone. I couldn't hear a sound. Maybe he was asleep and I was disturbing him.

Then I thought, this was stupid. He made it clear he did not want to speak with me, and now here I was waking him up. I looked for a place at the base of the wall to slip the note but couldn't find one. I cursed at myself.

I turned around and began walking back down the hallway. It was stupid to try such a thing.

I heard the sliding of a door behind me and I stopped immediately. Light from his room poured into the dark stone hallway and Edward stepped out dressed in nothing but a long white nightshirt. I opened my mouth to speak, but words failed me. He stared at me with indifference, obviously waiting for me to say something as I stood in the hallway holding a torch in one hand and a white note in the other.

When the silence continued, Edward took a deep breath and looked away from me. "Come in, Isabella," he said as he stepped back into his room. Was that proper? I shook my head, at my thoughts. I was lucky he even opened the door. I walked over, hung the torch, and stood in the doorway. I did not wish to disturb him too much.

"I do not wish to disturb you. I only wanted to-" I looked at the note in my hand, "to give you this note." I held it out to him.

He walked over to a small table by the fireplace and poured himself some wine. "You aren't. Come in and tell me what you want to say." He sat down in a chair and I could see the glow of the fire flickering in his silvery eyes. I swallowed nervously. I was not accustomed to these sorts of situations. I entered the room slowly, with my eyes down.

"Come over here, so I can hear you," he said in a deep voice after a sip, motioning to the chair across from him. "Sit." Instead of immediately sitting, I held the note out to him.

"Here," I said, presenting him the note I wrote. Even if he said I wasn't, I already felt like I was bothering him, so I didn't want to stay any longer than necessary. He looked at it and then slowly took it from my hands. "I figured you could read it when you have a moment. I-I just wanted you to have it, is all. I mean you don't need to read it right away. But I would be happy if-if you would maybe look at it."

He said nothing as he set his glass down on the table and began to unfold the letter.

"Oh. Not now. I mean, I can leave. It's for you when you are alone. So that you know-you know my feelings." Edward held up his hand as he started to read the note. I stood awkwardly as he read through its contents. I did not mean for him to read the letter while I stood before him, it was a bit uncomfortable. He did not look at me, but I saw a small smile form on his lips as he read the letter. He grabbed his glass of wine and mouthed something under his breath before taking another sip.

I finally sat down and looked into the fire, waiting for his response. He put the letter down and tipped his head to the side looking at me with amusement, but still said nothing. I sighed in frustration. "So. Now you know. I just wanted to let you know my feelings before the night ended. I hope you can understand."

"Yes. I understand. I forgive you. Thank you for your letter." I felt instant relief at his words. "You didn't need to write me a letter Isabella, but I appreciate it."

"I knew you were upset with me. I didn't think you would want to talk."

"My anger is not about us speaking or not speaking, Isabella. It goes a bit deeper than that. Just like this morning, it's your thoughts that bring about my disappointment. I know I can be cold, even a bit harsh at times, I do not deny that, but what man isn't? I am not driven by sentiment, rather, what is practical. Except sometimes when it comes to you."

I looked up and met his eyes. "Me?"

"I understand you have your own thoughts and feelings. I do not seek to bring you pain or hurt those around you. While I do not agree with your father's actions, and the danger he put you and your sisters in, it is not my place to judge him. I only do what is needed to keep you safe, emotionally and physically. I hoped you would see that."

"I do. I mean, I do now. I am thankful. Securing a place for my father and clearing his debt was most kind of you. I should not have said what I did."

"I said I forgive you, Isabella. There is no need to keep apologizing. Our match is not about finding things to hold over one another, it's about understanding each other. It's something I can work on as well instead of giving in to my temper. I admit, my words to you were not what they should have been. I was angry, but I could have been civil myself. Respect and understanding are the best gifts we can give to our union. Our marriage _will_ happen. You _will_ be my wife, and I, your husband. It is important we learn to be considerate of one another."

I could not argue with him. I was in awe that Edward even admitted a form of an apology to me, something I thought him incapable of ever doing. Of course, I would never judge him for his words to me. They were harsh, but rightly felt. Actually, for the first time, I truly felt drawn to him. Not to his features. Not to his money. But to him. This side of him was most endearing. "Yes. I agree."

Edward smiled as he took another gulp of his wine. "Isn't it so much easier this way."

"Yes." For a moment we sat in silence except for the crackling of the fire. He finished his wine and leaned forward.

"I arranged a date at the church for our wedding today. In four days, we will be wed. Have you had a chance to find a wedding gown?"

"I-um-no. I didn't know it would happen so soon. But Alice will go with me to town tomorrow to get one. I will take care of it."

"Good." I smiled a little and looked above his fireplace. The curtains were pulled back, but the portrait was gone. I blinked twice. "What?" He asked, following my gaze. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing. I just-it seems like something should be in the open space above the mantle. Don't you think?" I was nervous. I tried not to show it. What must he be thinking? It suddenly occurred to me that he never questioned how I knew where his room was when I slipped the note under his door the night before.

He looked at me skeptically, but let it go. "Yes. In time, I'm sure I'll find something to fill the space." I let out a breath I was holding and looked around at nothing in particular. I hope he was not comparing me to his previous wife. She must have sat with him like this many times. And now here I was, in her place, with her portrait gone.

"I hope your mother will approve of me," I said to change the topic completely.

He snorted at this. "It really is none of her concern who I decide to marry. She is my mother, and I love her dearly, but it is not her place to deny me the woman I choose."

"But she will be expecting me to be of a more noble birth, I'm sure. I mean, like you said, women like me don't marry men like you every day."

"Well, my mother is very clever and accurate in her reading when she sizes someone up. But she is also a kind and affectionate woman. My advice is to just be who you are Isabella, and not anything else. She will come to see you as I do."

I dreaded to ask how he saw me.

"My father is also coming, my two brothers, and sister-in-law."

"Oh, I see."

"Don't be nervous. These are the natural formalities of weddings. With any hope, it will be over soon and then we can start our life together."

"I didn't know you had two brothers."

He grinned. "Yes. But pay them no mind. As I said, they will come, they will go, and then it will just be us."

"And the tutor," I smiled and his eyes lit up. "I was surprised you arranged for a tutor, but I am happy my sisters will be able to have a proper education."

"Of course. They will be fine young ladies, fit for marriages of their own one day. Your sisters are very sweet, but they have a great deal of learning to do. I am happy to let them play and explore the gardens, but they should also have an education. While I am sure you have been a fine teacher, you will not have the time after we are married, and you start to bear children of your own."

"Yes," I mumbled awkwardly. We embraced the silence again for a few moments, then I stood. "I should head back to my room. I didn't mean to take this much of your time, you must be tired."

Edward laughed. "Not at all, actually." His eyes drifted down my body lingering in certain areas.

I was not either, but I lied. "Well, I'm afraid I am. And I should go. Um-thank you for opening the door, and for today. I really enjoyed this morning with you." Edward stood.

"I will escort you back."

"No, there is no need." He grabbed his long black coat and slipped it on.

"Yes. I will see you back. Come." Edward held out his arm for me to take and out we went into the stone hall. He grabbed the torch and lit the way until we arrived back to my room. He set the torch in its holder and I gasped as he, without warning, scooped me up in his arms. My god he was strong. I put my arms about his neck and blushed deeply as he carried me to the bed and set me down gently.

I briefly thought about what our first night would be like. After all, I was in my nightdress and he was in his nightshirt looking devastatingly handsome. He took a seat on the edge of the bed with a sigh. "I'll say goodnight now."

I smiled shyly while trying to stifle the urge to kiss his full lips. Why did I always feel like I was under a spell in his presence? It was like I was a different person when I was around him. I was strong willed and in control when alone. But with him, sometimes I felt weak, powerless to resist his charms. I bit my bottom lip and broke our gaze. I could not continue to stare into his silvery eyes without giving in to my inappropriate thoughts. "Good night, Edward."

"I hope you will not be this timid on our first night together," he said, giving me a playful smirk. So he too, was thinking of our first night?

I hardly knew how to respond. "I guess we shall see."

"I suppose," he teased softly as he reached up and brushed his thumb across my bottom lip. I knew I should pull away, but his touch sent chills of pleasure down the back of my neck and spine.

Just one kiss. He was so close. All I would need to do was lean forward a bit. I remembered all too well the pleasure of our first kiss. Was it horrible that I wanted nothing more than his lips against mine at this moment? Edward's thoughts seemed to mirror my own. I could see the lust lurking in his eyes as they roamed over my lips and breasts.

Suddenly regaining control, Edward yanked his hand back and stood. "Goodnight," he said in a hoarse voice.

"You could stay a little longer," I whispered. Why I was tempting fate, I did not know, but I did not want him to go.

"And be improper?" He teased. "No. If I stayed, it would not be suitable. And while I am accustomed to doing whatever I please, regardless of what others think, I could not let you live with rumors about any improprieties before our wedding. Besides," he smirked, "I did promise you I would be a gentleman and not spoil you before it is time. I intend to do just that."

I didn't want him to be right, but I could not argue with him, not even in the slightest. What was it about him that made me get so carried away? I was at a loss for words, so I simply nodded in return.

He grinned as he silently claimed victory. He strode over to the door in the wall to take his leave. It was a shame he was wearing a long coat so I couldn't sneak a few glances of his backside. "Tomorrow, I will take you to see your father after you go to town with Alice."

His words caught me by surprise, and before I could respond, he shut the door behind him leaving me alone with my thoughts in the silence.

**This chapter was meant to focus more on Edward's and Bella's relationship. The misunderstandings, and how they are able to work things out. This chapter highlights the great age difference between Edward and Bella as well. Where she might jump to conclusions, Edward is a bit restrained. He still has a temper, but there is a lot of room for them both to show understanding for one another. **

**I wanted to make this chapter a little longer than others. Because I know people are really having a hard time. So I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm hoping to update soon again. Already working on the next chapter. **


End file.
